The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: You all thought Ally was a human like the rest of us? Ha, WRONG. Ally's an abnormal trying to pass off as a human, and it works for most of her life. Let's just see how her life is when both parts get revealed... Will be an Auslly story! P.S. My new penname is Dream-to-reality123, I'm still the same person that formerly was 'The Reading Wizard'. Now complete. Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 1:

(3rd person POV)

Running swiftly at abnormal speeds for a human, Allyson Marie Dawson ran in the cold of the night, desperate to make it home before her father discovered. Her father knew about her… specialties, but had always warned her against using it.

"_It only brings unwanted attention, and pain. It'll tarnish your life,"_ Lester Dawson lectured to a little 7 year old Ally when she had discovered her special powers with water, and shapeshifting. He only knew too well what his air powers had brought him, it had killed his beloved wife, so he couldn't let Ally lose the life of her love or even worse, her life.

She subconsciously tugs the black as coal cloak around her, desperate to protect and keep her… powers from being shown. You see, whenever Ally controls water, for she can do many wonderous things with water such as heal, create anything from weapons to teddy bears with water, sense marine life in danger or the water polluted, and even transport herself using water or mold herself to a water form **(1)**, strange cerulean glowing letters in the dialect of Poseidon himself will appear on her body. They are still glowing, so during that period of time, Ally always has to conceal better than usual, whether it's using makeup or using a dark-colored cloak.

Nearing her destination, she fingers her water amulet that helps control her powers before shapeshifting into a gecko. Little gecko Ally quickly crawls up the wall of her home before reaching her bedroom window. No one, aka Lester, is pacing frantically across the room, so she sighs in relief. A tiny crack is left open in the window, enough for a tiny spider to crawl through.

Ally shapeshifts into a black widow, crawls through the window, and shapeshifts back into herself. She hurriedly throws her pajamas on, and crawls into bed. She claps her hands twice, and the light that just a second ago had been accentuating the water letters now make those same letters quite covert.

She glances at the alarm clock. **11:57**, the clock's glowing letters flash out. Ally swipes her hand across her forehead in relief, knowing that she made her curfew. If she hadn't, well, the chance of her coming without being noticed would have been a VERY slim chance. With that last thought, Ally closes her eyes and drifts off to a strange dream.

_Ally has just finished explaining her strange part of life to Austin. After all, he's the one person she knows that would never judge or mentally slap her. To her surprise, he starts laughing , sides shaking. _

"_Why are you laughing?" Ally asks in shock, hurt lacing throughout the tone._

_Austin manages to stop laughing to exclaim, "That was the best joke ever!" Then he starts clapping as another round of laughter starts up again. _

_Ally's eyes narrow as she quite bluntly states, "I wasn't aware that being abnormal was a joke to you, or anyone in this world."_

"_Wow Ally… Since when did you turn into an attention whore? Making up stuff that defy human nature, I'm disappointed in you," Austin sadly says, shaking his head in disappointment._

Breathing heavily, Ally suddenly shoots upward in bed.

'_That was a horrible dream… Well, I guess that just supports my main rule about this abnormality: Tell no one or anyone. It'd just ruin my life if I told anyone about this…' _Ally thinks.

Getting out of bed, she goes downstairs in her pajamas to get breakfast. Today was a Monday, so she always and ALWAYS woke up at 5:30 AM to be ready for the shop opening at 7:30 AM. She quickly gets a bowl of Fruit Loops **(2)** and practically shovels it al into her mouth, heads upstairs to brush and take a shower.

She then proceeds to get dressed in a yellow short sleeve blouse with a gray vest, a floral skirt, and a yellow chain necklace. She has her water amulet tucked into her shirt as she curls her hair to perfection, leaves her bangs out, and grabs her familiar brown boots. She slips them on as she grabs the keys and her bag full of her usual items, and jogs to Sonic Boom. She quickly checks her watch. **6:45 AM**, the watch flashes out. She smiles as she heads down to her favorite chill out place, a little lake near the mall. She has 45 minutes, why rush?

She settles down near the lake, grabbing her diary/songbook. She brainstorms some songs, and then a song lights up in her mind. She frantically writes it down:

"Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open

The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes

Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open

(Keep your eyes open _[4x]_)

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open" **(3)**

Ally smiles proudly before closing her songbook diary and checks her watch once more. **7:25 AM**, the watch's flashing letters make out. She walks to the Sonic Boom, opens it, and goes to the practice room, where she sighs contently. Stashing her items in a safe spot that's well hidden, she grabs a pickle, a pen, her songbook diary, and heads down to tackle down the customers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I feel proud of this story. I feel like I'm growing up a little with this story. YAY FOR ME! Anyway, I started using numbers to put in my story for parts that might need further explaining, or places that'll have a disclaimer. I got that from LostAmongTheStars, so I'm glad to have read your stories to get that. I didn't want to feel like I was stealing it, so yeah...**

**Anyway:  
**

**(1)- From 'for she' to 'water form', it's basically a place in parenthesis. Apparently, in writing, you're supposed to put commas where you would put parenthesis, so I'm being writing-wise correct for doing that. Thanks 6th grade LA teacher for that!  
**

**(2)- I do not have the proud ability of owning Fruit Loops, sadly...  
**

**(3)- I am sadly not the proud owner of "Eyes Open". That's Taylor Swift's proud title, and I guess the Hunger Games soundtrack's title too.  
**

**Of course, I do not own the big whopper of this: Austin and Ally. If I could, Cassidy wouldn't exist, and Austin and Ally would already know they love each other.  
**

**Anyway, this will be a story mostly focused on Ally, but hey, this WILL be an Auslly story. That's a no-brainer.  
**

**Also, did you guys like me writing in 3rd person format? Please let me know if I should continue with that or just use 1st person POV'S. It will help me a lot!  
**

**I won't be able to update too frequently, as soon, the internet I have (for I'm currently vacationing on the opposite hemisphere of where I live) won't be with me forever. Soon, I'm going somewhere else, and I'm pretty sure there and for the rest of my vacation, I won't have much, if any, Internet interaction... Basically, until early August, I won't have definite Internet access. That's just a little heads-up in advance. But I'll do my best to get a couple of chapters up! I promise!  
**

**Alright, that's the end of this A/N, so guys please R&R! I love the others, but those two are the main priorities. At least, if you're going to favorite or alert, please review first. It would make my day!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. Any ideas or suggestions for the story are appreciated! If I decide to use it, I PROMISE to give you a shout-out for it! Alrightio, me must go! Bwye bwye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 2:

(3rd person POV)

The clock had just struck 12 PM, and Ally happily headed out on her much-needed 10 minute break. She still felt a bit woozy, but can you blame her when she'd only gotten 5 and a half hours of sleep?

Ally strolled off to the Starbucks **(1) **shop that had just opened up, and ordered a large french vanilla frappacchino **(2)**. She slurped it up, moaning happily as the coffee effects immediately tingled through her, making her feel much more active.

"Hey Alls- whoa whoa whoa. Since when does Ally Dawson drink large coffee?" Austin asked in a shocked tone.

Ally shrugged indifferently and replied, "Having 5 and a half hours of sleep force drastic actions."

Looking flabbergasted **(3)**, Austin smirked and stated, "Ally Dawson didn't go to sleep at her bedtime? Call the media and press, this is big news!"

Ally glared at him and said, "Har har har," in a mocking tone. Then she headed out, and glanced at her watch. She still had 7 minutes, which was plenty of time to write a new song.

After 5 minutes, Ally still had nothing. Then, an idea struck her brain, and from that idea, a song was born:

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight."

**(4)**

Ally heard enthusiastic clapping behind her, and whirled around to see none other then Austin clapping and strolling into the room.

"Whoa Ally, that was amazing! Who was the song for, though?" Austin curiously asked.

Ally stared at the ground sadly, and softly stated, "It was for my mom."

Austin embraced her into a hug and said, "Hey, just remember, Trish, Dez your dad, and most importantly me are here for you, and will always be here for you."

"Thanks Austin. You always know how to cheer me up," Ally murmured as she happily returned Austin's hug.

Then she checked her watch and said, "Oh crap! My break ended!" while running downward towards the counter. Austin laughed seeing her so frantic to get back to work. It honestly looked… cute. Then he saw Cassidy, and ran down just as frantic as Ally had done just moments ago.

Ally saw him running and was wondering, _'Why is he running like that?'_ After seeing Cassidy, she scoffed.

'_Of course, Cassidy,'_ Ally bitterly thought. While Cassidy was a nice girl and seemed really nice, Ally was sort of bitter towards her since it seemed like she was always stealing Austin away from the rest of them.

After closing up the shop at 7 PM, she walked home. It started raining lightly, and Ally inwardly groaned. When rain was around, control was a lot harder. Ally nervously fingered the amulet, and thought, _'I am a calm bomb, I am a calm bomb.'_ **(5)**

Reaching her home, she changed into a black button up shirt that was full sleeved, and matching pants. She wore her hair in a bun, and put her feet into black combat boots. She crawled out the window, kept it open a crack, and crawled down using the tree near her window.

Jogging down to the usual training area, she spotted a series of buildings, and smirked.

'_I want to try something… new and risky. An interesting experiment, yeah, experiment.'_ Ally thought as she walked towards the tallest building near an isolated area. Shapeshifting into a gecko again, she crawled up the building. When she got up to the top, she shapeshifted back into herself, and looked down. Taking a deep breath, she ran towards the edge, and then she jumped.

* * *

**Author's Note: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger ending! Hint: she's going to die. No no, I can't kill Ally off that quickly, or at all! I'll probably write the next chapter again later today or tomorrow! Anyway, now to the numbers:**

**(1)- I DO NOT own Starbucks. If I did, oooh! That would be the best thing EVA!  
**

**(2)- I have NO CLUE how to spell frappacchino. On word, it apparently doesn't have it in the dictionary, so if anyone knows how to actually spell it, you're a smart cookie!  
**

**(3)- Flabbergasted is a strange word, right? I THINK I got it from Harry Potter, I'm not too sure now.  
**

**(4)- I just adore that song! But sadly, I do NOT own "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. If anyone can figure out which movie it's from, you get a shout-out!  
**

**(5)- The reason she says "I am a calm bomb" is first of all, it rhymes! LOL. But anywhos, it's actually because she's basically a living bomb with the way her powers have a sort of countdown before she displays it.  
**

**Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH for all your reviewing and other stuff! That inspired me to write this chapter and not be lazy with writing this, so thank you so so much! Now for the shout-out's for that, and some review replies. Alliteration! Anyway:  
**

**Story Alerts- Thanks so much to nikkiaugust80 ; queenc1 ; gothgirlbites ; micchir333 ; SeleStarz ; SpottedPelt of ThunderClan ; Blurry1379 ; and potterheaded-mockingjay-fly-on!  
**

**Favorite Stories- Thanks so much to nikkiaugust80 ; queenc1 ; gothgirlbites ; micchir333 ; StorieeMaker123 ; BackInHeaven ; Blurry1379; Hush Love, Story ; and beachlover2000!  
**

**Favorite Authors- Thanks so much to gothgirlbites and Blurry1379!  
**

**Author Alerts- ****Thanks so much to gothgirlbites and Blurry1379 (again)!**  


******Now, for review replying!  
**

******My reply to queenc1: Thank you so much! I'm glad to see that you've been hooked on. And alrightio, I will do my best to update soon and on a good basis. I don't want to leave you guys with only a few chapters! I promise to give you guys a couple of chapters before I most likely lose any and all Internet access during vacation time.  
**

******My reply to gothgirlbites: I wanted to do something hurtful to her, but yeah, that might not have been the best choice of words... *rubs necks nervously* But thanks for loving this story!  
**

******My reply to micchir333: Aww thank you! As a matter of fact, I am! Today, my cousin and I threw their dog in their pond! It was really fun too! (No, we're not evil to the dog, that's how they give the dog a shower.) And alrightio, I will do a chapter in 1st person's POV sooner or later and then we'll see which one is more... likeable.  
**

******My reply to StorieeMaker123: Really? Aw, thank you! I feel so special now! I thought it got a bit boring having Austin being the one with powers, so I gave Ally powers. I feel honored by you favoriting, so thank you. *bowing in gratitude* And no, your review wasn't plain! I thought it was fantabulous! But I'm glad to see my reviews for WTS are fantabulous (I'm in love with that word now.) I will update soon! Like I said above, I want to leave you guys with a couple of chapters to have (maybe 4 or 5) rather than like 2 chapters before I go.  
**

******My reply to BackInHeaven: Thanks for loving it! Wow, I feel like I just was in a McDonalds commercial for saying that. (-_-)  
Anyway, really? It's like Avatar! YES! My story's like James Cameron's movie! OH YEAH! Sorry, I love his movies, so you can hopefully understand my outburst at that. Thanks for favoriting my story!  
**

******My reply to potterheaded-mockingjay-fly-on: Thank you! I'm a weird person, so for it to be weird fills me with pride. Glad to see you liked the HG reference! I'll probably have a couple of HG and HP references in TTPADL. Wow, that's a long acronym...  
**

******Anyway, I probably won't reply to every single review if I get above 8, but this is an amount that won't take too long to review. If I get 8+ reviews, I'll choose a few detailed reviews with questions or ideas and reply to those. Anyway, that's the end of this insanely long author's note! See ya later (or tomorrow)!  
**

******Yours Sincerely,  
**

******The Reading Wizard  
**

******P.S. Who else is excited for the new A&A episode? I'm pretty excited for it, but not as much since I heard it's apparently the most anti-Auslly episode. D:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on TTPADL:_

Jogging down to the usual training area, she spotted a series of buildings, and smirked.

'_I want to try something… new and risky. An interesting experiment, yeah, experiment.'_ Ally thought as she walked towards the tallest building near an isolated area. Shapeshifting into a gecko again, she crawled up the building. When she got up to the top, she shapeshifted back into herself, and looked down. Taking a deep breath, she ran towards the edge, and then she jumped.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 3:

(Ally's POV)

I screamed as the force of gravity pulled me down with excruciating force. The wind was whipping my face and I felt totally daredevil-like. Now if I could only tell my friends about this, then they wouldn't think I'm such a spineless coward. They'd probably think I was mental if I told them about this anyway.

As I neared the ground, I fingered my water amulet and closed my eyes. If this experiment didn't go right, I was DOOMED. I felt the familiar sea breeze and seaweed smell of when I morphed into my water form, and I smiled. This meant my experiment worked! Then I landed on the ground, but fortunately, the way I was stretched didn't put too much pressure on any parts.

'_Thank the lord and Voldemort_ **(1) **_that no one saw this...'_ I happily think as I morph back into my human form after checking to make sure the coast was clear. Whistling happily, I head back to my training area.

"Hey Ally, I saw your stunt! Now _that_ is true devotion to your powers!" My fellow abnormal buddy Trent hooted, holding his fist out for a fist-bump. I happily fist-bumped him. You see, when I first started training, I was a bit unsure about it. Then I met Trent, and he convinced me to. Ever since, we've been the best of buds.

"Wanna have an abnormal battle?" I ask Trent. It's our little thing to have friendly competitions every 6 months using our powers because well, we need '_battle_' experience for the real world, so what better way then to have our friendly competitions?

"Sure, but I have to warn you, my airbending is wicked even for me at this moment** (2)**," He agrees while nodding.

"Please. I bet my waves could clock you in a second. And that's not using a full moon! Plus, my tridents have been getting more useful nowadays," I counter back at him.

He strolls over to his side of the field, and I stroll over to mine. My blood is pumping; this is the especially fun part of Abnormal 101: Crash Coursing. He puts up an air spiral, and I put up a water spiral. When they touch, the battle begins. He shoots an air arrow at me, and to deflect it, I summon water and create a shield.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat this water beast!" I yell in a jokingly cocky tone while pointing to me. He narrows his eyes at me as if saying, _'Oh, bring it __on_'

He creates an air bomb and hurtles it at me. I quickly rush to the water and transport to be behind him, and he stomps his foot in frustration.

"Stop doing that!" He whines in frustration, and I almost giggle. He sounds so much like a girl at that point. I can't give up my hiding place though. Summoning water rope snake hybrids, I throw them at Trent and they immediately wrap up around him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I win, again!" I say while laughing as I make the rope-snakes evaporate into thin air.

"You may have won this time, but next time, victory will be **mine**!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes retorting, "You've been saying that since we were 10, and now it's been 7 years. I'm pretty sure that's kind of saying that you're not going to win a lot, if any, of the competitions."

He rolls his eyes before saluting at me saying, "Crap! It's 11:30! We'd better head back before we get… _caught_," while shuddering at the last word. With that last parting word, we jog back to our homes.

Using the same process to get in as I did the previous day, I make it to bed with only seconds left. I sigh in relief again, and struggle to fall asleep until 2:30 AM.

Yawning enormously, I wake up at 5:30 AM, and do my morning process. Since I only have 5 minutes today before it opens up, I sadly don't get to go to my serenity hide-out. I do, however, have enough time to grab another large french vanilla frappaccino.

I then open up, and my dad gets there and luckily he handles the crowd of customers while I get to relax and almost fall asleep in the practice room. _'Thank you dad,'_ I think.

I decide to take a short nap, and when I wake up at 9 AM, I feel much better. I feel good enough to write a song, and I have a bunch of ideas swarming throughout my head. I merge them together to create a song:

"_I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Incomes bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive_

The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said oooh"**(3)**

For the second time in a row, Austin's clapping behind me.

"That was an epic song, Ally!" He happily said.

"Thanks Austin! I was thinking this be one of your songs cause it's upbeat, and well, you love your hair," I say, smirking at the same time.

"You know me so well, Ally," He sadly says while pretending to cry. I roll my eyes at this.

"You forgot something though: I don't love my hair as much as I love you. Your songwriting, I mean!" He continues, looking nervous at the second to last part, and rushingly saying the last part.

'_Well, clearly Austin doesn't like me then…'_ I think sadly as I quirk up an eyebrow at his weird response.

"Anyway, guess what day it is?" I happily ask.

He thinks for a second before asking, "What day did we meet, and what month?"

"December 27th," I state.

He grins before attacking me with a bear hug and yelling, "Happy 7 month anniversary!" **(4)**

I laugh and return the hug. At times like these, I feel like we're in our little world, and I always feel perfectly content to be in our small world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow peopleini's! I am back with a new installment of The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life! Now, let's get down to business: **

**First of all, starting from this chapter, there will be a little recap at the beginning telling what happened at the end of the previous chapter. You might have been able to tell that, so this announcement would help the people... with near the amount of brain cells as Cat Valentine from Victorious Seasons 2-3. I don't know why they instantly made her a lot dumber, it kind of annoyed me.  
**

**Anyway, was the new A&A episode good? I couldn't watch it as I'm in the opposite hemisphere of where I live, so I couldn't watch it. (Obviously!) If anyone could tell me a good summary, or even better, a good link of the episode, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I did hear that Cassidy turns Austin down because of a LA tour, so I'm happy about that! Now, number time!:  
**

**(1)- Yeah yeah, I don't own Voldemort. But see what happens when you take the 'and' out? Trololol... What? Only funny to me?  
**

**(2)- Yeah, Trent is an airbender. Remind you of someone else? And for some reason, I picture Alex Pettifyer or Cody Simpson as Trent.  
**

**(3)- I do not own "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammar. Yet. *mischievous grin*  
**

**(4)- In this story, they've known each other for 7 months, and that day is the anniversary of when they met. So yeah...  
**

**Now, my little thank-you's!  
**

**Story Alerts- Thanks so much to Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson and Barbie190!  
**

**Favorite Stories- Thanks so much to ****Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson** and SusuC!  


**Now, my favorite, REVIEW REPLYING!:  
**

**My reply to SolarianLovix's reply: Thank you so much! I've had this idea in my head, but recently, I've gotten the main points of the story, so, thus, here it is!  
**

**My reply to queenc1: Glad to see it's being loved! I will update as much as possible before my internet access is lost. (-_-)  
**

**My reply to StorieeMaker123: Your word is freakin' BEAST! And thank you. My email sign-off is actually sort of like that, it's _ the Awesome ABBFF Reading Freak Extreme! I'll fill the blank in for you in a PM. And, yeah, I saw the author's note for WTS. I hope your boo-boo (broken finger) gets better soon. Glad to see it's amazingness is being revealed, and what I said above. Haha, glad to see flabbergasted is popular among you! It IS a fun word, is it not? Why do retarted sounding or looking words have to be so epic? And I LOVE THE WORD BEFUDDLED! You, my friend, have an EPIC dictionary of words.  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites: Yeah, that would have been nice to see. Or maybe it did happen? (o_O) No no, I doubt that would happen... That seems nice though.  
**

**My reply to I'm just me2: (1) Oh, so that's how it's spelled... THANK YOU SO DOBBY AND EFFIN' MUCH! (2) Oh really? It was on Zoey 101? Huh, don't remember that, but that's epic! (3) Nope, it's not in Legally Blonde. Good try though. I love the books based on Legally Blonde, even though the only thing that's the same is the character "Elle Woods". But, A Thousand Miles is in the movie... WHITE CHICKS! Yeah, I found that out by Youtube. Go figure. Glad to see it's awesomenessmajigy is exposed to you. :D  
**

**Anyway, that's a wrap, folks! Wait, this isn't a movie? *slaps forehead* Anyway, see you guys tomorrow since I seem to be doing that now. Or maybe even later today (for my time zone)... But you guys are lucky, I didn't do this for my other stories... See ya!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on TTPADL:_

He grins before attacking me with a bear hug and yelling, "Happy 7 month anniversary!"

I laugh and return the hug. At times like these, I feel like we're in our little world, and I always feel perfectly content to be in our small world.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 4:

(Ally's POV)

When Austin lets me go, I feel disappointed, but hide it.

"Well, since now we don't need a new song, I guess no all-nighter?" Austin says.

I nod and confirm, "Yeah, I guess…"

Then I hear a loud crash, and I instinctively yell, "DEZ!" and run downstairs.

When I see Trent, my heart just about stops. No no no, not romantic-wise, scared and shocked-wise. You see, he's one of the biggest links to my other part of my life. If he reveals something, I'm pretty much dead.

"Hey Ally!" Trent said while enthusiastically waving.

I wave back replying, "Oh hey Trent. Why are you here?"

He pouts and fakes a sad tone saying, "I just wanted to visit my bestie."

I roll my eyes and give him a friendly hug and mess his hair up. He frowns remembering how I always especially seem to do it before we compete, or as I say it, before _I_ win.

Lowering his voice to a husky whisper, "What? Competition this soon?"

I jokingly slap his head and whisper back, "Idiot! Of course not. I'd be violating the rules." **(1)**

He nods.

Austin then comes over to us, holds out his hand to Trent, and greets, "Hi! I'm Austin Moon, and I'm Ally's partner."

Trent shakes his hand and quirks up an eyebrow at me, "Ally has a boyfriend?" and the tone at the end sounds so teasing that I'd probably water-slap him for using that tone if I weren't… in my other part of my life.

I shake my head and say, "No no no, we're musical partners. I write the songs, Austin sings them."

"Gotcha," Trent understandingly nods and says.

There was an awkward silence before Austin cut through the silence with, "So Trent, how do you know Ally so well?" and his nostrils seem to flare a bit. Is Austin… jealous? No, that's ridiculous, Austin wouldn't be jealous over me, plain ol' Ally Dawson.

"We've been close family friends since thee age of 8," Trent says with a fake medieval accent. We look at each other, and crack up laughing.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya Ally, nice to meet you Austin!" Trent cheerily says as he walks out the door. Then Cassidy walks in, and drags Austin away. Yup, they're dating. Yippee…

Well, maybe now I can hang out with Trish- hold on a second, I haven't seen Trish at all since yesterday. Or Dez. Now **THAT'S** strangeness for you. I guess they're busy or something…

After closing up the shop and saying good-bye to Austin along with a hug, I walk to my house and do my usual process. While I'm changing with my back to the door, I hear the door open and Austin's familiar voice saying, "Hey A- AHH!" and then hurriedly slamming the door shut. I blush and mentally face-palm knowing that now Austin's seen me in only my purple bra and matching underwear. UGH!

(Austin's POV)

I walk outside the door patiently, while thinking, _'Wow… Ally looked hot in only a bra and underwear… Wait wait wait, why am I thinking like that? Cassidy's my perfectly great girlfriend, and Ally's only my best friend.'_

Then Ally walked out in a totally non-Ally outfit: Black long-sleeve button down shirt, matching pants, and her hair was in a ponytail. _'Whoa…_'

"Um, Austin, you needed something?" Ally asked me.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could write next week's song in advance because Cassidy and I are dating, so we're gonna be going on a lot of dates, and yeah!" I rushingly said to Ally.

"Erm, let me think about when we can write it then… I've gotta go somewhere. I can't be late. See ya Austin!" Ally said while grabbing black combat boots, and then she headed out. I frowned wondering where she could have gone, and then I remembered Cassidy and immediately forgot to go hang out at her house.

(Ally's POV)

Trent and I had just been chilling out, having a best buds day instead of training. That's what we always do the day after our friendly competitions.

"So, that Austin kid? He seemed to think we were a 'thing'. I think Austin has the hots for my little Ally," He said, fake-crying. I water slap him like I wanted to earlier.

"That's crazy, Austin already has a girlfriend, and we're just best friends," I say shrugging, but feeling sad on the inside. _'Oh crap! I'm falling for Austin! That's like the 2__nd__ most important rule for abnormals broken. NOT ANOTHER RULE BROKEN! WHY?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, 4 chapters in 4 days... I love you guys too much. :D Anyway, firstly, I want you guys to let me know whether I should write in 3rd person POV or in 1st person POV. I've done 2 chapters with each, so you should be able to tell which one you prefer. The POV that is chosen by the majority will be the permanent POV for TTPADL. **

**So... now you know that the two A's like each other and reciprocate the feelings. But Cassidy still has some of Austin's heart, which is why he feels kinda confused. Don't worry though, THIS WILL BE AN AUSLLY STORY FOR SURE!  
**

**Now: Thank you time!  
**

**Thanks so much to SusuC for favoriting this story! Now, to SeleStarz, you're a special person this week for having done each of the following: Favorite Story, Author Alert, and Favorite Author. SO THANK YOU FOR THAT! Now, review replies!:  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz: Yeah, Ally with powers makes it different, and I'm glad to see it's a good different! No, they're not going to like each other, but I'll have a Trelly surprise later on. Thanks though! I'm updating as much as I can! AND THANK YOU FOR THE DESCRIPTION! I'm watching it now though... I just heard the bad song. Yeesh!  
**

**My reply to queenc1: Yeah, I want that moment to be SPECTACULAR! Thanks!  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites: Well, Ally's oblivious to Austin's love for her and vice versa. Ally can be a bit... clueless at times. In a good way of course. And wow, I want to do that with some couples too! AWESOME! But hey, Auslly WILL happen. That's a PROMISE!  
**

**Also, I need two girl OC's. OC Form will be up as the next chaptermabob. Well, I think you understand. So yeah.  
**

**I have a sad story to tell: Firstly, I was riding on a rickshaw (bicycle moves straw carriage), and the bicycle seat's end was jammed into my knee. It indented. D: Then, my FAVORITE PURSE FOR 2 YEARS BROKE CAUSE IT'S STRAP RANDOMLY DECIDED TO BREAK! :O So yeah, I'm sad about that. D:  
**

**OC Form will be up in a few minutes!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. I get about 2 more weeks of internet access! YES!  
**


	5. OC Form

OC Form:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Looks:

Interests:

Dislikes:

Who in Team Austin do they like?:

Who in Team Austin do they NOT like?:

Which pairings do they support?:

Which pairings do they HATE?:

Note: One of them HAS to like Trish, and one of them HAS to like Dez. Other than that, the OC can be however normal or wacky.

Yours Sincerely,

The Reading Wizard


	6. Chapter 5

_Previously on TTPADL:_

"That's crazy, Austin already has a girlfriend, and we're just best friends," I say shrugging, but feeling sad on the inside. _'Oh crap! I'm falling for Austin! That's like the 2nd most important rule for abnormals broken. NOT ANOTHER RULE BROKEN! WHY?'_

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 5:

(3rd person POV)

Trent rolled his eyes, and said, "Alright, whatever you say," even though he seriously doubted that they were 'just' best friends.

Ally could tell he was skeptical, so she doused his head with water for fun.

Trent was spluttering as he basically choked out, "What the? Why?"

Ally laughed and replied, "I felt like it," while shrugging.

Trent spat out the water in his mouth before stating, "I found this AWESOME place where they have extreme sports for… abnormals. I mean, they can have non-abnormals, but there's a VIP area for abnormals. Plus, I heard they have a killer buffet and dance area especially for non-abnormals. So, wanna go?"

Ally pondered it, and decided to go. _'Hey, Dad's out of town, so why not live a little?'_

"Alrightio, let's go!" Ally exclaimed. Trent starting laughing along with her, and the two of them headed out to the place.

After the two of them were at the front of the line, the security person said, "Cragfunk?"

The two of them understood that it meant "2-2=?" so they replied with "0"

The security guard nodded and led them to the VIP area. Ally saw Austin and Cassidy with Dez and a petite looking girl** (1)**. The four of them were dancing together. Ally quickly turned her head around so they wouldn't notice her. Fortunately for her, they didn't notice her.

"Dang…" Ally and Trent said at the same time as they saw the room. The room they had entered had a surfing game **(2)** that looked awesome, and many doors leading to other rooms. Each door had a label for which extreme sport it had.

"Oooh! Bungee-jumping! We HAVE GOT to try that!" Ally squealed in excitement. Trent nodded his head in agreement. The two headed to the door, and opened it. There were 2 other people in there, and one of them looked at Ally and Trent. **(3) **

"Here you go. I imagine you'll need it," the guy who looked at them said to Trent and Ally in a British accent.

They thanked him, buckled up, and then they stood on the pedestal to jump off.

"1,2,**3**!" They counted together before jumping off.

They both screamed exhilarating screams of joy before they landed. Ally's landing wasn't the most graceful, but she didn't get too hurt, luckily.

"Wanna try out the surfing game?" Trent asked Ally.

She thought about it before shrugging and agreeing. They gave the equipment to the guy that'd gave it to them, and they went to the game.

Trent turned out to suck at it, and now Ally was doing it. She did expert mode, and it was a bit… off.

"Whoo!" Ally said. Too soon though, for then the surfboard started being more diffucult. By then, a small crowd had gathered, and they were all talking about how the surfboard was being strange.

Then, the game ominously said, **"MALFUNCTION,"** before it ejected Ally, and she hit the wall, HARD.

Immediately, people swarmed to Ally asking her worriedly, "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her head and said, "My head hurts, but otherwise I'm fine."

The all nod and go off to their respective areas except for Trent.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trent asked worriedly.

Ally rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, yes, I'm fine." Then she winced when she touched her ankle.

Trent looked at it, and said, "Maybe you should get that checked out."

Ally nodded and they went to the doctor.

The next day, Ally was walking in with a cast around her ankle at the usual time. Trent had come with her to help her out as she wasn't supposed to move around too much. As Ally went up to the practice room, Trent took her place in assisting the customers of Sonic Boom.

At around 11 AM, Ally growled. Austin was supposed to come at 9 AM! _'It's probably because of Cassidy and them dating. But they're still a great couple.'_ Ally thought.

Then Trent walked up and said, "Hey Ally-roo. I brought you some lunch," He said gesturing to the all-new pickle burger from the All-Pickle Store, pickle fries, and a coke.

"Thanks! I wonder why my friends haven't come by yet," Ally said sadly at the last part.

"I saw Trish with some girl that had auburn hair **(4)**. They were hanging out at Trish's new job. I saw Dez with some petite girl, and they were in line for a Zaliens movie. Then I saw Austin and Cassidy at some café, and it looked like Cassidy was writing down lyrics or something," Trent said.

Ally looked startled. "What? So pretty much all my 'friends' have other better people to hang around?" with tears threatening to prick her eyes.

Trent sat down next to her and patted her back.

"It's okay Ally-roo. I got your back," Trent supportively said. Ally hugged Trent and murmured a quiet thank you.

Later on, Ally still thinking about how Austin seemed to have easily gotten a new songwriter and everyone else getting new people to be with hurt her and pricked her heart, til she had new songs:

_'You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together, always_

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend_  
_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_  
_And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're thinking_  
_I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Our memories they can be inviting_  
_But some are altogether mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I_  
_With my head in my hands I sit and cry_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_No no no_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_And I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_It's all ending_  
_Gotta stop pretending who we are_

_You and me_  
_I can see us dying, are we?_

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_No no_  
_Don't speak_  
_I know what you're thinking_  
_And I don't need your reasons_  
_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_I know what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh_  
_I know just what you're thinking_  
_And I don't need your reasons_

_I know you good, I know you good_  
_I know you real good, oh_

_Lalalalala, lalalalala_  
_Don't! Don't!_

_Oh, oh_  
_Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling_  
_Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling_  
_Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts_  
_Oh_  
_Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling'_ **(5)**

Then Ally thought hard and deep, and got a poem specifically for them:

'_I never thought this could happen,_

_That you'd all get new links._

_I never thought it'd be that easy, _

_That you'd go without a struggle._

_Cause you left me,_

_For someone.. different._

_Cause you gave me,_

_It all to take it back._

_I never thought this could happen,_

_That you'd all get new links._

_I never thought it'd be that easy, _

_That you'd go without a struggle._

_Now you're gone, _

_With a new lifeform for you._

_Now you're done,_

_With sticking round for me._

_I never thought this could happen,_

_That you'd all get new links._

_I never thought it'd be that easy, _

_That you'd go without a struggle._

_Now I'm reminiscing on_

_All the good times, we had._

_I'm thinking hard and deep,_

_To see what I did to do this._

_I never thought this could happen,_

_That you'd all get new links._

_I never thought it'd be that easy, _

_That you'd go without a struggle.'_** (6)  
**

Ally looked over her poem, and smiled sadly. It was beautiful, yet reeked of sadness. Perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dang peoples, y'all are just killing me now with all these reviews and other stuff! Wait, did I just say y'all? Great, now I sound like Paula Deen. I love her cooking show though, she just shouldn't use so much butter. Anywho, I realized that I forgot the numbers from Chapter 4, so here they are:**

**(1)- Yup, they have special rules for their competitions. Dedicated, aren't they?  
**

**And well, that's it for Chapter 4. Now the numbers for Chapter 5:  
**

**(1)- That petite looking girl is Talia (Tally) McBride! Thanks to heyitsme517 for submitting her, and congrats! Talia will be one of the permanent OC's in this story! There was another OC I wanted to use, but then it wouldn't work with the plan I already had. Sorry StorieeMakeer123! Your OC was great, and very close to being in Talia's place.  
**

**(2)- Yeah, it's the very famous surfing game from iParty with Victorious! Y'know, the one that shot Sinjin out of a window into the hot tub?  
**

**(3)- The guy that looked at Ally and Trent and has a British accent, I imagine as the actor Gregg Sulkin. Y'know, from Wizards of Waverly Place? He played Mason. I hate to say this, but I liked him better in Season 4. In Season 5, he started acting more American. D:  
**

**(4)-The girl with auburn hair is... Olivia Kotelly! Thanks to SeleStarz for submitting her, and congrats for Olivia being a permanent OC!  
**

**(5)- I don't own "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. I've never actually heard it though, I just looked up a song on the Internet to fit Ally's dilemma, and this song was a popular choice, so here it is!  
**

**(6)- This poem is a VERY famous poem by none other then MOI! Please tell me if I should continue writing poems! I know there'll be at least one more poem in this story, but if you guys want more, I'll put more, maybe write more!  
**

**Um guys? Did you guys not read the part to vote on which POV I should use? It's alright though, just please let me know in a review if I should use 3rd person or 1st person.  
**

**Now, thank you time!  
**

**Story Alert: Thanks a lot to kimandjackKickinit and ladyyucki16!  
**

**Favorite Author: Thanks a lot to kimandjackKickinit and StorieeMakeer123!  
**

**Twice more, I must thank kimandjackKickinit for author alerting me and favoriting this story!  
**

**Now, the people that made an OC for this story, I must thank you:  
**

**Thanks SO MUCH to heyitsme517, StorieeMakeer123, kimandjackKickinit, SeleStarz, PersonYouDon'tKnow727, DarkAngel aka DementiaJackson, and ladyyucki16! I have to say, I didn't expect 7 OC Forms submitted! I expected maybe 4 if I was lucky... SO THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!  
**

**Now review replying:  
**

**My reply to queenc1: Yeah, he's jealous. Jelly? LOL. Is that some new code word for jealous that I never heard of?  
**

**My reply to StorieeMakeer123: Yeah. Maybe a scientist should find the reason why freaky words are too amazing for us. Ah... Your phone. Me understandie. Yeah, it gets annoying and tricky, I understand. Thanks for sending in an OC Form! I was going to pick it, but it didn't fit in with the plot I'd made, so yeah... I entered an OC for YOUR story! Glad to see I inspired you to have an OC contest. Glad to see TTPADL has your love. :P  
**

**My reply to Christianna: Alrightio! I am updating as much as I can! Thanks!  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz: Yeah, someone COULD have happened... But I want this story to be long, so big drama won't happen too soon regarding powers and secrets.  
**

**Thanks guys for being such great fans of this story! I feel so much more loved for this story than my other 2 multi-chapter stories. But eh, I guess it's because this is a not as common genre, and plus, my writing's improved since "An Austin and Ally Story"...  
**

**Hee hee!  
**

**Alrightio, I don't think there's much more to say! Remember guys, this is your to-do list:  
**

**(1) Read this chapter, and hopefully review!  
**

**(2) In your review, let me know whether I should write this story in 3rd person or 1st person POV. (Hint: for those that don't know or don't get what 3rd and 1st person POV is like, Chapters 1,2, and 5 are 3rd person while Chapters 3 and 4 are 1st person. Hopefully, then your choice will be easier!)  
**

**Anyway, I think that's an end to this chapter! Pip pip cheerio people! Heehee, I sounded British. :D  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously on TTPADL:_

Ally looked over her poem, and smiled sadly. It was beautiful, yet reeked of sadness. Perfect.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 6:

(Ally's POV)

'_I still can't believe that Austin would do that… Trish and Dez too, of course! But Austin SPECIFICALLY promised to me that they would never do that, and then they forget all about me! Some friends…'_ I think bitterly thinking of how the rest of Team Austin seemed to have no time for me.

Sure, Trish had seen me a few times, but it was always for a few minutes, and then back to **Olivia**, the girl that's practically her new life's only other person, besides the rest of Team Austin.

You know what's funny? For some reason, the rest of Team Austin plus their special people always meet up for lunch and go together to places, especially the club that Trent and I went to 2 days earlier, and then they completely forget about me. Bullcrap.

I decide to at least temporarily break out of my wallowings to put a big ol' **X** on today's date on the calendar. Just two more days til my birthday! Why oh why did they have to do this funny business right before my birthday? GOD, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? Do you want me to be a bad person to get this to stop?

I looked at the clock. Twelve thirty PM. No one would ever notice me using my abnormal powers to heal my sprained ankle. It's practically rush lunch time…

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes, and move the water from my glass to my ankle, and picture it being cleansed of any impurities. I open my eyes, and see the ankle is perfectly fine now. I smile.

'_Thank you water powers… You make life so much less painless!'_ I happily think.

Walking downstairs after making sure that any evidence of my powers was gone, I see Austin dragging a reluctant Cassidy with him into the Sonic Boom.

'_Well, that's a strange sight…_' I confuzzledly **(1)** think.

"Hey Ally!" Austin cheerily says.

'_What, because of Cassidy, now I have to be plain ol' Ally? Why not just call me Allyson next?'_ I think.

"Hey Austin, Cassidy," I coolly greet.

"Err, I was hoping to buy a guitar, a keyboard, drums, and a saxophone…" Austin awkwardly says.

I roll my eyes and say, "Go ahead and get them. You still have to pay though."

Austin pouts '_It looks cuter when Austin pouts then Trent or anyone else…'_, and takes them, and then places them on the counter.

I ring them up, the total cost being $300.79, and he passes me his credit card.

"Here ya go," I say, handing them the Sonic Boom bag with all their purchases.

"Thanks Ally!" Austin happily thanks.

"Hold up, are you sure you're Ally? I mean, you're acting really calm and not spazzy," Cassidy says.

I can feel anger coursing through my veins, but I ignore it and say with a bitter smile, "Well, that wasn't very polite of you."

"Cassidy, that wasn't nice to say. Now say you're sorry!" Austin sternly says to Cassidy.

Cassidy rolls her eyes and states in a monotone tone, "Sorry."

I nod and accept her terrible excuse of an apology.

When they leave, I scream in outrage and throw my pen at the wall. It sticks in the ceiling, right besides the camera.

'_HOW DARE THAT SHE-DEVIL SAY THAT? You know, she seemed a lot nicer at first..'_ I angrily think. Then I'm inspired with another song, so I quickly rush to write it:

'_I always thought you_

_Were a nice person._

_Genuine, caring, and thoughtful,_

_Then you turned it all inside-out._

_You sang melodiously_

_Without a flaw._

_I thought maybe you and him_

_Would be the perfect pair._

_I always thought you _

_Were a nice person._

_Genuine, caring, and thoughtful, _

_Then you turned it all inside-out._

_Now I cry hollowly_

_While you laugh victoriously._

_I'd gotten the wrong impression,_

_Giving you the perfect chance._

_I always thought you_

_Were a nice person._

_Genuine, caring, and thoughtful,_

_Then you turned it all inside-out._

_Now your heart_

_Clearly churns malicious._

_Even though the first impression_

_Screamed angel._

_I always thought you_

_Were a nice person._

_Genuine, caring, and thoughtful,_

_Then you turned it all inside-out.' _**(2)**

I smile proudly at a beautiful piece of song literature. I ponder what the title should be before a title screams loud enough to be heard. '_Oooh! Maybe those lyrics should be in my next song!'_ I think while writing the very important title, "**First Impressions Inside-Out**," on the top of the lyric sheet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, it wasn't the longest thing ever, but hopefully it was angel material! Alrightio, the people that voted for which POV I should use, thank you so much! However, it seems that First person POV won, so that's the POV for the rest of the story...**

**Anyway, number time!:  
**

**(1)- Confuzzle is a made-up word by me. OH YEAH: Me and my friend are having a war on whether confuzzle or confizzle is better. Let me know which word sounds cooler! Pwease?  
**

**(2)- A song by the one and only, ME! :D Please let me know what you thought of it. Pwease? (pouty lips and doggy eyes)  
**

**Anyway, guys, we got to hear a bit more about Trish and hear some stuff from Austin and Cassidy. Obviously, Austin had to defend Ally. It's A&A code. Duh... But in this story, Cassidy will NOT be the sweet girl from Diners and Daters. She will be kind of mailicious, but hey, this is fanfiction. So yeah... And don't worry, her friends will be back sooner or later... (Psst... It's probably going to be later... Sssh...) HEY! Who said that? Oh wait, it was me... (-_-) Whoopsie...  
**

**Guys, a couple of you still entered OC Forms, and maybe I didn't make this clear enough, but the OC CONTEST IS OVER. I got my OC's, no more need.  
**

**Now, thank you time!  
**

**It was mostly reviews? Wow, that's like the opposite of my other stories. Awesome Dobby either way!  
**

**Thanks to Musical Glitters for favoriting this story, and thanks to PepTalkGurl101 for story alerting TTPADL!  
**

**Now, review responses:  
**

**My reply to Musical Glitters' 4 reviews: Yeah, Trent is a pretty funny guy... And yeah, I imagine a little kid having a tantrum because they can't get ice cream. Yes, wittle Austin was jeawous of wittle Trent. :D Thanks for liking my poem! YEAH! Uniquely original! Oh yeah! *happy dance, stops when everyone starts staring* Sheesh, no need to stare...  
**

**My reply to heyitsme517: No problem! Your OC was really cool, so it got what it got. Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Of course, I'll switch it up every once in a while. I have to keep it fresh! Thanks!  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz: Broken heart? Yeah. Broken ankle? No problem for her, she can just water-heal it. :P Yeah, but I'm using that kind of situation when they just get caught up in something else and kind of just focus on that til it corrupts their brain. Of course Trent is there! They're practically attached at the hip! I won't say their type of bond until later, I don't want to spoil it. You'll see later what type of bond is there, though. In a few chapters. Alrightio! Haha, I hope you weren't that good at flips so then I'll feel more special. :D But hey, Olivia was a cool OC, she got what she got. No problem!  
**

**My reply to kimandjackKickinit: Obviously, she will! I think you read my mind. (o_O) Now teach me that skill!  
**

**My reply to PepTalkGurl101: That literally made me LOL as soon as I read your question. It was pretty fun. I love Ally, but having stuff like that happen is funny, regardless of who it happened to. But I was mostly inspired for that to happen since Sinjin got thrown off too. I couldn't make her fall out a window, that would be too harsh, so I scaled it down to a wall. Derp. Good question though! :P  
**

**Now, I didn't reply to all of them. Some of them constantly say the same thing, so yeah... I chose the reviews that had material that could be unique in answering.  
**

**Since I didn't reply to them all, here's the thank-you list to the complete review people for Chapter 5: queenc1, Musical Glitters, heyitsme517, SeleStarz, girlygrayeyes12, gothgirlbites, PepTalkGurl101, Person who Loves Your Story, and AandA. Thank all of you for taking the time to review! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, that's a wrap!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard.  
**


	8. Important Message

Fanfiction will be DELETING stories that contain mature content, violence,  
stories based on songs! Meaning if your story isn't K, it has a chance of  
being gone.

So almost every story on the site. There's a petition going around  
to try to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is:  
www . change petitions /fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net. Remember to remove the spaces. Please sign  
it if you haven't.

But there's more. Black Out Day is on June 23rd. DO NOT GO ON  
FF Net. DON'T READ, DON'T REVIEW, DON'T MESSAGE YOUR  
FRIENDS, AND DON'T UPDATE! If enough people participate, then the site will  
notice and will realize that we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word anyway you can, messaging, updating your stories with  
an Authors Note, facebook, tumblr, twitter, anything like that.

June 23rd-Remember it.  
Please! Spread the word and join the fight!

Yours Sincerely,

The Reading Wizard

P.S. Sorry I couldn't update! I was traveling, and we got there kinda late... Might update soon.


	9. Chapter 7

_Previously on TTPADL:_

I smile proudly at a beautiful piece of song literature. I ponder what the title should be before a title screams loud enough to be heard. '_Oooh! Maybe those lyrics should be in my next song!'_ I think while writing the very important title, "**First Impressions Inside-Out**," on the top of the lyric sheet.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 7:

(Ally's POV)

I stare glumly at the calendar, slightly disbelieving what I'm seeing. ONE MORE DAY until my birthday, and my 'friends' still haven't stopped acting so janked-up** (1)**. At least I still have Trent. We'll most likely have a little celebration at our special area, and then we'll head on down to the club.

Yup, it's our nightly activity now. Guess who I ALWAYS see there? Yup, Caustin** (2)**, as everyone calls it. The 'it' couple of the club. Always dancing, smiling, and kissing, like the perfect couple would do.

Well, honestly, it feels as if Cassidy's sort of using Austin for popularity. It seems like she prefers friends over boyfriend, but she seems to only want to have action with him with huge crowds.

I can't be sure, but my hunchs are usually pretty spot-on. Oh crap, now I'm reminding myself of a detective from the 60's or sometime like that…

At night, I close up the shop, and head home to prepare myself. I quickly get ready, and then meet up with Trent. They greet, and then start practicing.

Grasping my water amulet in my hands, squinting my eyes shut, I picture the huge wave and then I feel a huge energy rocking in my stomach. Raising my arms high, I summon the wave to grow from the full moon's light and my energy, and it goes high before I let it go and it 'shlops' onto the sandy grounds.

"Dang Ally! That was SOMETHING!" Trent excitedly exclaims as he runs over to me. I smile proudly yet modestly. That was my biggest project, and since I can summon it, I guess now I have to just get it to rise and rise…

"C'mon Ally! I hear Masfactoo **(3)** is serving these delicious buffalo nuggets **(4)** today!" Trent practically begged. Dang, those buffalo nuggets **(4)** must be something…

"Okay okay, we can go. We go there every night anyway, why would it be different?" I say with laughter evident in my voice as we run towards Masfactoo.

After ordering the buffalo nuggets **(4)**, we head to see what happened to the famous surfing game.

"It's still there? And it's working?" I say, shock dripping throughout my voice.

"Yup. Apparently, they fixed it and thought we might break it again, so they gave it to the normals," A chinese dude named Shin said angrily.

We all felt angry, how was this fair? Just because the game breaks, they decide to give it to the normals?

"Well, did they give us something else then? I mean, we've had that game for 7 YEARS. They can't just take it away from us without any sort of heads-up or anything," A girl that had graduated from college spoke up.

We all nodded in agreement. Then, the buffalo nuggets **(4)** happened. Everyone ran up to the mini-bar to get them. Well, I ran up there too so I wouldn't get trampled like some other slower people.

"Whoa! These are DELICIOUS!" I exclaim while chewing on them.

The college graduate nodded and said through her nugget, "Yeah, these and Karaoke Dokie** (5)** have the best nuggets. Honestly, I find it more worth it to get them here."

A couple of the abnormals nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, wait, so you guys just hang out together a lot?" Trent spoke up. Wait, he's done with his nuggets? They give us 20!

"Yeah, we consider ourselves a big family of freaks," A girl with neon green hair spoke up.

"That's really cool. If only I had friends like this…" I casually state.

I get a few curious stares and the neon green hair girl replies, "What, they ignore you or something?"

"Recently, they all seemed to find different people to hang out with. My friend Trish started hanging out a lot with her old childhood friend, Dez got a girlfriend, and Austin got a girlfriend too," I state.

"Well, as long as it's not Cassidy, then they'll come back sooner or later," The college girl speaks up.

Wait what? Cassidy?

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't throw banana peels at me for not updating as soon as hoped! The internet was being evil for some websites, and for Fanfiction, it wasn't being all that great. Two days ago, I had a fever and apparently STOMACH WORMS. Then yesterday, I was on a bus for 10 hours... My butt felt so uncomfortable after that. But, now I am updating with a new installment of TTPADL! I won't get to update as often as hoped because of the traveling around the country that I shall be doing, and also because lately, my sister's been complaining about pretty much everything to me. She complained that I never gave her the computer, she complained that I act abnormal because of my rocking back and forth tendency, and she even stooped as low as yelling at me to shut up and just go to sleep while I was throwing up at 4 or 5 AM because she couldn't sleep. Yeah, I got pretty pissed at my sister, and so 2 days ago, my patience cracked and I slapped her on the thigh. Sorta like a b*tch-slap... (-_-) So now she's complaining more, and now I can't be on the laptop as much so she can go on it more and watch her shows, and go on Facebook. D: So, I've had a few annoying days, but now I've got some time to update! Anyway, enough of my complaining, and onto the numbers!:**

**(1)- Janked-up is one of my phrases. Like, "You're so janked up on some wacky stuff!" Hee hee, I love that phrase.  
**

**(2) I have no idea what the official AustinxCassidy pairing name is. I'm just going with that.  
**

**(3)- Masfactoo is the random made-up name of the club they love to go to. If that happens to actually be a place in real life, I don't own it. Especially if it turns out to be a brand of brussel sprouts or something...  
**

**(4)- Buffalo nuggets! Anyone recognize where they're from? No? Okay then. They're from the one-hour special of "Freak The Freak Out" from the Nickelodeon TV Show "Victorious". Don't own the idea of them, but I am curious to see how they taste...  
**

**(5)- Karaoke Dokie is also from "Victorious's" one-hour special "Freak the Freak Out". Don;t own the place or idea. But I'm thinking about maybe having them come in at a point. Should I? Please let me know.  
**

**Now, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you with a cliffhanger! What's Cassidy have to do with this? Hmm? (o_O) You'll find out in the next chapter, I promise.  
**

**Thank you time:  
**

**Story Alerts: Thanks to Musical Glitters, kirby109, FanFicCrazyX, kate takes no sh*t (I only cuss at certain times, but I usually use stars to complete the word), Mariah-Carpenter, XxMydreamsxX, eleanorlovespatrick, and smileywithshades.  
**

**Favorite Stories: Thanks to kirby109, Chavygo, AngelGoneDevil69, bookworm3, XxMydreamsxX, eleanorlovespatrick, and smileywithshades.  
**

**Author Alerts: Thanks to Musical Glitters, AngelGoneDevil69, eleanorlovespatrick, and smileywithshades.  
**

**Favorite Authors: Thanks to Musical Glitters, AngelGoneDevil69, ****eleanorlovespatrick, and smileywithshades.**  


******Now review thank you time, and a comment! (Wait, so are comments the new review or something? I feel so confused!): Thanks to queenc1, Musical Glitters, gothgirlbites, kirby109, PepTalkGurl101, Guest, I'm just me2, micchir333, confuzzle user (Love your name!), jeanetta(22), Christianna, eleanorlovespatrick, wasup, and Guest. WOWZERS! Thanks guys so much for all the reviewing! We've already passed the amount of reviews I got from Reunions In The City, so YEAH-YA! Thanks guys! Now, I'll reply a little:  
**

******My reply to PepTalkGurl101: Yup, that must be one amazing game... A Dan Schenider game obviously! It's DAN SCHENIDER. He eats Coocoo Loops to inspire his brain, how else did he come up with April Fools Blank? Eh, sorta. I can't give anything away without a sort of spoiler, but you'll see later why Cassidy acts that way to Ally. Yup, he's still somewhat himself. For now... That's all I'll give away, that and the Cassidy clue. It's a surprise, you'll see. :D You won't need to virtually slap him yet, you should save it for later. CRAP! I'm giving away too much! Oh yeah, and I don't have a Facebook... (-_-) So yeah...**

******My reply to Jeanetta22: Austin will find out in due time...  
**

******My reply to wasup: Glad to see that!  
**

******My reply to kirby109: I will soon enough...  
**

******My reply to queenc1: Psh... Of course it is! Yup, Austin being Austin.  
**

******My reply to Musical Glitters: Austin sort of knows Cassidy isn't the angel he thought she was, but something keeps him from breaking up with her. Besides looks, of course. Thanks for liking the song! I gave you rights in a PM, it's usable.  
**

******My reply to gothgirlbites: Nope... Keep guessing!  
**

******I couldn't reply to everyone, so sorry! Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you when I update next! I won't be updating on a frequent basis from now on, I'll just update when I can.  
**

******Yours Sincerely,  
**

******The Reading Wizard  
**

******P.S. I saw an elephant and a 1-horn rhino, my mom saw 3 1-horn rhinos (Which is extremely rare to see one, let alone three.) I GOT MY MOM'S LUCKY GENE! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Important Announcement: From now on, all clothes brands and just clothes in general will be from the DS Game Style Savvy. Sorry, I know those clothes better than real life's clothes… *rubs neck sheepishly***

_Previously on TTPADL:_

"Well, as long as it's not Cassidy, then they'll come back sooner or later," The college girl speaks up.

Wait what? Cassidy?

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 8:

(Ally's POV)

"Why Cassidy?" I curiously ask. No seriously, why Cassidy? Is she some sort of serial killer or something?

"Nope, she's not a serial killer, she's worse," Neon-green hair girl spoke up with a smirk. Oh god… A mind-reader? Well, as long as there isn't a x-ray vision guy or lesbian, I'm fine.

"Worse? Worse than a serial killer? The only thing that would be worse is Hitler's granddaughter or something…" I casually state. I get a few agreeing nods from that statement.

"Nope. Have you heard the stories about those manipulators that can manipulate ANYTHING? Well, Cassidy's one of those. She specializes in planting fake memories, mind control, possession, body swap, and time freezing," College graduate girl grimly states with her nose wrinkled.

WHAT THE DOBBY? If Austin's dating her, then who knows what could happen to them? Well at least I know how the game basically plays out. It's sort of like Ra One **(1)**. I'm G One, and she's Ra One. Obviously G One wins… Of course, I want to preserve all those cars that got destroyed in Ra One.

"Well, Austin's sort of dating Cassidy, and Dez and his girlfriend hang around them a lot. But Trish doesn't," I say, hope filling the last part of my grim statement. Maybe Trish won't be infected! YEAH-YA!

"Oh, well, I wish the best of luck to you with your friends and Cassidy. If you need our help, don't be afraid to ask," College girl states sympathetically.

On that grim tone, I polished off the last of my buffalo nuggets** (2)**, so Trent and I headed out to go home.

"See ya," Trent stated as he turned the curve to go home.

"See ya," I replied back as I continued straight.

The next day, I woke up at 4 AM **(3)**, excited that today was my birthday. Today, March 22nd, I, Allyson Marie Dawson, am officially turning 15! I happily get up early, and walk out on a little tour of all my favorite areas of glorious, oh glorious Miami.

After 4 hours, I'm at the Sonic Boom in a usual Ally outfit when Trish walks in, **without her friend**. I know weird right? No, not the friend part although that is a bit strange, but I'm talking about the fact she woke up at 8 AM. Yeah, that's serious shiznitz **(4)**…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!" Trish exuberantly yells as she sets a birthday bag down on the counter.

My mouth agape from the shock that she woke up at 8 AM to wish me a happy b-day, and didn't get a tiny bracelet, that really got me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I excitedly squeal as I tightly hug Trish. She laughs.

"Open your gift first!" She manages to choke out through my tight hug. I quickly let go of her, and open it. I gasp as I pull out a floral, scarf hem dress from the brand Epoque **(5, Epoque 04091)**. I'd been dying to get this dress!

"Thanks Trish, I've been dying to get this dress!" I say excitedly.

"That's not all, I personally got you a NEW OUTFIT, and I hope you love it," She proudly says, as she pulls out various garments that go together. A french-stripe camisole **(6, Sonata 00709)**, a puffed-sleeve cardigan **(6, Sonata 00348)**, a belted A-Line skirt **(6, Sonata 03376)**, a pair of buckled stiletto boots **(6, Sonata 13136)**, and a gem-drop necklace **(6, Sonata 06523)**. Showing off the power of white, I absolutely loved the outfit. It matched and went together, and it was one of my favorite brands!

"OMD Trish, you got all this! How much do I owe you?" I say, reaching for my wallet, but Trish lightly slaps my hand back.

"It's a special b-day outfit, you don't owe a penny. I'd like a 100 bucks though for the effort, but you can give me it tomorrow," Trish thoughtfully says.

Whoa… I never knew Trish could be this thoughtful. "Well, I certainly owe you," I say laughing.

"Yeah, you do, but not today. Today's your day!" She says, shrugging. I laugh harder. That's the Trish we all love...

"Did you at least get yourself an outfit too?" I ask.

"Yeah, I got the BEST AZ-USA **(7)** outfit ever! Plus, the owner's super nice and pretty. Here's the shop name if you ever want to go," She says, handing me a paper with the name *star goes here**heart goes here*Styles.

"I've heard of that place, it's a really cool 5-star fashion store," I say, recalling plenty of articles about the store in Nuances** (8)**.

"So Trish, what happened to your childhood friend?" I ask Trish curiously.

She blushes and says, "Well, when we were little-"

I cut her off by saying,"You had a crush on her, and when she returned, you hung out with her. When you asked her out, she got creeped out by the fact you're a lesbian, and never wants to hang out with you again," I say.

"Dang Ally! You're good!" Trish exclaims. We laugh.

Wait, I know you're like _Trish is wha?_ Yeah, Trish is lesbian, so what? She's still a great, spunky, and sassy best friend that I'm glad to have.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoa! So Trish is lesbian and she returned? Yup, that's what happened. Glad to see you're reading it! :D And so, the Style Savvy universe and this universe are now parallel. :P Now guys, I have some important news: Starting tomorrow, I'll be still on vacation, but not have my laptop. One of the places I'm going to is the place where I first got my internet, so I don't know if my cousin will want the internet back. If he does, then I won't have access to FF Net for 3 weeks. So, I'm gonna miss you guys for the 2 weeks I know my laptop and I shall be parted. I'm hoping to have internet for the remainder of my vacation after that though. That'll also be the week of my b-day! :D So hopefully, my b-day spreads some b-day magic. Now, number time:  
**

**(1)- Ra One is a Hindi movie starring Shah Rukh Khan and Kareena Kapoor (My two favorite Bollywood actors!) The movie itself was a major flop though, the best part and most famous is its song "Chammok Challo", I suggest you listen to it. Quite catchy. I don't own it though, I'd be too ashamed if I did.  
**

**(2)- I still do not own buffalo nuggets. I'm working on getting ownership rights from Nickelodeon (NOT).  
**

**(3)- The last time I went on vacation here, on my birthday, I woke up at 4 AM. Yeah, pretty early, huh?  
**

**(4)- Shiznitz is a word created by one of my best friends. I sadly don't own that, but she doesn't know I'm using it... I hope.  
**

**(5)- Epoque is a brand in Style Savvy that has a vintage charm. Like Ally's outfits.  
**

**(6)- Sonata is another brand in Style Savvy that has a sophisticated touch to their outfits. Sort of how Ally's outfits seem to be. Plus, most Epoque customers like Sonata, and vice versa. Love that saying!  
**

**(7)- AZ-USA (Pronounced A-ZOO-ZAH) is like clothes that are bold and sassy. A lot like Trish. :D  
**

**(8)- Nuances is a popular fashion magazine from the world of Style Savvy. Your character and store get mentioned in it quite a bit, so yeah...  
**

**Wowee, lots of numbers. Phew! Alrightio! Now, my thank-you time:  
**

**Story Alerts- Thanks a lot to ForeverJimmyBTC, PFTones3482, AngelGoneDevil69, and Golden Love!  
**

**Favorite Story- Thanks a lot to Katniss Annabeth Nina 824, PFTones3482, Daughter of sea and wisdom (Funny, those two gods are my favorite), and Golden Love!  
**

**Thanks 2 more times to Golden Love for favoriting me as an author, and author alerting me! You guys are the best! Now, review replying:  
**

**My reply to Jeanetta22- Well, as you see in this chapter, that's not necessarily true. THEY'RE not purposely doing it. Plus, Trish came back, so Cassidy wasn't involved with her. Cassidy can't be involved with EVERYthing!  
**

**Cassidy: HEY! I wanna be involved with everything!  
**

**Me: No, now LEAVE! *throws scissors at Cassidy*  
**

**Cassidy: *runs away, screaming like a little girl*  
**

**My reply to AngelGoneDevil69: Hey, that's MY thing! You stole it! D: No, I'm joking. Or am I? (o_O) Good job on at least sort of thinking Cassidy's an abnormal, you get a lifetime supply of oxygen! :D That's a joke my friend and I did whenever we'd have little contests at lunch, like mock game shows, whoever won would get that. They will eventually... Give me time. I'm trying to make this as long as possible without dragging it on too much... No, rhetorical questions are epic. Everyone loves them! Especially Chris from the Total Drama series! I MIGHT write another chapter later today, if I have time. TIME, is precious. Ouch. DUMB CAPS BUTTON!  
**

**My reply to Golden Love: Thank you! I'm glad you like my song! Yeah, I gave a few secrets about this mysterious girl, Cassidy.  
**

**Wowee guys! 72 REVIEWS? That's like, 8 reviews for each chapter. Except it's not. But still, you guys ARE THE BEST EVA! I love each and everyone one of you that have supported TTPADL! So thank you! It makes me feel like I'm changing the world by writing the world. It makes me proud. But give yourself a pat on the back for being the greatest fans ever! Wow, I sound like this is the ending... BUT IT'S NOT! I'll try to give this 15-20 chapters. So yeah, a lot longer than An Austin and Ally Story, and Reunions in the City... By the way, we've already passed the total amount of reviews for those two stories, YEAH-YA!  
**

**Anyway, I must go, maybe later I'll update again. Until next time (either today, or 2-3 weeks away. Did I just rhyme?)  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. I realize that I haven't really introduced myself to you guys, and I feel ashamed... But I'm too lazy to explain myself, so here's a link: readingfreakextreme  
**

**Go to that link, and there are details about me. Or go to my FF profile. Either one. And if you guys have a shelfari account, please follow me and PM me or leave a comment on my shelfari account saying that you know me from FF, and I'll follow you back, and maybe check your stories out if I have time! So, until then, BUH-BYE!  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**WARNING WARNING: Slightly strange dream from Austin… I guess it's rated sort of extreme T or really light M… Well, I'll just say in advance that Austin's sort of… extreme T or kinda OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on TTPADL:_

I cut her off by saying,"You had a crush on her, and when she returned, you hung out with her. When you asked her out, she got creeped out by the fact you're a lesbian, and never wants to hang out with you again," I say.

"Dang Ally! You're good!" Trish exclaims. We laugh.

Wait, I know you're like _Trish is wha?_ Yeah, Trish is lesbian, so what? She's still a great, spunky, and sassy best friend that I'm glad to have.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 9:

(Ally's POV)

After a hectic birthday with a _Lady of the Lake_ poem** (1)** by Trent, which is big because he has a gift for writing them, yet hates to write them, a turkey wearing a rose corset from Dez and his girlfriend, and NOTHING from Austin or Cassidy.

No, Cassidy getting me nothing doesn't hurt me, it's Austin, but now that I know why he's acting strange, I feel better. _Slightly_.

Sighing, I climb up into the top of the tree that I specially prize. My mom showed it to me, and told me that it was her favorite kind of tree, a really badly endangered tree. Ever since, it's had a nice connection with me.

"Hello Alls! It's the one and only epic Austin Moon, your very best friend!" Austin suddenly popped out and yelled happily.

Shrieking at the top of my lungs, I slip out, and fall down, branches whipping my face. Thank pani puri **(2)** that I used my building falling technique, otherwise I would become the Tree Monster or something like those tall tales.

I rub my eyes, groaning. Maybe it's time for me to go before I start hallucinating more strange things…

(Cassidy's POV)

As I slip into my plush bed, I smirk, knowing that in exactly 7 hours, 34 minutes, and 12 seconds, I'll have exactly what I want: Every single part of Austin Moon.

(Austin's POV,_ dream_)

"_Austin? What are you doing here?" Ally asks in confusion. Wait, how did I get in her room? Am I sleepwalking to have a playdate again? Bad enough first time that happened, I went to Dez's parent's beds and accidently dumped water on them…_

_I want to say that I have no idea, but for some reason, "I wanted to have fun with you," slipped out of my mouth. What the soup just happened?_

_Ally was about to answer, but then she suddenly morphed into Cassidy. I'm officially scared/ freaked out now._

_Smiling slyly, she answered with, "I'd love to," and then she leans in to kiss me. We start to kiss, but it doesn't feel right…_

_Then, Cassidy morphs back into Ally, so now I'm kissing Ally. _

_It should feel more wrong, but it feels SO right… Our lips are literally melting into one pair of lips, but then it goes wrong._

_Somehow, Ally morphs into Dez, and then I scream and leap back._** (3)**

Breathing heavily, I rack my brain for reasons on why I'd have such a weird dream. Was it a warning that Cassidy wasn't right for me, Ally was, and Dez just wanted my attention? Whoa, I'm rubbing off on Ally. YEAH-YA!

Shifting my attention to my room, I immediately realize one thing: This is NOT my room. I feel my hair, and feel long silky locks. This is SO NOT my hair. I look at my pajamas, wait what? Pajamas? What boy wears pajamas? Plus, pale pink is SO not my color. I prefer magenta** (4)**.

I move my hands up my chest, until I feel two round things. Oh my god, do I have tits? Oh yeah, I have tits. Sweet! Wait wait wait, this means I'm a girl now? Oh crap, I'd better be a cool girl then. Hopefully I'm Ally or Trish. I'm mostly hoping to be Ally since I know her better, and yeah…

Picking up a mirror, I stare at the face in the mirror, and scream.

* * *

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! I'm back 1-2 weeks earlier then I thought! Well, I got the dates mixed up, so stupid me... But I decided to apologize with a new chapter as soon as I got back to my laptop. No, I'm not kidding. As soon as I got in the room, I went to my laptop, started typing, and yeah. Also, anyone notice more Auslly-ness in this chapter? Hee hee... You're welcome. Now Austin's realizing that Cassidy's not right for him. Again. Wonder why he doesn't do anything? You'll figure out later because I'm not telling anything! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA! :D I apologize and feel dissappointed in this chapter though, it ended up being rushed and short. D: Hopefully, you all enjoy it though. **

**Now, one last thing before the numbers, well, three things: Firstly, BUM BUM BUM! Bet you didn't expect Austin to get... those stuff, huh? Honestly, I was originally going to do something between Cassidy and Ally, but then during my vacation away from my laptop, 1 or 2 days ago, I had the idea for that little Caustin complication to happen as a sort of sub-plot which eventually merges into the main plots. Can anyone guess what exactly happened between Cassidy and Austin? I've given a huge hint that gives the possibility in an earlier chapter, so maybe you'll guess it. Or from my descriptions... Probably from my descriptions. But if you guys can figure out what happened, kudos to you!  
**

**Secondly, that whole tree hallucination came to me in a dream originally. It was a bit more Auslly though, it had Ally actually getting hurt, Austin being there, helping her up, and apologizing for being gone so long. Then they hugged and kissed. The end! I'd actually consider a one-shot for it, but it'd probably end up being too short, so I edited it to fit this story, and wallaa! Hee hee, wallaa!  
**

**Thirdly, I apologize if the dream and Austin and the tit thing bothered you, but for the tit part, he's a guy. In EVERY SINGLE THING where a guy suddenly gets boobs unexpectedly, the guy always reacts the same way: PARTAY! I doubt Austin would do that, or some guys in real life, but hey, the reactions are pretty funny, so I did it, but I underplayed it. Sadly. D: I think then the rating might have to go up then, maybe... So yeah, and the dream was a pretty strange thing, huh? That's a warning of what can come out of this strange girl's mind. Yup, I think my mind's scarier than DAN SCHNEIDER. No wait, that's too much. NUMBERS!:**

**(1)- In a Shelfari group that I'm a part of (the link is readingfreakextreme), I wrote a Lady of the Lake poem. Nuff said. I didn't copy it here though, I felt too lazy. Plus, I'm in a wee bit of a rush.  
**

**(2)- Pani puri is freaking BEAST! Good way. If you've tasted pani puri and love it, maybe you should join my imaginary pani puri religion. Don't worry, you don't have to give up your current religion to be a part of it. Currently, it's one of my best friends and I though...  
**

**(3)- Like I said above, dream was strange. I had fun writing it though. Is this how Dan Schneider felt writing 'April Fools Blank'?  
**

**(4)- Magenta's my favorite color. It's a sort of darkish pink. You can see why Austin loves the color now, huh?  
**

**When I saw how many activity happened around the previous chapter, I felt so happy. THANK YOU ALL, THANK YOU SO EFFIN MUCH! Proper thank you time, of course:  
**

**Story Alerts- Thanks SO MUCH to these specials: cupcakeluv987, curlybear916, LilMonstax, and micchir333!  
**

**Author Alerts- Thanks ****SO MUCH to these specials**: LilMonstax and micchir333! And finally, thanks a bunch to cupcakeluv987 for favorite storying!  


**Now, review time, ohmyeffingod! You people killed me straight to party place in heaven with the amount of reviews I got! Even if they weren't from a wide variety of people, that amount sends us straight to 7 REVIEWS AWAY FROM 100! If I do happen to get to 100, the 100th reviewer will get a shout-out, and maybe something even specialer, like a OC for them, a little spoiler on what they want to know, like something small, not main plots, or maybe they'll be the person I ask a few questions on what idea to plant into the story. Sorry if I appear to be overreacting, but 100 is a huge deal for me. I'll reply to a few replies, but I noticed that a bunch of guests reviewed. Cool. I guess:  
**

**My reply to Guest for Ch.10- Well, I'm Asian American, my parents were born in India. I know, that song's beat is so catchy, it hooks you until you can't stop. WANNA BE MY CHAMMOK CHALLO, OH OH OH, WANNA BE- Whoops, sorry. That's what I was talking about... No, that's cool. I wish I'd been born in India, instead I was born in a state in the US, and I've lived there ever since. I guess you'd be Asian American though... But I'm better adapted to India then my sister, and she was born in India.. :D Oh yeah, and have you tried pani puri then, or poochka?  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Yeah, last chapter was sort of a Trally friendship chapter, I guess. Don't worry, Cassidy's gonna get it soon.  
**

**My reply to another Guest for Ch.10- Yup, you got it! I was originally going to have Cassidy make Austin hate Ally, but I've already used that in An A&A Story + Reunions in the City, so I decided to use this plot instead! Maybe they will soon enough, or maybe she's using her powers to enjoy it in the abnormal room while it appears she's outside. Which one is it, hm? o_O  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Ha ha, this story's really getting my creative spots. Pretty much strange creative things, huh? Austin's not necessarily being controlled, it's that Cassidy does something to him every night. You'll find out soon.  
**

**My reply to Jeanetta22- No, Dez's girlfriend is not an abnormal. She's just under Cassidy's control, like Dez. My b-day's not yet... My b-day not for 12 more days... Well, I guess 13 days for you guys in the US. But thank you! I'll try to check your story out soon, hope you have fun with it!  
**

**My reply to LilMonstax- Ha ha, they're going to get together within a few chapters... I can tell you that. Hopefully though, this soothed your Auslly withdrawal a bit though. Same with the power thing, they'll find out.  
**

**My reply to Addicted- Whoa... I feel special and ashamed at the same time... Hopefully this update is enjoyable for you then!  
**

**Alright guys, that's it for now. I'll update as soon as I can, but I don't know when. With my sister having to do college homework on this, my dad having to do his work on my laptop, and me having to finish my 50-60 math problems for homework (easy stuff!) before I can really get on, it may be a few days. Hopefully not. Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	12. Chapter 10

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Wait wait wait, this means I'm a girl now? Oh crap, I'd better be a cool girl then. Hopefully I'm Ally or Trish. I'm mostly hoping to be Ally since I know her better, and yeah…

Picking up a mirror, I stare at the face in the mirror, and scream.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 10:

(Ally's POV)

I'm humming a new tone that I've come up with, and I've scrawling down lyrics that I randomly get:

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_Near, far, wherever you are _**(1)**

I'm interrupted by Cassidy running in the store towards me. Wait, WHAT? Why would CASSIDY, of all people, be running in towards me? Oh god, I really hope she doesn't try to kill me by planting pictures of the world's freakiest people. I'd die then…

"Ally, I need your help really badly!" Cassidy worriedly says in a rush. Huh? CASSIDY needs MY help? What, are leprechauns going to come into the store next, and have Trish as their leader? No, it's not because she's short, it's because leprechauns have gold, and we all know Trish loves expensive stuff.

"Um, Cassidy, since when do you need my help? Just ask Austin, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help," I casually state with a bemused expression on my face.

"That's the problem!" Cassidy says as if she's about ready to pee her pants. Oh god, now she's starting to look constipated…

"Why would Austin be the problem?" I curiously ask. This should be interesting…

"BECAUSE I'M AUSTIN!" Cassidy practically shrieks. Hold up, Cassidy's claiming she's Austin? Wow, she must be super high then. Or… No no, I'm sure Cassidy wouldn't swap bodies with Austin. She wouldn't, right?

"Alright, let's go up to the practice room, and I'll ask you some questions to see if you really are Austin," I state, starting to head up.

(Austin's POV)

Man, being a girl is tough… Now I'm SO glad I'm not transgender… But seriously, why did I have to be in Cassidy's body? Yeah yeah, she's hot and all, but couldn't I have gone into a hot girl's body that had comfortable clothing?

I mean, high heels, really? I'm lucky Cassidy owns ONE pair of flats, and they're green! They don't even match with my blue outfit… Oh my god, I'm starting to think like a girl… What's next, wanting to paint my nails?

I walk up the stairs carefully while gripping the railing tightly, hoping not to fall or anything. After what seems like a lifetime, I finally get up to the practice room, where Ally's waiting patiently.

(Ally's POV)

Huh, if Cassidy took that long to get up, then maybe it is Austin in there. Nevertheless, I still have to test her, or him, and see if it really is Austin, or if Cassidy was just making a ploy.

"Alright, we'll start now. I'll ask you a few questions, and you have to get them all right in order for me to believe that you really are Austin. Ready?" I calmly state.

Cassidy, or Austin, nods.

"First question, what's your middle name?" I ask.

"Monica," Cassidy says with that same bitter edge that Austin says his middle name with. Huh, maybe it could be. We'll see. Hee hee, those could be good song lyrics!

"Alright, next question: What was your fear of? Like, you know how I have stage fright, so what was your big fear?" Oh crap, I just gave away that I have stage fright. If that really is Cassidy, I'm doomed!

"Umbrellas. Then you helped me get over it by using your stage fright as an example that my fear was pretty stupid,"

If Cassidy can say that, then I guess it really is Austin. But in case she's racking my memory, I'd better do one last question.

"Last question: Do you dye your hair?" Yeah, I don't know the answer, but I'm sure if Cassidy starts acting all defensive of it, then it's definitely Austin. I'll also be sure of the fact that Cassidy swapped bodies with Austin.

"Ally, stop asking that question! For the last time, IT IS NOT DYED! I just always properly prepare my hair to look my best!" Cassidy angrily ranted. Ah, the whole properly preparing thing never gets old… Well, I guess this is Austin, and I guess Cassidy swapped their bodies. I just need to figure out why. Of course, then I need to somehow get them to swap back.

"Okay then, I believe that you're Austin," I calmly state, leaning back in my chair **(2)**.

(Austin's POV)

Did Ally just say that she believed me? YES!

"Thank you so much!" Oh god, I'm sounding WAY too girly now. Being Cassidy is NOT good for my boyishness…

"No problem," Ally amusedly says. I bet she's thinking that I sound way too girly at this point too.

"Ally, how are you going to help me swap back with Cassidy? I mean, I can't be a girl! That's like, breaking the boy code on so many levels! **(3)**

"Boy code?" Ally asks, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Yes, there is a boy code! Just like there's a precious girl code for girls," I defensively counter.

(Ally's POV)

"Okay, let's think: What exactly happened before the whole… 'swaparoo'?" I reasonably ask. What? Sometimes knowing the motive behind the action can help form a solution… Oh nargles! **(4)** I've been watching way too many mystery shows.

"Well, I saw Cassidy, and I asked her why she was here when her band had gotten their big break in LA, and she told me that they'd gotten rejected, and that she didn't want to go to a different producer, so they kicked her out. Then she came back here to try to get another big break, and that's when I met up with her. We went on our date, and after it, she asked me if I'd be her boyfriend- I cut off Cassidy, whoops, Austin, to ask a question.

"Wait wait wait, why'd SHE ask YOU? Isn't it always the other way around? Y'know, the boy asks the girl?" I curiously ask.

"Exactly! I accepted, though. Then, she showed me a song she wrote, and I thought it was pretty good, so she asked me if she could write songs for me. I said no since I already have the amazing Ally, but she kept asking until I got tired of her asking, and finally let her write songs for me," Austin said, and then took a drink of water.

"Oh, so you let her replace me," I say, a bit of anger in my voice.

(Austin's POV)

Why would Ally think I would replace her? She's like an amazing angel, and we all know never to replace someone with an angel. That's a huge no-no, right? Wait, did I just say that all out loud?

(Ally's POV)

"Did you just say you thought of me as an angel?" I ask, a blush spreading across my cheeks. That's so sweet! I'd happily hug him, but seeing as Austin's in Cassidy's body right now, it'd just be strange…

"Alright, continue with your story," I urge Austin on.

"Well, every night, we'd go with Dez and his girlfriend to this amazing club since Dez didn't want to go alone with his girlfriend. He thought she would turn him into a zalien monkey because her favorite animals are monkeys, and she loves zaliens. After about a week and a half of being Cassidy's boyfriend, she started only wanting me around at areas with a bunch of people from school. I confronted her once about it, and she agreed to stop. She didn't, but for some reason, I was okay with it then. That's all I remember," Austin finished his story.

"Wait, all you remember?" I confusedly ask. From what Austin's saying, it sounds as if Cassidy WAS using Austin for popularity! I guess it wasn't working, so then she… took his body, for a good music career! Huh, using a guy to get exposure and popularity is not a good mix. Now, why wouldn't Austin remember things?

"Yeah, like I'd go to sleep meaning to talk to Cassidy about things, and the next thing I know, it'd be a huge blur," Austin replies. From what Austin's saying, Cassidy's basically using Austin as a personal stepping stool…

"Well, I think I might have a way to get Cassidy and you back to your respectful bodies," I pipe up.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm really becoming big on ending with cliffy's, huh? Well, sorry I couldn't put this up earlier. For some reason, when I was in another city, it wouldn't load the login page. -_- So I had to wait until I got to the place where the internet is fastest, and then we found out our internet had run out, so we went to the phone shop to buy internet, we only got 2 MB's, and my sister used it all up watching her show. Then my cousin and I went to the shop again, he forgot the number, and when we got back, my mom was angry cause we went out in the rain, so he went alone. Then he got 2 more GB's, but apparently we have to have at least 10 Talktime Minutes to use our internet, so now, WALLAA!**

**Anyway, here you guys go! A longer chapter at last! I feel like it's crappy though since I was just reading a bunch of other chapters, and some of them are like super long, so yeah... And: 100 REVIEWS? Well, past it! That just made fireworks explode inside of me for happiness! So thank you guys SO SO SOOOOO much! Alright, numbers:  
**

**(1)- I don't own those parts of "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. I totally want to though! But sadly, that's Celine's title, well actually, it's Titanic's. Random fact: Apparently even Kate Winslet and Celine Dion are getting tired of it! D:  
**

**(2)- For some random reason, I picture that chair to be the same chair Lane from Victorious uses... Don't own that chair though.  
**

**(3)- I'm not a boy, so I have no idea if there's a boy code. If there's not one, this story will just have it then.  
**

**(4)- I'm thinking of that being my 'oh' phrase. Don't own nargles, that comes from the creative mind of Luna Lovegood within the creative and amazing mind of Joanne (JK) Rowling. Random fact about JK Rowling: You know she used JK Rowling because otherwise, she thought people wouldn't buy Harry Potter since it was written by a girl? That's interesting, right? Oh yeah, and apparently, in October or November, JK ROWLING IS RELEASING A NEW BOOK! No no, it's not related to HP. -_- But, it seems to have some HP elements, so I really can't wait to read it!  
**

**Now, thank you's:  
**

**Story Alert: Thanks to Frances123, LovelyBirdy, TruLala, jeanetta22, and christianPunk!  
**

**Story Favorites: Thanks to cupcakeluv987, Frances123, LovelyBirdy, and jeanetta22! And thanks to Lonely forever for favoriting the Lonely!  
**

**Author Alerts: Thanks to LilMonstax, queenc1, jeanetta22, and christianPunk!  
**

**Author Favorites: Thanks to jeanetta22 and Lonely forever!  
**

**Now, I'll reply to my reviews:  
**

**My reply to AusllyLoverN: Who doesn't love pani puri? And cool, I doubt I could.  
**

**My reply to annoyed: Well, I'm sorry if it annoys you, but I'm not the only author that does this. It's a habit of mine, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I just prefer using this rather than PM'ing everyone. It's faster to reply here.  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz: Haha, this story is making me have some pretty big twists, huh? Well, it had to be slightly confusing, otherwise it'd be too obvious! Glad you liked the Dez part at the end, I feel like I'm not really involving Trish or Dez though...  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites: Yup, you hit the nail straight on the head. Whoa, where'd I get that one from? Huh, I didn't think of THAT... That's interesting though.  
**

**My reply to jeanetta22: Don't worry, there's plenty left. I'm sorry that you're confused though, what parts are too confusing?  
**

**My reply to bollyholly: Like I've said, I'm Asian American, my parents are Indian. Nice! Huh, I guess that is true... I just got tired of Dallas being a villian, plus I used him as a villain in "An Austin and Ally Story" and "Reunions In The City", so I wanted a different antagonist. Who doesn't love pani puri though? Yay, I have a clone basically! Sweet!  
**

**Well, that's it for now, I still have vacation for 2 more weeks, and then I'm heading back to the US, where I probably won't update as much since I'll be really busy with school, baranatham (Indian classical dance), and well yeah... Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	13. Chapter 11

_Last time on TTPADL:_

"Wait, all you remember?" I confusedly ask. From what Austin's saying, it sounds as if Cassidy WAS using Austin for popularity! I guess it wasn't working, so then she… took his body, for a good music career! Huh, using a guy to get exposure and popularity is not a good mix. Now, why wouldn't Austin remember things?

"Yeah, like I'd go to sleep meaning to talk to Cassidy about things, and the next thing I know, it'd be a huge blur," Austin replies. From what Austin's saying, Cassidy's basically using Austin as a personal stepping stool…

"Well, I think I might have a way to get Cassidy and you back to your respectful bodies," I pipe up.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 11:

(Ally's POV)

"Really? Really? What way?" Austin eagerly asks.

"Well, you as Cassidy could stage a kind of humiliating thing to humiliate Cassidy in your body, and maybe even say stuff that might-lose-your-popularity **(1)**, so then Cassidy would leave your body!" I say hesitantly, already knowing that Austin would say no.

"WHAT? Ally, I can't believe you would say that. I mean, you're the one that helped me get my big break, and now to get my body back, I have to witness my body being tortured and lose my popularity? Wow Ally, you're becoming stupider than Dez if you think I'd go through that. Forget that idea, I'm not risking my pride and fame to get my body back. If you have such crappy ideas, fine then! I'll do it on my own!" Austin angrily says, Cassidy's eyes blazing up with anger as he, or is it she, storms out.

Well, there goes that idea… Now, what to do about Austin and Cassidy's dilemma? Yeah, I know you're probably thinking, "_Whoa, does this girl seriously have that lowish a life to continue helping when Austin just said to forget about it?_" Yeah yeah, I get it. No need for embarrassment.

But he's my friend, and my friends always get help whether they want it or not. Eh, now to watch a movie. Hopefully it'll give me a bit more inspiration on the whole mystery, and maybe some lyrics.

1 hour and 45 minutes later, I'm clutching my bowl of popcorn, cocooned in a light blanket as the credits to Limitless **(1)** come on. What? Yeah, I can watch thrillers. It excites me. In fact, thrillers and mysteries are my favorite movies. Romantic movies can be eh unless in special circumstances, unless it's 'The Notebook' **(2)**, and we all know I get bored and sleepy by horror movies.

Plus, Limitless is based on the novel _'The Dark Fields'_ by Alan Glenn **(3)**, and that book was pretty good, so here I am, watching the movie. Well, correction, just watching the movie. I can't believe it ended at such a meaningless restaurant scene! Such a crappy ending… But other than that, the movie was effin' amazing!

Sadly, I don't seem to have gotten any inspiration, so here we go, laptop! I choose you! Wow, I just became that much more lamer… Wait, since when do I use Pokemon phrases? I don't even watch Pokemon** (4)**!

Grabbing my laptop, I type in, _Ways to Cure Body Swap_. Pressing 'Enter', I wait anxiously for Google **(5)** to finish loading the results. After it loads, I look at the links, trying to find a reliable link. Finding one called, _The Many Enchantments That Can Befall, and How to Escape Them._ Huh, looks fancy and reliable. Clicking on the link, it goes to a page set up a LOT like Wikipedia **(6)**, and I look at the many enchantments it has. It has so many things, from possession, to mind control, and just so many things! Oh, hold up, I just found body swap. Sweet! Well, I guess I could read the body swap description:

"_A very popular topic in the sci-fi and supernatural topics of this universe, body swap is actually a very complex enchantment that can leave you in your own body one second, and immediately go to another one the next second. _

_Despite what people may think about the so-called 'fake', it DOES NOT have anything to do with swapping your vocal chords as many animated series happen to have. _

_There are many different types of body swap, but 2 types are the main types of body swap that can happen. _

_(1), Lethe Novo _**(7)**_: This can happen after one goes to sleep, and awakens in the opposite body. This type can happen with the opposite gender and with the same gender, but 77% of the time, it is a girl to boy swap. At first, the two souls will retain their memories, enjoyments, and peeves, but after a week, both souls will be permanently stuck in the opposite body with no memories of their former life, thinking that they've always been the other person._

I abruptly stop reading, even though it was getting quite good, because of the fact that Cassidy and Austin's swap seems to fit perfectly with the 'Lethe Novo' swap type. Oh my Dobby! I only have a week! Scrolling down, I look for ways to fix it. Most of them seem impossible, but one:

_(8), The Memento Mori Tournament _**(8)**_: Every month between the time the full moon comes up to the 4__th__ day receding it, there is a tournament in the UK that tests your skills at not being frightened and being able to keep up with the action 4 days straight in a row. The prize is a stone called the Stone of Epismia _**(9)**_ which grants any wish you wish upon it._

Hold up, hold up. This is perfect! I'm sure I can handle it, it didn't have any code about abnormals not being able to join, so I'm sure I can handle it. Plus, it seems like a good way to test my powers out against people that I know I can go to the full extreme with. Plus, the full moon's coming up tomorrow, so I can go. All right, let's do this. I'm doing this for Austin. I'll win and survive it, and then I'll be back to help Austin and Cassidy. Well, mostly Austin.

After writing a note for Dad saying I'd gotten a calling from Sylster Glowstorm **(10) **who needed some 'tricky' help, so I might be back in 4 days, and if not, I'll always love him, I texted Trish telling her I was going on a small b-day vacation for 4 days, unless there's any trouble. Then I texted Austin letting him know I'd gotten a lead for his dilemma, so I'd hopefully be back in 4 days, but otherwise I'll always be proud to have known him.

With my duffel bag filled with essentials, I walk up to the pool, I take a deep breath, and then I transport myself to the UK, hoping for the best of luck.

* * *

**Author's Note: BUM BUM BUM! Starting from this chapter, the action's really going to kick in. Maybe I need 'Thriller' or 'Adventure' as a third genre... Anyway, sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner, I went to another place to visit relatives (a place we've never been to), for 2-3 days, and well, you get the drill. I had to leave my laptop behind (again). But until the 26th, I can update! Then, well, I'm heading home. So, did you guys like how this chapter was slightly more sophisticated and intellectual? I had to do some research for some of the phrases and look up stuff because honestly, I feel I've been getting too relaxed with this story, and not doing the best I can to make this story a bit more like those professional books since according to my 6th grade LA teacher, I could make stories, essays, and whatnot sound sophisticated and professional even when it was about something pretty stupid. :D Anyway, random note, my birthday is EFFIN TOMORROW! Well, I'm not sure if it's the 20th or 21st there, but well, for me, it's TOMORROW! Same day as Selena Gomez, by the way. :D And the day before Daniel Radcliffe's birthday. Double :D for me to have nearby or same b-days with two of my most respected people! **

**Anyway, onto the numbers:**

**(1)- I don't own the 2011 thriller movie 'Limitless'. Ally's opinion of the movie, honestly, is what I thought of it. Overall, amazing movie! I kinda wish I could use NZT without the bad parts happening...  
**

**(2)- I don't own 'The Notebook'. I was originally going to use Titanic, but then I'd used the movie's theme song, and plus, Titanic's been used in other stories, so The Notebook it was!  
**

**(3)- I don't own 'The Dark Fields' by Alan Glenn. I want to read it now, and see if the book or movie is better. though.  
**

**(4)- Yeah, I think we all know I don't own Pokemon. I remember when I was little, and I'd watched it. Then my best friend started watching it after my generation had grown out of it. Hee hee.  
**

**(5)- Hey guys! I'm the main CEO of Google! Psh no, not even in my dreams. No, I most definitely do not own Google.  
**

**(6)- I WISH I could own Wikipedia. But I don't. *sigh* I'm starting to depress myself with all the stuff I don't own.  
**

**(7)- 'Lethe Novo' stands for 'Memory Change', and both words are Greek. You might have recognized Lethe as in Lethe River from Percy Jackson, though.  
**

**(8)- 'Memento Mori' is a Latin phrase that stands for 'Remember your mortality'. I chose it for 2 important reasons: (1)= It sounds cool, and (2)= That part will be important later on.  
**

**(9)- 'Epismia' is the Greek word for 'Wish'. I honestly got the idea for it from the WOWP movie with the Stone of Dreams. Huh, now that I think about it, I indirectly got the memory dilemma too...  
**

**(10)- I do not own Sylster Glowstorm. Sylster is a boss in the Wizard101 dungeon Waterworks. Yes, I'm proud to play Wizard101! If you guys play Wizard101, I have a Legendary Theurgist named Kayla Starblossom.  
**

**Now, thanks to the following:  
**

**Story Alerts- Thanks to lousiana-gal2 and Charlotte Vieira!  
**

**Story Favorites- Thanks to LilMonstax and micchir333! Also, thanks to musicislife138 for favoriting 'An Austin and Ally Story', and 'Reunions In The City'.  
**

**Author Favorites- Thanks to LilMonstax and micchir333!  
**

**Now, review replying:  
**

**My reply to idk: Uh, sorry, wrong story. Huh, never thought I'd say that... But I think you're thinking about 'What the Switched'.  
**

**My reply to MikaylaMakoola: Thank you! Eh, I never really liked nor hated her. I just didn't like how she practically seemed like that 'perfect girl who gets everything they want'. I mean, she seems to have no flaws! Hm, maybe I'll add some fire people in later, but yes, there are. There are many different types of powers in this A&A universe, but I don't think I'm that willing to make a chart... Glad to know you like that kind of stuff! Yes, I am honestly fascinated by people who can control elements, and I also love it when people just prove to other people, I can do something powerful! So hence, this story.  
**

**My reply to MissPuzler: OMD! Seriously? Sweet! I LOVE LOVE Style Savvy. Honestly, when I first started playing, I had a tiny crush on Dominic... *blush* He's one of the cutest video game characters EVA! Did you hear they're making a sequel? I hope our character and Dominic get to have a relationship in this one! And no, you're not alone. One of my friends has Style Savvy too. :D  
**

**My reply to jeanetta22: Glad to see you're not confused anymore! Alrightio, when I can, I'll try to check it out.  
**

**My reply to Christianpunk: I was honestly thinking about a duel between Cassidy and Ally (supernatural battle), but then I decided on the tournament after watching 'Faces in the Crowd'. No, there's no tournament in that movie, but you'll see how FTC is connected to this tournament.  
**

**My reply to Guest: No, I don't live in India. I have family, but no, I don't. I live in the US, but that's all I'm saying. I'm sorry, I'm never too comfortable telling where I live on the internet.  
**

**My reply to Amazing Girl: Yeah, angel part and rant was nice, huh? Well, obviously I'll keep writing!  
**

**My reply to AngelGoneDevil69: No worries, glad to see you enjoyed the chapters, and hope you had fun on your vacation.  
**

**Well, that's it for now, probably not going to update on the 22nd (I'll be busy celebrating my b-day!), so probably later today or the 23rd is when I'll update again. Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	14. Ch 12, Day 1

_Previously on TTPADL:_

With my duffel bag filled with essentials, I walk up to the pool, I take a deep breath, and then I transport myself to the UK, hoping for the best of luck.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life:

Chapter 12 (Day 1):

(Ally's POV)

I twist and my water form turns into my human form as I step out of the water. Thank god I'm a water person, otherwise I probably would have either died trying to do so, and I would have gotten incredibly wet and sick if I hadn't died.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I look at the GPS. Apparently, I'm standing near the Thames River in England. Going onto the official Memento Mori Tournament page, I find the following address for it at a certain 3947 Willow Walk place in London.

Well, this calls for a taxi.

"Yo, taxi!" I yell out, waving my arm out. What? Oh yeah, I'm acting like I live in New York. Well, I still got a taxi. Good ol' NY ways…

"Can you take me to this address?" I say to the taxi driver, showing him the address. His eyes widen and his face turns a peculiar ruby red color.

"Don't you know that's where they hold the Memento Mori Tournaments?" He whispers in a clearly frightened tone.

"Um, yeah, I know. So, can you drive me there? I'll give you the fee doubled," I say casually.

He nods reluctantly, and I climb into the taxi. He starts to drive, and I look out the window, seeing all those beautiful colors. Huh, maybe a song could be formed out of that.

Just as I was starting to get really good lyrics, the taxi stops, and I realize that we've arrived.

"Thank you," I say, handing the money to him.

"Good luck," is all he says before he rushes off.

I look at my surroundings, and see a rich looking neighborhood. Somehow, this house is completely run-down, so it contrasts vastly with the rest of the huge and beautiful houses. I lightly tap the door, and it crashes down and breaks into pieces, and I take a step back in confusion.

"Hulloooo there!" A random guy says. I take another step back. When did he get there?

"Hello dahling. Are you here for the Memento Mori Tournament? I must say, we rarely get such… lovely dahlings for such gruesome events," Another tall guy says behind me. I whirl around, my eyebrows raised.

"Oh please. I'm sure it isn't that bad," I say casually in a bit of a bored tone. The guy starts laughing.

"Well well, we have ourselves an unshakeable one here, then. Well, that won't last," He says smiling. I roll my eyes. Geez, these guys are such prejudices!

"Now, if you want to sign up, tell me: are you an abnormis **(1)**?" The guy standing at the front door, or the remains of it, asks me.

I nod my head.

He disbelievingly tuts and motions at the other dude. Then the other dude puts his lips practically an inch above my own, and breathes in. I feel all my memories being wrapped into a bow, photocopied, and sent to him. So this is a memory reader? Because if he is, he has an interesting way to read memories…

"Woah woah wowee! We got ourselves here a good abnormis! I'm putting my money on her!" He exclaims.

The door guy reluctantly moves and lets me enter. The three of us, memory reading guy in the back, trot down the high-tech and vast halls. We go down so many hallways that I honestly think that I could get lost here, and then we reach an elevator door.

They move so I can step in it, and as soon as I do, the door closes and hurtles downward at such alarming speeds, and just as unexpectedly and quickly as it had closed, it opened to a ballroom full of people dancing. Wrong floor?

Then a red-haired, hazel-eyed short girl runs up to me and squeaks, "Excuse me miss, you're not in uniform." Uniform?

"Um, okay?" I manage to get out before she grabs a dress** (2)** from a rack that wasn't there before, and forces me into a changing room.

After I finish putting it on, I have to admit, the dress is stunning. If or when I get back, I better get to keep this dress!

Walking back out, I sit down at a stool. Suddenly, the fancy elevator door slides downward, a titanium door replacing it. Titanium bars cover up all the windows, and the disco ball that had been hanging down opens up to reveal a monitor, with the face of the memory reader on it.

"Well helloo to all of you! I hope you're enjoying this party, folks, but the night has just started! Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering what in the world IS the Memento Mori Tournament, and how does it work? Thanks for wondering, by the way.

The Memento Mori Tournament is quite the special tournament, which helps add to the huge reputation this has. Now, in this little game, you'll all be here for 4 days and 4 nights in this little ballroom partying it up, for each night will be celebrating close birthdays or actual birthdays occurring that day. Beware though, this isn't a tournament for who can drink the most or make love the most.

Every night, one person will be attacked by a special killer in the room we hire every year. You know, he's always requiring our bails for this time of the year? Anyway, the one person that gets attacked by our killer and DOESN'T die wins. And no, if you don't get attacked, you still lose. Of course, if 2 people win, then there's a special tiebreaker, but let's hope to not have that happen for the first time here… Anyway, good luck! And may fate be fortunate for you… **(3**

**)**" and with that, the screen turns black and goes back in the disco ball.

If I'd said that I wasn't frightened at that point, I'd be epically bluffing. I mean seriously, knowing there was a chance you could be attacked by a SERIAL KILLER? I simply sucked it up, and remembered that I had a very powerful gift that I could easily use on them. Rubbing my water amulet for luck and soothing, I closed my eyes before heading back to the table of drinks and ordering an Avery the Reverend beer **(4)**. What? I've drank before! Few times, but still. Plus, everyone knows one of the things that Belgium is famous for is beer **(5)**.

So, for the rest of the night, I drank two cups of beer, danced with a few guys while keeping my senses since I don't get drunk easily, and I was checking my phone when the girl next to me randomly walked over to this guy with drinks, and flirted. Ugh… Can't these people get the drinks themselves instead of stealing from strangers?

I text Trent a little, yeah, he knows I'm doing it, when I randomly looked over, and felt like puking my drinks out. The girl who had flirted for the drinks was lying on the table, with her glassy eyes open, and lying down deadly still. I go over to check her temperature, and she's freezing cold. Like, maybe 4 degrees Celsius **(6)**. Yeah, that bad…

I then noticed a huge gap in her throat, and it was practically dry… Oh god. The serial killer had struck tonight at the stroke of midnight, and he, or she, seemed to act like a vampire. Oh crap. What have I gotten into?

* * *

**Author's Note: BUM BUM BUMMMMM! We're sort of getting into a climax for this sub-plot, as you can tell, and I hope you guys thought it was dramatic enough. So, did you guys see the connections to this tournament and 'Faces in the Crowd'? Please let me know what you guys think the connections were, and I'll let you know here if you were correct. Anyway, I apologize for not putting this up, but I sort of had a brain cramp on how to write the beginning nicely and smoothly transition to the climax. I just put that, so I'm hoping it was a smooth beginning to the drama. Anyway, I'M NOW OFFICIALLY ONE YEAR OLDER! At the same time that I turned that much closer to teenhood, Selena Gomez broke her teenhood and turned *sob sob* 20! I still remember when I was a little kid watching the first episodes of WOWP, and SG was so young... She's grown up so much! Now, since it's the 23rd of July, I'd like to shout out Happy birthday to a very special actor, DANIEL RADCLIFFE! Yup, our actor for 'THE Harry Potter' is turning older today. Anyway, number time now:**

**(1)- 'Abnormis' is Latin for 'abnormal'. So similar, the two words are.  
**

**(2)- (**** . /product / 112002595-101812068/00045GR_ Ever _Pretty _Flowing _Green _Lace _Cocktail _Dress .html) Remove the spaces and check the link out if you want to! It's a really pretty and unique style, so I thought Ally should wear it.**  


******(3)- Yeah yeah, I know, I did a rip-off of the Hunger Games Effie quote. I didn't want to use that though, I used to something similar, but different at the same time. Was my quote good, though? Or is the HG one better?  
**

******(4)- Avery the Reverend is a Belgian beer with 10% alcohol. I didn't want too much, so yeah, and plus, after reading a book, Can Love Happen Twice? by Ravinder Singh, I was inspired for Belgian beers. Of course, I don't own this beer.  
**

******(5)- Can Love Happen Twice had the main character saying that one of the things Belgium is famous is its beer, so I was inspired to put it in. I'm surprised though that Belgium isn't famous for its waffles since I remember in my 6th grade Social Studies class, pretty much everyone would rant about wanting to go there to eat their waffles...  
**

******(6)- 4 degrees Celsius is equal to 39.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Yeah, I have no idea what temperature people turn when they're dead, but let's just say that they turn that temperature...  
**

******Now, all the reviews I got honestly made me feel SO happy! But first, thanks to Bree Renee for following TTPADL, and thanks to Queen-of-Immortal-Darkness for favoriting Always Gonna Be That Ally. Now, let's reply to those reviews, huh?  
**

******My reply to DrizzleofDark: Oh wow, I feel incredibly stupid now. Let's just say that Cassidy was in one of Ally's classes when they were in elementary school, so Ally used the paper with all the numbers and addresses from that grade to text Austin in Cassidy's body. Thank you for bringing that to notice!  
**

******My reply to idk: LOL, it's fine. :D  
**

******My reply to queenc1: Maybe she will, maybe she won't... (o_O)  
**

******My reply to Christianpunk: Thank you for recommending that! I'll try to check it out later. It sounds really cool though!  
**

******My reply to gothgirlbites: Nope, it's a bit more exclusive and not as actional as that, but it's intenseness and drama make up for it. I hope. We'll see, maybe I'll do that, maybe I won't. I'm really pondering what to do next at this point because even though it's a sub-plot, it's still really important to the story. To answer your question, nope, for me, the powers go with the soul, not the body. Thank you for the long review. :D  
**

******My reply to ThePurplePickle: Thank you! No, I think she's powerful enough. I think you'll enjoy the fire person though... And of course, a twist with the fire power and the person.. Thank you once again! That's exactly what I thought! For the rest of the characters, they showed them during some of their quirks, but for Cassidy, nada.  
**

******Alright, I don't have much else to say, so I think I'll just leave with this ending message: I MIGHT update again today, or possibly the 24th. If time really hates me, I won't update until the 25th... Hard to say at this point. So, until next time!  
**

******Yours Sincerely,  
**

******The Reading Wizard  
**


	15. Ch 13, Day 2

_Last time on TTPADL:_

I then noticed a huge gap in her throat, and it was practically dry… Oh god. The serial killer had struck tonight at the stroke of midnight, and he, or she, seemed to act like a vampire. Oh crap. What have I gotten into?

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 13:

(Ally's POV)

Before I know it, Day 1 is over with 5 people dead already. Yeah, the girl that got attacked, then 3 people that were too drunk and accidently smashed glass on each other, and then the last guy was too scared and tried to leave, but the guards caught him and tased him to death.

Breathing heavily to try and lull myself to sleep, I turn a bit while staying in a bit of a curled up ball, dress off. Yeah, that girl gave everyone their clothes back after demanding the suits and dresses back.

I look at my clock on my phone. _1:17 AM_, it dully flashes out. Well, I guess as long as I wake up before 12 PM, then I'll be fine. Hopefully. With that last… slightly optimistic, slightly pessimistic though, I slowly but steadily drift off to a comforting sleep that seems to wrap around me like a light blanket that could randomly throw itself off at any moment.

(Austin's POV)

After reading the text I got from Ally, I start to worry. I mean, the way the text was written made it sound like she expected herself to have some chance to die…

Bad mind! Don't think terrible thoughts like that! I sigh, laying my phone down to grab some clothes to slip on over Cassidy's shorts and tank top that she wears to sleep. What? I can't take her clothes off. I'm not a perv, I respect body privacy. Somewhat…

Then Cassidy's phone rings. I pick it up, looking at the Caller ID. Socius**(1)**. Huh, strange name. I'll have to ask Ally what it means later. Who the heck is Socius though?

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"_Hey Cassidy! Guess what I just scored!"_ Socius' voice exclaims ecstatically into the phone, nearly shattering my, well, Cassidy's eardrums. Geez, why did God have to give girls the gift of talking SO loud?

"What is it?" I ask a bit tentatively.

"_What is it? Why, it's only a __live__ streaming link to the Memento Mori Tournament! Your favorite event in the year, even more favorable to you than the Olympics! Yeah yeah, you're welcome! I just texted you the link, hope you enjoy! Kay kay, bye!"_ Socius rants, and then she abruptly hangs up.

What text? A minute later, B.o.B and Haley William's _Airplanes_ start playing, and a message comes up on the screen and says, "**YOU'VE GOT A NEW TEXT FROM SOCIUS THE SIDEKICK/PARTNER.**" Wow, just wow. Socius the sidekick/partner? That's interesting.

I open the text up, and see that the phone has made the video from the link come into the text. What kind of phone is this? I need to get one!

Wait wait wait, look at the brown-haired girl! That girl looks so much like… Ally, but a more rebel version. Psh, that can't be Ally. Ally's too cowardly to participate in something so gruesome.

Putting the phone down seeing as nothing's going on except for sleeping, I walk downstairs to get a mug of coffee.

(Ally's POV)

I yawn, stretching my arms, and I quickly stretch out my body a bit so I won't feel so sore. I quickly check my watch. _10:50 AM_, the watch practically yells at me with delight at my confusion and horror.

Practically 11 AM, though? How-Why-What caused that? Arg! I stand up and walk out of where I was sleeping, a speaking stand, and I head towards the bar and food place. One of the many waiters behind the stand hand me a menu, and I look at it with interest. In the end, I just decide on french toast and a mango mocktail. After quickly eating it, I decide to explore around the big house.

Within the next ten minutes, I manage to almost get killed twice, not by the serial killer of course. Nope, the first time is because I accidently walked in on lesbian girls making out, and they got angry, and yeah… Second time, drunk girls were throwing knives around and one almost hit my head. Yippee.

After a fun day of exploring, well, so-so fun, I head back to the main room for the 2nd party, thus, the 2nd day and another chance to possibly die. The little lady struck again, of course. I'm starting to think she's using us as dress-up dolls.

After changing into another cocktail dress **(2)**, I head down for a beautiful buffet, complete with Chinese, Indian, Italian, and many classics.

Sadly, the night was still young, and filled with its innocence that it was about to lose.

"Hey girly **(3)**! What are you doing here, in a place that could kill you in a second?" A blonde girl taunts me. Really? I sort of get that talk from my friends except it's when I do things that are too weird, but here too? Seriously?

"Excuse me?" I say, my eyebrows raised. This girl doesn't even know me either!

"I bet she's a normal that snuck in!" A violet-haired girl standing next to Blonde piped up. Strangely, a few people agreed. Most people just wanted to see if I would do anything.

"Really? Cause I'm sure that otherwise I wouldn't have been let in here," I state coolly, staring right at the girls.

"Oh please, they're obviously loony and out of their minds! It doesn't take a genius to fool them and sneak in here, thinking by abnormal, they meant super smart. I'm sure you thought this was a game tournament where you could bore EVERYONE to death with your many nerdy ways," Blonde spoke up again.

My eyes were nearly reduced to slits, and so I decided that I'd prove to them exactly what I am made of.

"Oh really? Cause I'm sure I can AT LEAST kick your fake and ugly butt!" I say, a smirk forming on my face.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BUTT FAKE AND UGLY?" Blonde screams with such anger, it shook the room. Then she starts running towards me, holding dark flames in her hands and throwing it at me. I easily create a pulsing water ball and throw it at the magic. It explodes, sucking in all the magic, and traps it before going to wherever pulsing water balls go.

Her eyes widen for a second before she stops looking frightened.

"Oh please, water magic. The only reason it's rare is because it's too weak for abnormals," She states somewhat tentatively.

"Oh really?" I say, an amused expression playing on my face as I create a water rope that ties her up and makes her unable to move. I create a hammer out of water and throw it at her stomach, making her 'oomph'. Then I snap my fingers and let her go.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky," I say coolly, heading to the bar.

"As if! The only reason you didn't do anything was because you're too cowardly to ever do anything!" Those words kind of struck me hard. I'd heard those words many times before from Trish, from Dez, from Austin, heck, even from my dad! So when she said it, I'd heard it one time too many, and so I just snapped. I whirled around like a ninja, grabbing a trusty water trident, and throw it at her. It catches her by surprise, and the trident traps her on the wall by her waist.

And with that, I walk back to the bar stools.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I feel as if this chapter is utterly crappy, and kind of a waste. So, in retrospect, I guess it could be considered as an actional filler for this story since I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter. The beginnings are hard enough to write, getting it to transition smoothly, and then I didn't write out the actional scenes exactly the way I was hoping to. Yup. Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, yesterday was my cousin's b-day, so we spent the whole day at their house. So now, here is Chapter 13! So now, Days 1-2 are up, and it's halfway over. What more could possibly happen now? ANYTHING. BUM BUM! I hate to be the bearer of bad news however, but here it is: Tomorrow, I'm losing my internet. Yup, I have to give the sim card back, so no more internet. But, I leave on the 27th, and I should get back in 2-3 days maximum, so then I'll be able to update once more.**

**Now, numbers:****  
**

**(1)- 'Socius' is Latin for partner. Strange name, I know.  
**

**(2)- product-gs /343948689 /2011 _ NEW _ style _ pretty _cocktail _dresses (Just remove the spaces)  
**

**(3)- Ah, gotta love Cat Valentine from Victorious...  
**

**Now, thank-you's go out to Insane Turtle for following TTPADL, and also to jeanetta22 for reviewing on a chapter of RTC, and favoriting it.  
**

**Now, here are my replies to some reviews:  
**

**My reply to queenc1: I hope you actually are enjoying the tournament since I feel I'm making it too laggy and those stuff... I think there'll be a 50% of that happening...  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz: I had to read HG for Reading Bowl, and I am glad I did. Thank you! :D I doubt this chapter will be considered my best, but hopefully I'll b e able to make the next chapter (a combination of Days 3-4) a lot better. Once more, there's a 50% chance of Ally winning, and same percentage chance of tiebreakers. Yeah, everyone's growing up. D: Exactly!  
**

**My reply to ThePurplePickle: Yup, it is. Yay! Aww... I hate to say this, but I won't be able to update that day seeing as I'll be on a plane. If there is any way I can, even if I highly doubt it, I will gladly update for your b-day! Happy pre-b-day! Psh, I'm sure there are younger people... Including me. :) Whoa, seriously? FAVORITE FAN FIC? Thank you so much! Thank you for reading it, and enjoying it!  
**

**My reply to Christianpunk: Nah, it's not too crazy. I even incorporated the idea! So, THANK YOU FOR THAT AMAZINGLY EPIC IDEA!  
**

**My reply to jeanetta22: I like bad things happening to my favorite characters, and then they survive and become stronger! :D Good for you.  
**

**My reply to Amazing girl: Thank you! They're all abnormals in their way...  
**

**Alrightio, and with that, I must be off! Until next time! I'll miss all of you though. D:  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	16. Ch 14, Days 34

_Last time on TTPADL:_

It catches her by surprise, and the trident traps her on the wall by her waist.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 14:

(Ally's POV)

I groan, and stretch my arms. Wait, hold up. When'd I fall asleep? Huh, that's strange; I don't recall anything from last night. I can't be drunk since I KNOW I don't have a massive hangover. I guess the only possibility with reasonability is that someone drugged my drink or food with a sleeping drug.

Yup, it's strange, but I've seen and lived through stranger… Adjusting my position to a more comfortable sitting position, I order a croissant and black coffee with four sugars **(1)**. As soon as I get it, I dip my croissant in it and munch. Mmm, delicious french breakfasts. What? It's not my fault I love french breakfasts!

After polishing off a pretty good breakfast, I check out the screen at the bar that shows who got killed for each night. Day 1- 5. Day 2- 7. Wow, 12 people are already dead? Only 17 people signed up though, so… only 5 remain standing. Wow, I can't believe I'm in the Top 5! Now, to make it to the Top 1! Wow, that sounded so lame…

After a surprisingly non-actional day, I lie down, and try to go to sleep. I try, but for some reason, I can't sleep, so I quietly hum River Flows in You **(2)**, a piano piece I recently came up with. And with that final note of the song, I'm already knee-deep in the magical world of sleep.

As that famous quote says, _"For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let him swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." _**(3)** Ah, got to love those classic-sounding quotes…

When I wake up, I open my eyes up to see the disco ball's light lightly being reflected and billowing over me like a cherry blossom tree in the angriest of winds. Eeep! I just sounded like Shakespeare!

With 2 more people having died, only 3 were left. Only her, a cowardly emotion-senser, and a firebender that she hadn't seen yet. All she knew about this mysterious firebender was that it was a blonde girl, and apparently she was quite cocky and arrogant about herself being the most talented girl in the world. Reminds me of someone familiar, but it can't be her… Right?

After another boring afternoon, it's finally night, where the action usually happens. Honestly, I thought this tournament would be more… heart-racing, eye-twitching, and overall more dramatic and scary. It was certainly a unique idea for a tournament; I'll give the creators the credit for that.

Gripping the drink in my hand, I make it to the bar. Since now there aren't as many people around, there's a bigger possibility for me to get attacked, so truthfully, I'm scared for my life.

All of a sudden, I get a text from an unknown person:

_To: Ally Dawson_

_From: Unknown number_

_Message: Hey babe. I see you ;) _

Okay, really creepy, but I'll just ignore it… It was probably someone getting super drunk, right? After a few minutes though, I see my plan isn't working when I receive another text from this mystery person:

_To: Ally Dawson_

_From: Unknown number_

_Message: What? Playing hard to get? Come on, you know you want me. Every one that sees me always wants me, so why should you deny what your heart and brain are telling you?_

Now, I'm officially beyond creeped out. Like, it's so bad that it's gone past good to bad again **(4)**. I decide to just text this guy and get him to reveal himself.

_To: Unknown number_

_From: Ally Dawson_

_Message: Um… I don't even know you. And how do you see me?_

About a minute later, this guy replies with:

_To: Ally Dawson_

_From: Unknown number_

_Message: I knew you'd eventually text me back! You might not know me, but I know YOU. And let me tell you this, you look FINE in that dress, by the way._

Eww… Creepy old perv trying to hit on me! Just then, a guy in a really expensive-looking tuxedo comes up to me with a rose, and asks, "You are incredibly beautiful, yet I see you have no date. How is that?"

My cheeks flush a brilliant shade of ruby, and I smile awkwardly.

"Oh, thank you! But well, this IS the Memento Mori Tournament, so if I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't exactly bring him here and possibly let him die," I casually state, avoiding his impeding stare at my… rather unique parts, or the parts he didn't have.

"Well, we'll just have to change that up, then," He says before handing me the rose and taking my hand to dance. Now now, I've gotten better at dancing, well, especially the type of dancing where you dance with a group in rhythm and make movements at the same time. But, let's just say I will never be able to go on America's Got Talent **(4)**, hopefully, not yet.

As we dance similarly to when Austin and I danced at Trish's quinceanera, I notice that he's leaning downward towards my lips. Oh. No. He. Won't. Putting my hands on his chest, I shove him back.

"Ever heard of a thing called, oh I don't know, personal space?" I ask bluntly, hands on my hips.

He stares in disbelief before murmuring, "You, Ally Dawson, are something different…"

"Wait! How do you know my name?" I ask. Crap, crappos! Please don't let him be who I think he is…

He seems to mentally face-palm before putting a strained face on and saying, "Well, I was hoping to go with a more flirty and charming façade, but I see blunt will have to do," before snatching a knife out of his tuxedo, pushing me up against the wall, and preparing to stab it in my neck.

I push him off, but he comes back up just as quickly. He lunges at me, and I duck. He keeps lunging at me in different areas until he finally stabs my arm. I scream in agony, kicking his face with my feet. Basically, standing on my hands, and kicking him in the face.

He seems to growl and shake, and his hands try to squeeze my neck, but I summon up good water cement that molds him into place as a statue. With that, balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling, and the two hosts come down too. Whoa…

"Congratulations Miss Ally Dawson! You have been lucky enough to have prevailed this long in the Memento Mori Tournament! Now, let's see if you're lucky enough to prevail against your opponent," Mind-reader dude said, and all of a sudden, we teleported to an isolated island **(5)**, with me wearing a sort of battle suit that was purple.

"Good luck!" They say to me, and then they're out.

"Why Ally, I didn't think you were a good abnormal, and I certainly didn't think you'd make it this far. Well, I guess now's a good time to be better than you…" A feminine voice chimes out as the girl I'd hoped not to see stepped out to face opposite me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now who could Ally have to possibly face? Another cliffy... Bum bum! So, it's me, obviously, and since we came back in one day, I just HAD to finish writing this chapter and upload it for all my little TTPADL... worshippers? I'll just go with fans for now. **

**Anyway... I don't really feel that happy right now, so you're probably not going to get a long and rambly AN since my dad cut our cable and local TV for good, so now we can't get DISH anymore, apparently... D: And my mom cried out at my dad, "WHY DO YOU HATE US SO MUCH?" so I feel pretty depressed right now. Honestly, they've been fighting for a long time, and I've always just been so scared that one day, one of them will have had enough and well, I think you can guess the rest. Oh crap, I feel like I'm talking to a psychiatrist or something... Anyway, all the activity from Wednesday honestly made me SO SO effin happy, so thanks a lot for that! Thanks to:  
**

**Story Favorite: sadandsassy, AGoodieGoodie6633, OreoMonstah, Crent Fangirl, and GwynethAnne!  
**

**Story Follower: sadandsassy, AGoodieGoodie6633, OreoMonstah, arc582, Crent Fangirl, Dawnfur, sweetanimebunny, GwynethAnne, and Llamagal!  
**

**Author Favorite: ausllyfan01 and OreoMonstah!  
**

**Author Follower: OreoMonstah!  
**

**Now, I'll reply to some reviews:  
**

**My reply to AngelGoneDevil69: Glad to see it's enjoyable. :D LOL, no worries, hope you've been enjoying your busyness to some extent... They will soon, I'm just trying to write this story in a way that'll really milk it out. LOL, I said a funny phrase!  
**

**My reply to AGoodieGoodie6633: Whoa... Seriously? I feel like my stories are too short now... (-_-) But, glad to see you loved it! And... *****gasp* Your true love is my story? That's cool, but if you ask for his/her hand in marriage, I'm afraid that's probably ILLEGAL... :D**  


**My reply to queenc1: Maybe... maybe not. (o_O)  
**

**My reply to MikaylaMakoola: EXACTLY! LOL, maybe you should upload a video called 'What To Do When Provoked by the Girl From TTPADL'. Hee hee... You're welcome, but hey, I satisfy the readers. Plus, my readers are totally epic, so I give them nice treats, well, seeing if they like it...  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites: Yup, but he might or might not be able to identify it as Ally...  
**

**My reply to Pink Freckle: Uh... I'm sorry if you got burned up or yelled at... But I'm glad to see my story takes you to a place of your imagination. :D  
**

**My reply to OreoMonstah: WELCOME! LOL, I kinda felt that way, and I was SERIOUSLY annoyed at the fact that she seemed too... PERFECT.  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482: Well, otherwise, it probably wouldn't be so popular. :D And yes, Austin will see the tricks if he's looking at the right points at the right time, but as to whether he'll distinguish it as Ally or not, I'm still pondering.  
**

**My reply to Crent Fangirl: Really? That's cool! Thank you, and I'm glad you like it.  
**

**Oooh, I almost forgot the numbers! Oopsies...  
**

**(1)- Remind you of a certain talented Goth actress/singer/playwright from Victorious? At least, concerning the coffee.  
**

**(2)- River Flows In You is a piano piece (no words) by Yiruma. It was originally going to be in Twilight, but then they used 'Bella's Lullaby' instead. Eh, their choice. Don't own it, still can't play it (hopefully I can soon!)  
**

**(3)- That is a quote from Dumbledore in the third Harry Potter film: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban! I just legitimately LOVE that quote! Don't own it. D:  
**

**(4)- I don't own that quote. That belongs to Ghost World...  
**

**(5)- I think of the island where WOWP had the FIRST Wizarding Competition for the Family Wizard powers, etc. Was it just me, or did you like it better the first time, rather than the game show they had for the series finale?  
**

**Alright, that's a wrap folks! Now that I'm back in the US, I use EST by the way for time, I should HOPEFULLY have a better time schedule to update. HOPEFULLY. So, until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	17. Ch 15, Tiebreaker

_Last time on TTPADL:_

A feminine voice chimes out as the girl I'd hoped not to see stepped out to face opposite me.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 15

(Ally's POV)

As Tilly Thompson steps out in a red battle suit, blonde hair billowing out from the fierce wind, all I can think is why? Why the person who probably hates me most? And WHY does she have to be an abnormal too? WHY?

"Ready to lose?" Tilly jeers at me.

I scoff and say, "Oh please… As if."

And with that, the tie-breaker begins. As she starts firing fireballs at me, I put up a water shield to stare at the words on the sand. It says: _First one to get the little gold mouse ringholder __**(1)**__ wins._

Straining my eyes to see past the thick fog, I see a glimmer of gold flash on the mountain. I see the silhouette of a tiny mouse, and I gasp in realization. THAT'S the mouse! But it's on the side of the mountain… Oh crap!

Sighing, I put the water shield down, and start running as fast as I can towards the mountain.

"What you doing? Running away cause you're too scared? Cause you're too cowardly, and that I'm better than you at this!" Tilly screams at my figure as I rush to the mouse. As her words go through my mind, my mind thinks about all the other hurtful stuff and orders that have secretly bit and hashed into my soul, like all of them telling me to never do SO many things, everyone telling me I'm too cowardly, Austin telling me I'm too geeky and not cool, Trish always shaking her head in disappointment at my fashion, Dez saying things that offend me, my own DAD taking advantage of me to not work at the store and being gone all the time.

All those stuff just bubble up in my system until my eyes seem to turn a shade redder when I turn back to Tilly, eyes blazing with hatred. Controlled by my anger to hear yet someone else complaining about me, I summon a huge wave, like the one I showed Trent but worse, and make it fall on her.

Feeling remorseful for doing that to Tilly, I quickly make it evaporate into the air, and rush towards the mountain. As I near the mountain, I see that getting to the mouse will definitely be a perilous journey. Why'd they have to make it so difficult to get a LITTLE MOUSE RINGHOLDER?

Breathing in a quick gasp of air, I start to climb, but when I reach a part that seems easy to climb, a fireball smashes into it and makes it perfectly smooth.

"You're not going to try to win so easily!" Tilly's voice rings out, and I tilt my head to see her. Her battle suit is torn off at parts, her face is full of scratches, and her leg has a thin cut. For a second, I feel really bad, but then she fires a fireball, and it hits the place that I got hit at by the other girl. I scream in agony, and throw an orb at her that explodes and sends her falling down onto a soft part of the sand. Lucky.

Gritting my teeth at the immense pain that my leg wound is causing me, I shapeshift into a mountain goat and start climbing. When I reach the top, I shapeshift back and stare at my wound. There's blood gushing out of it, and I cringe at the sight.

Then, I stare venomously at the mouse that caused all these complications, and I'm about ready to blow it up to oblivion until I remember that to win, you have to get it. I grab the mouse in my hand, and clutch it like it's the only thing that'll save me. Oh wait, it is…

As soon as I grab it, the island explodes and I scream in sheer terror. Was I not supposed to grab the mouse? Bloody mouse. Just when I think I'm going to die and close my eyes, something seems to cushion my fall, and I'm suddenly flying. I open my eyes in shock, and my mouth drops open at the sight. I'm flying on a hippogriff **(2)**!

I scream in euphoria, and throw my arms out in an airplane form. All too soon, we land at the place where the tournament was held, and the two men hand me the Stone of Epismia. I clutch it in my hand, and wish for Austin and Cassidy to go back to their respective bodies. As soon as I finish thinking the wish, I hand it back to them, but they laugh and don't take it back.

"Nope, you can still keep this stone. You can still wish for 2 more things, so wish them when you want," Teleporter dude says.

"Thank you," I say in shock. The stone is rather lovely though, it's such a beautiful shade of magenta **(3)**.

And with that, I send myself back home. Getting back into my room feels quite strange after 4 days of being away from it. Checking my phone, I see that I have 40 unread messages! 5 from Trish, 5 from Dez, 10 from my dad, 5 from Trent, 19 from Austin, and I just got 1 from… Tilly? I quickly check them all, aside from Austin's text saying he's back in his body, and Tilly's interesting message, the rest I expected. Tilly's message kind of scares me though:

_To: Evil Ally_

_From: The Amazing Tilly_

_Message: I can't believe you! Now I'll make to beat you at something else! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little songbook too **(4)**!_

Going down to get a banana, I decide to head down to Miami Mall later, but hey, treating a leg is more important than going to a mall, right? Of course, most teens would probably think the latter is more important.

After carefully treating my leg, I put my songbook, phone, and other essentials in a purse and head out to the Miami Mall.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey hey! Anyway, I think you can tell I'm in a better mood today. MY DAD CALLED DISH! So we should get our cable again in a few days= YAY! But I think we're going to completely miss the Olympics. D: Anyway, important notice about this story: I guess now we've completed Arc 1 of this story, so now that Cassidy's been foiled, she's obviously not going to control Dez and his girlfriend anymore, so they'll all hang out more, and well, eventually they'll realize that Ally doesn't really hang out with them at certain times, and will be suspicious. But I want it all to boil up to one time to make her life really crappy at that point. So yeah... Anyway, numbers:**

**(1)- blog/ 2010_ 02_ 01_ archive. html -Just remove the spaces-  
**

**(2)- Hee hee, I'm using hippogriffs. :D I don't own the amazing idea of them sadly, that credit just adds on to JK Rowling's amazingness.  
**

**(3)- Magenta's a shade of dark pink. My favorite color. :D  
**

**(4)- Hee hee (again), anyone recognize that quote? Well, besides the part that I changed the dog part to songbook... Yup, it's the famous Wizard of Oz quote. :)  
**

**Random fact: I'm completely obsessed with P!nk's new song, Blow Me (One Last Kiss)! I'm probably going to use it here soon, even though she uses the word s*it WAY too much in that song.  
**

**Thanks to AGoodieGoodie6633 for following me as an author! Now, here are my replies to some of your reviews:  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites: Nope, good guess though.  
**

**My reply to Guest: Nope, again, good guess.  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom: Whoa! Good job! You hit it right on the nail! :D  
**

**My reply to queenc1: Nope, not Cassidy.  
**

**My reply to jeanetta22: Yup, but I love her character and I think her character is a strong one.  
**

**My reply to AGoodieGoodie6633: Really? Thanks! Don't worry, it's fine.  
**

**Well, I guess that's it. Oh yeah! Have you guys seen Laura's new highlights? They look really pretty on her! I'm going to include the highlights though, in this story. Well, until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	18. Chapter 16

_Last time on TTPADL:_

_To: Evil Ally_

_From: The Amazing Tilly_

_Message: I can't believe you! Now I'll make to beat you at something else! I'll get you, my pretty, and your little songbook too!_

Going down to get a banana, I decide to head down to Miami Mall later, but hey, treating a leg is more important than going to a mall, right? Of course, most teens would probably think the latter is more important.

After carefully treating my leg, I put my songbook, phone, and other essentials in a purse and head out to the Miami Mall.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 16

(Ally's POV)

After happily humming some new tunes that sound totally different from Austin or mine's usual genre of music, I enter the Sonic Boom and go behind the counter. After a few minutes, Dez, Trish, and Austin enter the store.

"Come on! At this point, we HAVE no choice but to call the police!" Trish practically exclaims.

"NO! We can't do that! Then there'll be a young handsome rookie cop that finds Ally, she'll fall for him, and then he'll eventually end up kidnapping or doing something worse to her!" Austin practically choked out. Wow… Don't they think I can kick the guy's butt if he tried to do that? Oh wait nevermind… They think I can't defend myself for my life.

"That's not why you shouldn't hire the police! The reason why is because then the police will end up abducting her, stealing her soul, and turn her into the Queen of Zaliens! Duh!" Dez stated, sounding very honest. If I weren't smarter, I'd believe him.

"Um guys- I got cut off by the rest of Team Austin, shushing me.

"Guys!- They cut me off again by telling me to be quiet, politely.

"GUYS!- I get cut off AGAIN by Trish, Dez, and Austin turning around.

"Not now Ally! We're talking about how to find Ally!" They exclaim exasperated, and then turn around. I roll my eyes, and count how long it takes. 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi.

"ALLY!" They all scream in euphoria as they come towards me and sandwich me in the middle by a group hug. Well, more like a Team Austin hug, with Austin and I in the middle. This is the tightest we've ever been smashed up with each other, though… It actually feels awkward and blissful to be that close to Austin though… Oh crap! No more lovey-dovey talk, Ally. You can be better than that!

After they finally release me, I laugh.

"If I'm going to get that kind of reaction, maybe I should leave for that long more often…" I say, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"Don't EVER do that! Please! I'M BEGGING YOU!" They all somehow simultaneously cry out at the same time, even dropping on their knees and actually begging.

"Don't worry, I currently haven't planned to do that anytime more in my life…" I indifferently state.

"Thank Bilbo Baggins **(1)**!" They once more simultaneously cheer. I quirk an eyebrow up.

"Okay seriously, how are you guys doing that, firstly? And secondly, I didn't think you guys had any interest in reading The Hobbit **(2)**, or even had the reading ability to read such a high-level book…" I say, confused.

"We watched the movie," Trish explained. I nodded my head in understanding. Makes so much more sense…

"Sooo… Since you've been gone recently, and we've all been sort of… not being a good team, we should have a Team Austin day. What do you guys think?" Dez thoughtfully pipes up. I'm surprised. Dez's actually being quite sensible. I shouldn't just assume him to completely be wacky and incapable of sensible things. That's just like thinking I'm incapable of being nothing other than geeky. Oh wait, they do both of those. What's with all of my 'oh waits', though?

"Ally?" Austin asks concern fully, and I realize that I was too into my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah! We should totally have a Team Austin day!" I say, agreeing and smiling.

"Well, come on then Alls!" Austin says cheerfully, grabbing my hand as we all run out to have fun around Miami.

After 15 minutes, we're still walking to who knows where, and Austin's hands are still covering my eyes.

"Austin! C'mon, just let me see where we are!" I say aggravated.

"One minute," He replies.

"We got the tickets!" Dez excitedly chants. I hear Trish and Austin shush him, and I hide a small smile. Tickets? Oh god, we better not be watching a Zalien movie. Then, Austin FINALLY removes his hands from my eyes, and I gasp in excitement. We're at Happy Fun Times, the new amusement park in Miami!

"I'm going to assume that you like this surprise?" Austin whispers into my ear.

All I do to reply is hug him tightly, constantly saying, "Thank you," over and over again.

Austin's surprised at first, but then he just as tightly hugs me back. We stay like that until Trish and Dez come back, and Trish says, "Are we going to have to leave you two behind?"

Austin and I break our hug, ready to go on the rides. After about 30 minutes, it's FINALLY our turn to go on the biggest ride of the amusement park: The El Matador **(3) **Ride!

"Eeep! I'm so excited!" I excitedly squeal as we all get on the ride in the two-people cars. Trish and Dez, for some reason, get in the car together, so that leaves Austin and I getting in the other car together. And the ride is pure epicness! It's full of loops, some upside-down parts, and overall awesome!

We ride it a couple of times before deciding to ride other rides. By the time it's 7:30 PM, we've ridden 10 different rides. Yeah, some rides had short lines…

"Well, I think we should go to Kasey's party! She's having an endless nachos and cheese buffet, plus, she has a chocolate fountain! What do you guys think?" Dez enthusiastically asks.

Trish and Austin eagerly agree, while I say, "No thanks guys, I'm pretty tired from the amusement park day."

After a bunch of trying to convince me, they say bye to me and head to the party. I head home to change into shorts and a tank top since I'm staying home. What? I need to have a 'spend time with dad' night. After texting Trent that I'll see him tomorrow, Dad and I eat popcorn and watch Mirror Mirror. After it ends, I decide to go to bed, breathing happily about being back home as I lull myself to the magical world of dreams and sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heys guys! So, now, here is the sixteenth installment of TTPADL! I feel happy, cause now we're basically in the second arc of this story. So yeah-ya! Anyway, numbers:**

**(1)- Bilbo Baggins is the main character of The Hobbit. Don't own  
**

**(2)- The Hobbit is by JRR Tolkien, and I don't own the book. Sadly...  
**

**(3)- Unless I'm mistaken, there was an El Matador in Wizards of Waverly Place... :D  
**

**Anyway, I am SO HAPPY that we have passed 160 reviews! We're more than halfway near 200! I swear, if this story reaches 200, I'm going to faint to heaven, and then give everyone an all-you-can-eat buffet for cookies. Yup. So, thank you to:  
**

**Story Favorite: ashray4 and hanza9915!  
**

**Story Follower: jordanoh84 and hanza9915!  
**

**Now, review replying:  
**

**My reply to queenc1: Duh! Ally's too epically awesome to lose!  
**

**My reply to Guest: Epicness!  
**

**My reply to ashray4: LOL, glad you're in love with it! :D Interesting, I'll possibly check it out later.  
**

**My reply to AGoodieGoodie6633: Possibly... I love readers like you that really ponder everything and wonder, "Did the author put this in for fun, or will it have relevance later on?"  
**

**My reply to can'tloginsorry: Thank you! I'm a Level 64 or Level 65, I think... But the max level is 80 now... So I still have much to do. My wizard's name is Kayla Starblossom (Ha ha, Starblossom, get it? Just me? Okay.), she rides a hippogriff. I think you should be able to identify me by that. Oh yeah! She also wears a lot of green! Glad to see you recognize Lethe... Thanks. She is, isn't she?  
**

**My reply to jordanoh84: I didn't think it would be a good thing, but thank you! The numbers in paranthesis are placed for important reasons, so that then I can comment on it for a good reason. You see the numbers above in paranthesis? That's the stuff I put that tells you why I put that number there.  
**

**My reply to jessica: Oh, that's a cool name! Thanks.  
**

**My reply to TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber: I RAMBLE/RANT A LOT TOO! :D Glad to see that! Yeah, I wanted it to be like, "Oh, so it's not what it seems to be." That makes me think of the WOWP theme's song. D: EXACTLY! Girl, you're practically my sister! :D Too many vampires at this point, that was exactly spot-on. I like the word cause it sounds funny.. :D Thanks!  
**

**My reply to hanza9915: Thank you! :) Psh, I've been crazier and weirder... :D And for me, weird and crazy makes you amazingly epic. Yay!  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom: Didn't we kind of get that from the show? Hee hee, I know. ROTFL... :D I MIGHT have more abnormals, possibly.  
**

**Oh yeah guys! Did you hear? Kristen Stewart cheated on Robert Pattinson with Rupert Sanders (41 year old director of Snow White & Huntsman), and he's married and has 2 kids! Unbelievable. I wasn't a Robsten shipper, but cheating on someone with a guy that could be your dad is just... gross. Right?**

**So: I have some good news. I'm gong to need 2 OC's. A female that's Lester's age, and a guy that's Ally's age. Thanks guys! Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	19. Chapter 17

_Last time on TTPADL:_

After it ends, I decide to go to bed, breathing happily about being back home as I lull myself to the magical world of dreams and sleep.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 17

(Ally's POV)

Yawning vastly, I stretch my arms and prop my body up to a proper sitting position before checking the time. Oooh! Perfect timing to get to work.

Grabbing a croissant, I bite at it and hold it in my mouth as I put everything in the smoothie blender that's necessary to make a banana strawberry smoothie. Once it's finished blending, I pour it into a thermos seeing as I had nowhere else to place it, and grab my bag before locking the door of my house to head down towards Miami Mall.

Walking in, I find Austin waiting for me outside Sonic Boom.

"Um Austin, aren't you supposed to be sleeping in like you do EVERYDAY?" I ask Austin as I unlock the store.

"Well, I had to spend time with my BESTIE," Austin said throwing his arm around my shoulder, and I smile while rolling my eyes.

"Plus, I need a new song at this point…" Austin awkwardly states. Oh, whoops. How'd I forget that when I perfectly well remembered that I was Austin's songwriter?

"Okay then, let's work on a song then," I say, heading up to the practice room, sitting on the piano bench. Austin sits next to me, his thigh sort of brushing against mine. I would have blushed, but I was in my songwriting world at that point. Within a few hours, we had ourselves a masterpiece:

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

"Who's the best songwriter in the world?" Austin cheerfully asks, putting his arm around me.

"Me?" I ask.

"No, Taylor Swift. Joking! Obviously it's you, no other songwriter is that kind and sweet," Austin says.

I blush scarlet, and thank Austin. At 12 PM, Trish and Dez come, and announce that they need Austin for the new music video, so I wave bye at them while they go to film it. You know, I always wonder why just the three of them go instead of all four, but it's probably no biggie.

(Cassidy's POV)

"_Give it to me!_" I very angrily hiss at a frightened blonde.

"Oh please, you already have enough powers. I was born with these, what makes you think I'd consider giving it to you!" Tilly Thompson angrily yells at me. It bites me, knowing that she thinks I'm not worthy enough for it.

"Oh, so now I'm not worthy of something _Tilly Thompson_ has. Please tell me when the world gets righted," I say laughing as I snap my fingers and Tilly faints. I move my hands and fingers in a complex ritual until red steam pours out of Tilly, and I once more snap my fingers. Then the steam comes towards me and seeps into me, and I sigh contently. Now I'll be able to get revenge on Ally Dawson, and make sure she's never in any position to outwit me.

(Dez's POV)

"And that's a wrap, people!" I happily call out as we finish shooting Austin's music video for Keep Your Head Up **(2)** and We Are Young **(1)**.

"About time! I need some ice cream!" Austin wearily says, and Trish happily accompanies him to the ice cream truck. I continue looking at the MacBook Pro **(3)** I brought with me, and start editing the videos to perfection when I hear someone shriek 'Help!'

Now, you may be wondering why I'M the one being the hero in this situation, and I know, it better fits Austin or someone other than me. But no one else heard, so obviously I had to help! I looked all over the place when I heard more frantic shrieks coming from the water, so I went there where I saw a lady being dragged towards the water.

"Help!" She frantically shrieked. Just as she was about to be tugged under water towards the deep ocean, I grabbed her hands to hold and keep her there. Just as I held her hands, her face turned blue as did her hands, her eyes turned pure black, and she hissed. I screamed in terror and tried to run away, but I was stuck and paralyzed. And then I turned blue and melted to go somewhere with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so I'm kind of disappointed in the beginning, but hopefully Cassidy and Dez's POVs made it a better chapter. Now, I bet you're thinking, "_Oh no, what'll happen to Dezzyroo? HE CAN'T DIE!"_ Well, he won't. Thank you for wondering, though. :)**

**Anyway, sad news: This story most likely will end soon. I'm not too sure, but we're a bit more than halfway through, so sadly, soon TTPADL will be finished. D: Bad news through, thanks to PEMDrizzle for favoriting both me and this story! Now, looking forward for some review replying? You should be:  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom: I know, I love when they do that in TV shows and movies! Yup, he'll understand, to some extent, that Ally may or may not have risked her life for him, and will really treat her like a precious sapphire.  
**

**My reply to Ausllyluvr: Thanks for entering your OC in! I only got 2 OC's for Ally and none for Lester, heh heh, so I've figured out a way to use both. So thank you so much for entering Hunter!  
**

**My reply to Christianpunk: No problem, it was a really good idea, so I tried to give it justice. Emphasis on the word 'tried'. I'm trying to drag it out, but don't worry guys, they'll all figure it out in good time. For now, I'm just slowly building up to that moment. I have a few rough ideas on what to do, but I have yet to finally choose and polish it up. Well, this chapter may disable Tilly a bit, but you'll see what she does in good time. Plus, one of the rough ideas I have for her abnormalism being exposed involves Tilly, so you'll see whether or not she has anything to do with the exposure.  
**

**My reply to jeanetta22: Thank you for the OC! I will use both OC's in different ways seeing as I've replotted that part of the plot a bit. A bit.  
**

**Anyway guys, just please keep reading, reviewing, and all those other stuff, and if you really enjoy this story, please pass the word on! Well, that's it for now, until next time. :D  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. I almost forgot the numbers! :O Anyway, here they are:  
**

**(1)- I don't own 'We Are Young' by FUN.  
**

**(2)- I don't own 'Keep Your Head Up' by Andy Grammar  
**

**(3)- I don't own the idea of MacBook Pro's. That's Apple's title, one of many. My sister owns a MacBook Pro though. :D  
**


	20. Chapter 18

_Last time on TTPADL:_

And then I turned blue and melted to go somewhere with her.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 18

(3rd person POV)

Peculiarly, no one had heard Dez's or the mysterious lady's shrieks for help that clearly dripped in terror and fright. Somehow, it seemed like all of them had been wrapped up in a cocoon of obliviousness that refused to let water lady nor Dez's cries be heard nor noticed.

Standing from a palm tree with high elevation, Carter Dooley's hands somehow made their way back to her stunningly bold afro. You see, that was a bad habit of hers from her junior high days to now, one of her nervous actions such as Ally Dawson's hair chewing problem or Dez Campbell's **(1)** stammering and face that resembled that of the ketchup inside a Heinz Ketchup **(2)** bottle.

Carter just felt her heart dropping and being swallowed up with guilt and remorse for having played a trick in their little game to take Dez.

Sighing heavily with disgust at herself and her 'friends', she willed the obliviousness fog to fade away higher into the atmosphere. Then, she spotted Cassidy and Socius animatedly grinning and beckoning Carter over, and she halfheartedly sighed. At times like these, she wondered why she stuck around people that basked in the supposed glory of other people's misery.

Joining them, she couldn't help but think that she seemed like the outsider in their group, heck, she felt like the outsider in Miami! Whereas most people had tans, her skin was albino white, and her eyes were violet which contrasted deeply with her hazel hair. To sum it up, she felt like the Miami Abnormal. She internally chortled to herself because, she was an abnormal.

Not only did she contrast with Cassidy and Socius on looks, she contrasted on them with personality. She was more of a shy, academic girl that hated seeing people bullied or tormented. Cassidy and Socius were classic perfectly tanned girls with blue eyes and pin-straight hair, and they LOVED basking in misery of others to fill their happiness up.

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, she approached the dynamic duo and smiled small. Cassidy and Socius were still laughing with Cruella de Vil worthy smirks on their faces, and it repulsed Carter. It absolutely repulsed her.

"Good job Carter! Maybe you'll get a promotion soon if you keep doing what you should!" Cassidy said as if she were talking to a baby.

Carter, looking back, probably would think of this moment as the beginning of the rise of confident Carter, but in the present time, her outburst made her regret it and start writing out her will in her head.

"You know what? I'm just sick and tired of being sick and tired seeing all these people get crappy stuff just because you two _ganks_ bask in it. So, you know what, I'm _done_ with this retarded crap. I'm done," Carter had confidently stated, and then she walked away, fists constantly forming and unfurling in a tiring cycle.

Cassidy's mouth puckered up as if she had swallowed a lemon, and she knew very positively that Carter Dooley would rue the day she ever thought she could stand up to _Cassidy_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ally Dawson was texting with Trent, working out a training schedule with him when the Sonic Boom door opened and closed, chiming in the process like it always does. She inwardly groaned, knowing that now she had to take care of another customer, so she put her phone away, smiling at the customer saying the trademark 'welcome'. What she was _not_ expecting was a depressed looking Trish and Austin.

"Whoa, what happened to you two? And where'd Dez go? Is he still editing the videos?" Ally confusedly asked, having a gut feeling that something dreadful had happened.

Austin and Trish solemnly shook her heads, and it seemed like forever until Austin spoke up, frown evident on his face when he spoke the revelation, "Dez is missing."

Ally's eyes drastically widened, for she thought it was impossible for Dez to go missing. Sure, he wasn't the brightest lightbulb in the box, but he wouldn't get lost.

"Are you sure you've looked everywhere for Dez?" Ally cautiously asked. This was Austin and Trish, and everyone knew that they had an aggravating tendency to pretend to 'look' for stuff, and not really have looked then.

"Yeah! We looked in the ice cream parlor, the vanilla ice cream bowl, the chocolate ice cream bowl, the sherbet ice cream bowl- Trish was cut off by Ally.

"Okay, so we just know that Dez isn't playing with ice cream!" Ally said rolling her eyes. She bitterly thought that if Trish or Austin did that, no one would care, and it'd be fine, but if she didn't, everyone would practically hate her. She inwardly groaned seeing as they seemed to always have some advantages over her in life.

"Look, just look all over the beach, I'm sure he'll be found soon," Ally said clutching her forehead as she had had a small headache all afternoon, and it seemed to be getting worse now. Trish shrugged and went off to whatever job she was going to get while Austin wrapped his arms around Ally, putting her in his lap while he sat on top of the Sonic Boom counter.

"Now, tell me, what is bothering little Ally Dawson today?" Austin asked pretending to rub his fake beard, and talking in a voice resembling that of an old wise fortune teller.

"Well, I have to read a 915 page book, write a 7,000 word essay on an angel shark, my dad's thinking of proposing to another lady, and due to that, he's neglecting me and Sonic Boom more and more to spend more time with his new girlfriend," Ally rambles on, feeling nice to get that all off her chest.

Austin's eyebrow rises. "Well, for the book, try and read _at least_ 200 pages a day, but knowing you, you'll probably finish in like 5 days like you did with the last Eragon book _Inheritance_ **(3)**. For your essay, try to write at least 1,000 words on each sub-topic. For your dad, well, I honestly don't know what to say for that, but if you feel down about him or anything else, you know to tell me, and I'll bring a smile to that little pout," Austin says, his fingers raising the corners of her lips to form a smile. They both felt sparks cascading, but ignored it.

"Thanks Austin, you always know what to say," Ally said smiling small. She hugged Austin, her head going in the crook of his neck, and he hugged her back. She contemplated whether or not to kiss Austin on the cheek, but finally decided to. Lifting her head up, she quickly pecked his cheek, and then hugged him again.

To say Austin was shocked would be an understatement. He felt the sparks eating away through his body, metaphorically of course, and smiled while blushing.

Ally then suddenly said, "Oh shoot! I have to go somewhere! I'll see you later Austin," and with that, she left. Austin was too wrapped up in his happiness over Ally kissing him on the cheek, and slowly but with awe, touched the cheek that she had pecked, grinning like an idiot in the process. Only too late did he notice she had left, and he mentally slapped himself for not noticing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprise! 3rd person chapter! I apologize in advance if the POV displeased you, but I seriously wanted to try doing it again after a while. But, I do feel kind of proud of this chapter for two reasons: 1) I developed an OC and made it go through character development, and 2) Auslly fluff! Well, not too much, enough to make you feel hooked though. :D**

**Anyway, numbers:  
**

**(1)- I have NO IDEA what Dez's last name is, so I just thought of Campbell as in Campbell Soups, and used that as his last name.  
**

**(2)- I don't own the idea nor brand Heinz Ketchup. Sadly. Otherwise I'd probably be rich at this point, and swim around in nachos and cheese. :P  
**

**(3)- I don't own the book _Inheritance_, Book 4 of the Inheritance Cycle, and written by Christopher Paolini. But you know how it says that Ally finished that book in 5 days? Happened to me. *proud smirk* Yup, I'm like the fastest reader in my school. Don't mean to toot my own horn, but uh, it seems to be true. :D  
**

**Anyway, I felt like this chapter had a more sophisticated turn to it, so please let me know if you liked this chapter, and if you did, why you did, or if you didn't, and why. Also, please let me know if I should possibly put a few more 3rd person chapters, or just have them all 3rd person! Anyway, I'd like to thank the following for what they did that warmed my tonkles (LOL :P)  
**

**tandregrl97- Thanks for doing all 4 things you could possibly do! Well, all 5 things seeing as you reviewed too, so thanks a bunch!  
**

**Leafdrift and Hinata001- Thanks for both following and favoriting the story! The story blows air-kisses! Mwah!  
**

**Now, review replying. Let's see what comments I have for this batch:  
**

**My reply to tandregrl97- I apologize for the confusion, and I know I could have worded the ending of Chapter 17 better, but here's the rundown: A lady's shrieking for help, Dez comes to help, the lady turns into water, turning him into water as well, and via water, the lady transports them somewhere. Ta-da! Clearer?  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Glad to see you agree with me. This chapter could be known as 'The beginning of the end of Cassidy Whats-Her-Last-Name.' :D  
**

**My reply to Ausllyluvr- He'll be in soon enough, just stay with me. :)  
**

**My reply to jeanetta22- LOL. Happy-Sad-Happy-Sad. That sounds like an epic mood swing. Heh heh. Glad to see that you see lots of emotion in it! :)  
**

**My reply to Leafdrift- Psh, my friend and I have a fuzzle v.s. fizzle competition. Most people agree with fuzzle, me, better though. :D Glad to see you're another fuzzler.  
**

**My reply to kirby109- Soon enough, soon enough. Or, in good time.  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom- Yup, she's becoming a real pain now. Yup, but she's so bent on getting revenge on Ally. Wait, was that too much of a spoiler? *sigh* Dez'll be okay soon, I assure you that. Hmm... Maybe one of those things will happen... Maybe. (o_O)  
**

**Anyway, please always be active and don't be afraid to let the world know if you love this story! If you do, I might just computer hug you, and get Austin to kiss you. ;) Or a girl if you're a guy... Alrightio, so that's an end to this installment, so until next time, guys. :)  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	21. Chapter 19

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Only too late did he notice she had left, and he mentally slapped himself for not noticing.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 19

(3rd person POV)

Sighing while twirling her fingers in her hair, Ally Dawson walked steadily while heavily pondering whether kissing Austin on the cheek was too forward or not. Yes, she'd had boyfriends before, two, but both times, they ended up with a blonde bimbo, and Ally ended up with a heart that cracked further.

She felt her breath hitching as she thought of them, and she mentally shouted at herself to breath and calm down. After a few minutes, she was calm once more, and she resumed her walk home.

Getting her key, she unlocked the door, and headed up to her room. She needed to take her mind off of things, and there was no better way then to train more with Trent.

Getting into her getup **(A/N: LOL, getting into getup. :D)**, Ally quickly put her hair into a pigtail before heading downstairs to slip her combat boots on, grab a banana, and head out.

After a busy training session, and an emotional 'you're back' moment, Ally crept into bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep while the cheek kiss was still on her mind.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_Ally was walking happily home, thinking that she was extremely lucky to have dated Austin for a year._

_Cheerfully skipping into her room, she was about to change into a casual yet lovely dress for their 1 year anniversary date when Austin walked in the room._

"_Austin! I was about to change!" Ally cheerfully exclaimed. Austin rolled his eyes, sat down on her bed, and patted the spot next to him indicating for her to sit down._

"_Okay… What's this about?" Ally curiously asks. _

"_Ally, we've been dating for a year, and well, I'm sorry, but I've found new people. I hate to break your heart, but Hunter! Carter! Please come in here," Austin seriously says. _

_Ally has a sinking feeling in her gut that something bad is about to happen, but she just keeps murmuring in her head that it'll be alright. _

_Then, Carter Payne and Hunter Dryden walk into the room, and Ally curses herself for having jinxed it. _

"_Carter? Hunter? What are you guys doing here?" Ally asks cautiously to her two ex-boyfriends. _

"_We moved to Miami to hang out with our best friend, Austin Moon," They drone as if they were being controlled by one force._

"_Wait, Austin, you're dating Hunter and Carter?" Ally asks in a shocked tone._

"_NO! I met Carter's twin sister, Leila Payne," Austin says, and the way Austin says Leila's name makes it sound like he's Romeo, and she's Juliet._

_Then, a girl that's 2 inches shorter than Austin comes in, and Austin runs to her and passionately kisses her. They start french-kissing, and Ally feels her heart further cracking at the fact that Austin cheated on her for a red-haired, green eye beauty, and Ally closes her eyes and breathes heavily. _

_When she opens her eyes, they widen in horror at the fact that now Austin's wearing a yellow cheerleading outfit, complete with yellow pompoms, and his hair is tied into a small updo with a yellow and white striped bow._

"_GIVE ME A W!" Austin exclaims in a girly tone._

"_What the crap's going on?" Ally asks in a horrified tone._

"_W!" Carter P, Leila, Hunter, Trish, Dez, and even Nelson all exclaim wearing matching cheerleader outfits._

"_GIVE ME AN A!" Austin shouts out._

"_Oh god, please save me from this terrifyingly weird dream!" Ally screams at the ceiling, but no one pays attention._

"_A!" The six repeat Austin._

"_GIVE ME A K!" Austin exclaims in a preppy tone._

"_K!" The six once more repeat Austin._

_It continues for a while until Austin finishes all the letters._

"_WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?" Austin excitedly asks loudly. Then they all stand there, rubbing their chins with their hands to figure out what it spells all together. _

"_GOSH, IT SPELLS WAKE UP ALREADY!" Austin yells at the other six in an irritated tone._

"_Oh…" They all say in that hilarious 'oh' moment that you expect to find in TV shows and movies._

"_Wait, wake up already?" Ally asks in a confused tone._

"_Yeah! WAKE UP ALREADY, WAKE UP ALREADY!" The seven all crowd around Ally and continue to exclaim that loudly; making her wince and hold her hands to her ears for fear that her eardrums might crack._

* * *

(Real World)

"Gah!" Ally exclaims as her eyes shoot open and she awakes to find Austin constantly saying 'wake up already' to her while shaking her shoulders.

"Sorry Ally, it looked like you were thrashing," Austin says, his tone dripping with genuine concern for his petite songwriter/best friend.

"Oh, thanks Austin. What time is it though?" Ally asks suspiciously. She was utterly hoping that he had just woken up early, and not that she had woken up late.

"8 AM," Austin casually states. Ally wipes fake sweat off her eyebrows before staring at Austin.

"What Ally?" Austin curiously asks.

"She merely raises her eyebrows up for a mere moment, and then Austin is enlightened.

"OH! Oh, I'll be waiting downstairs then," Austin quickly says as he heads downstairs. Ally sighs before quickly changing into a white sleeveless dress with a red rose design at the bottom, a red vest, and a small rose clip-on. She puts on the minimal makeup that she always does, and then heads down to grab a good breakfast.

Once Ally finishes a bowl of cereal, Austin and her head out to Sonic Boom when Austin suddenly gets a text:

_To: Austin_

_From: Mom_

_Message: Sweetie, we have a family reunion today! You need to show up!_

To say Austin was befuddled was an understatement. He didn't remember a family reunion for today, but he assumed that his bad memory had bit again.

_To: Mom_

_From: Austin_

_Message: Whoa Mom, since when do you text? :O But I'll be there in 5._

"Sorry Alls, apparently there's a family reunion that I can't miss," Austin apologetically tells Ally.

Ally waves it off and replies "Don't worry, go. Have fun," with a smile.

Austin quickly thanks Ally, hugs her, and runs home. Ally laughs a bit before continuing the walk towards Sonic Boom.

Once she reaches Sonic Boom, she unlocks the door, and sees Lester working at the counter, so she heads up to the practice room.

As she enters, she notices a small monitor on the piano, and she frowns and thinks about how odd it is for that monitor to be there. Then, the screen went from black to fuzzy and static to clear with the face of someone who shocked Ally. Cassidy.

"Hello Ally. I know that when you're watching this, it'll just be you and you alone, so well, you know how Dez is missing? Well, he isn't missing for too long now…" Cassidy said, and then the video switched over to Dez tied up by a rope on an anchor 10 feet in the air. Then the camera switched back to Cassidy's face, and she continued talking.

"Any who, if you want your precious _Dezzycakes_ back, you'll have to come to 7744 Maple Rise in Orlando, and you have to do it soon. For after 2:00 PM, my little friends will torture your pathetic loser weirdo friend, and from the, every 30 minutes, he'll get tortured more. Understand?" Cassidy continued with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, and one last thing. If you don't come to help Dez _alone_, we drop him onto the ground, and he'll be smushed by the anchor," Cassidy finished.

Then the screen went black, before it said "This monitor will self-destruct in **3,2,1**. BOOOSH!" And with that, the monitor explodes, luckily not hitting Ally somehow.

Ally sighs, knowing that she has to rescue Dez, and hopes that her life doesn't get taken.

* * *

**Author's Note: More 3rd person POV, I'm an evil person, I know. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *hacks out a cough ball* That's a TRUE evil laugh. Anyway, I felt inspired by all your reviews, especially by one of the reviews from a writer that I look up to, so I really stuck with this chapter to make it like this. Plus, I'd read a story that sounded bad, but actually ended up being effin' amazing. It was from the Victorious Archive. Wow, for once I didn't have to use any numbers... :O *big shocker, makes everyone faint* Anyway, I guess I have to give out thank-you's to the following:  
**

**halloweenlover890- Thanks for favoriting the story and I, and thanks for following TTPADL!  
**

**doritoes-the-derp- Thanks for following and favoriting this story!  
**

**RedbirdValour- Thanks for following this story!  
**

**Now, onto the next batch of reviews. Let's see what I have to say to them...  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Yup, standing up, especially when you're on the shy side, is always a beautiful thing to see. :D But, if Cassidy leaves, what's the fun in that? ;P  
**

**My reply to hanza9915- LOL, that's cool. Don't worry, all is well. EVERYBODY, NOW ALL IS WELL, YEAHHHH! Sorry, that's a song I love from _3 Idiots_, one of my favorite Bollywood movies. Ahhh... Funny stuff. XD Thank you. :)  
**

**My reply to Guest- Thanks for awesomizing this story! Did that make any sense?  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom- No one can really stand Cassidy now. :P Duh! Dez will be fine. Or will he... (o_O) And LOL, I'd feel bad for Austin, but I understand. You're not one of those people that want Ross Lynch (Austin Moon) to kiss you. XD  
**

**My reply to ashray4- I'm glad to see you're enjoying the Auslly moments in TTPADL! :)  
**

**My reply to Sydney- Oh... Hope you remember your password soon. Oh, Fisher? OH... Glad to see you enjoyed the different POV. It's omniscient 3rd person POV. I think that's the name. Sorry, I don't care how much you love this story, you can't marry it. XD I'm using 'XD' too much now, aren't I?  
**

**My reply to StorieeMakeer123- YAY! Reviews from you always make me happy since you're basically one of my best friends on FF. At least, from my perspective, cause you're not afraid to be weird and yourself, just like me! :D Isn't Worthy the last name of the actor for Dez? Y'know, 'Calum Worthy'? Heh heh... YAY! :) Oooh... French. Ooh la la!**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Coolio! The books are SUPER LONG, and the first book's a bit boring at the beginning, but overall, amazing series. You should read it one day. Dang... That's good. LOL, okay! Random question: Are you a Phinbella shipper? I don't watch Phineas and Ferb THAT much, but hey, we all love us some Phinbella. :D Also, I like your picture. THEY WOOK SO CWUTE! That was baby talk, in case you couldn't understand. :D  
**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys soon! Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. When do your school's start? Mine starts August 13th. D: WAAAAA! Only 9 more days left of summer vacation... :(  
**


	22. Chapter 20

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Ally sighs, knowing that she has to rescue Dez, and hopes that her life doesn't get taken.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 20

(3rd person POV)

Ally was about to leave the practice room when an albino-pale afro girl came in, looking as if she had run a lot.

"Carter Dooley," the afro girl introduces herself while panting heavily, and holds her hand out for Ally to shake.

"Ally Dawson. So, what brings you to my practice room?" Ally curiously asks Carter while shaking her hand.

"Well, it's about your ginger friend. I think his name was Dez? Anyway, they're planning to kill him soon," Carter says in a worried tone.

"I know, they already gave me a monitor that told me that, and then it exploded," Ally explains.

"What? No fair, I've always wanted to see the exploding monitor! Anyway, back to topic: If they kill Dez, then they're going to have an abnormal soul possess Dez. They're trying to build up an abnormal army to rule the world!" Carter exclaims. Ally's eyes widen. Ruling the world? Sure, she'd thought that Cassidy was crazy, but this? That was just plain Hitler-craziness.

"Okay, well, Carter, I doubt that I can save Dez alone. So, can you help me save him then?" Ally quickly asks.

Carter eagerly nods and replies, "Of course! I've been their ally for too long, helping them with the wrong things! This'll prove to them that I don't need them."

Ally nods and then spoke up, "Alright, this is what we're going to do…"

* * *

Frantically stuffing essentials into her backpack, Ally finishes her 'in-case' packing, and then she slung it over her shoulder, pulls her hood over her head, tucks her hair in the hood, and starts walking to the taxi stand where Carter would be waiting for her with a taxi.

After 10 minutes, Ally finally reaches the taxi stand, and she sees Carter standing there with a taxi waiting.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" Ally apologizes as she climbs in the taxi after Carter.

"Don't worry, we were only waiting for about a minute or two," Carter coolly states.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asks in a gruff voice.

"We need to go to 7744 Maple Rise in Orlando," Ally replies to the driver.

"Yippee, a 4 hour drive…" The driver sourly mutters, but he knows that if he backs out, he won't be able to get a bunch of money from them.

After 4 hours, we finally reach a rundown area which has a sign that says, "Maple Rise".

"You sure this is your destination?" The taxi driver asks Ally and Carter.

They nod, so the taxi driver tells them the fee is 651 dollars, and then Ally inwardly groans since well, anyone would think it's expensive. But hey, it's a 4 hour drive, so they grudgingly gave all that money.

Then, they walked into the neighborhood, and quickly found 7744 Maple Rise. It was a glass constructed house, and it looked really nice.

"Remember Carter, just hide, and if I need you, I'll let you know via the ring," Ally said, gesturing to her ring.

Carter just nods, and while Carter goes to hide in a palm tree, Ally goes to the door and rings the doorbell.

Cassidy opens the door, and then her smile is close enough to rival the Cheshire Cat's smile.

"It's nice to see that you came, Ally," Cassidy says.

"Yeah yeah, just let Dez go," Ally says in a blunt and bitter tone.

Cassidy merely shrugs and says, "Okay, if you say so," and then she snaps her fingers, and the unspeakable happens:

Dez's ropes tying him to the anchor get loose, and he drops downward.

* * *

**(A/N: Here is where I would have ended it, but barely 600 words? I need to show gratitude to my fans, so here's more)**

"NOOOOOO!" Ally yells, and she quickly runs and quickly makes herself turn into a water cushion that catches Dez before he dies from nothing catching him.

"Are you okay Dez?" Ally asks horrified. Seeing one of her close friends almost die like that, well, it can scare ANYONE.

"Ally? What are you doing here? And how did you do that trick?" Dez asks in a scared tone. Ally tenses up, knowing that now Dez knows her… 'secret'.

"Um, I'll tell you later, okay?" Ally quickly says, and then she leans down to whisper in Dez's ear.

"Dez, I'll distract them, and you run outside as fast as you can. There'll be a girl with an afro whose name is Carter Dooley, and then the two of you will get out of here," Ally whispers in Dez's ear.

"But how will you get out of here then?" Dez quietly asks with somberness.

"I will, okay? Just go!" Ally softly orders Dez, and with that, she turns to Cassidy.

"Oh Cassidy, I bet you're SO jealous that I foiled you, yet again, right?" Ally says to Cassidy with a smirk on her face.

Cassidy narrows her eyes, screams un-understandable words, and jumps at Ally. Basically, the stereotypical catfight. Dez takes the opportunity to run away to Carter, and the two of them catch another taxi back to Miami.

Cassidy spots a jagged piece of glass, and stabs Ally's arm with it. Ally screams in pain, and then she starts choking Cassidy while bashing her head into the wall. Cassidy screeches and starts trying to punch Ally's head while having an iron grip on her. Ally ducks, and letting go of Cassidy, tries to leave.

Then, a girl that looks exactly like Ally goes in front of Ally and blocks Ally.

"Um, who are you?" Ally asks in a very freaked out tone.

Cassidy laughs bitterly, and says, "Meet Ally Dawson 2."

"YOU MADE A CLONE OF ME?" Ally shrieks, and before she knows it, she's made a trident out of water and starts stabbing the clone before it 'poofs' into thin air.

"You're going to regret that, Ally Dawson," Cassidy growls in a threatening tone. Ally looks around for something that could quickly teleport her away and she sees a few droplets of water on the ground, quickly uses it to teleport, and finds herself near the mall pond. Breathing heavily, Ally once more puts her hood on, tucks her hair in, and walks home.

When Ally gets home, she quickly rushes to the bathroom, and checks to see how bad her arm is. She gasps at what she sees. Blood is oozing out of it, and seeing it makes her feel slightly nauseous and dizzy.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Lester's voice interrupts her deep pondering. Ally curses her terrible luck, and wonders how to hide the arm.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey hey guys! So, how did this chapter turn out? Intense, action-y, heart-pounding? Let me know! Anyway, I think I'll do 3rd person POV for the rest of the story... Unless I get bored of it. :P Anyway, all the reviews I got? One word: AMAZING! Guys, you just warm my tonkles from all that action. So thanks guys! I mean, 4 REVIEWS AWAY FROM 200?! That's amazing! Once more, no numbers? Whoa... (O_O) Alrightio, onto the thanks, then I guess...****  
**

**Elixiepixie: Thanks for following this story!  
**

** .drama: Thanks for following and favoriting this story!  
**

**Designer101: Thanks for following this story!  
**

**Ausllyshipper99: Whoa... You did a lot. Thanks for following and favoriting An A&A Story, Reunions In The City, TTPADL, and also, thanks for following and favoriting me as an author! You really did a lot. :D  
**

**Now, what I say to your reviews:  
**

**My reply to hanza9915- NO FAIR! Humph. Thanks! NO WAY! I DO TOO! "This will self-destruct in 3,2,1 BOOSH!" That would be effin' amazing. Whoa... Coolio! :)  
**

**My reply to StorieeMakeer123- Hey BFF! :P Huh, such a stretch of creativeness, right? (Not.) Yeah, Dez can be sort of cute, but Austin's cuter. But Gregg Sulkin will forever have my heart! LOL, I'd love to see that! My sister always talks too loud whenever I watch my shows. :( Thanks! Twists are fun on roller coasters, why not stories? XD No no, you spelled it wrong. It's 'BAYBEEE'. LOL, gotta love that from Gunther in Shake It Up! LOL, it's funny though. WE'RE GOOFY AND WE KNOW IT! GIGGLE GIGGLE GIGGLE GIGGLE GIGGLE, YEAH! DO THE GIGGLE, YEAH! There ya go. ;P I love acting retarded! Randomness is my middle name (I actually don't have one). OH YEAH! (2nd review:) Oh, 3 days after my school opens! WHOA, MY BEST FRIEND'S B-DAY IS THE DAY AFTER YOUR'S! :O Amazingness. *gasp* You curse JK Rowling? Wow. But yeah, Dobby was too innocent to die, it's like Nelson dying... Oh yeah, and are you going to continue 'What The Switched'?  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Psh, obviously she will!  
**

**My reply to DrizzleofDark- Ouch. I feel bad for you. D:  
**

**My reply to Leafdrift- Aww... thank you! Psh, everyone loves cliffhangers! :P Poor they... LOL. XD Oh, you like narwhals too? A bunch of guys in my 6th grade SS class would constantly sing the narwhal song. It annoyed me. D:  
**

**My reply to Christianpunk- Coolio! Really? I should check it out soon then. If I feel like it. :P  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom- True true... Ouch. That would make me immediately get stomach worms again... I feel so bad for what happened to you in your dream... D:  
**

**My reply to Sydney- YAY! Okay good. Yeah, sometimes I say 'anyway' too much...  
**

**My reply to .drama- He didn't! ;D  
**

**My reply to I'mJustMe2- Oh, b-day 2 days before school? Interesting timing...  
**

**Anyway guys, have you heard 'Titanium' by David Guetta ft. Sia, or 'Chasing the Sun' by The Wanted? I LOVE THOSE SONGS! Alrightio, I think I've talked too much, see you next time! :)**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	23. Chapter 21

_Last time on TTPADL:_

"Ally? Are you okay?" Lester's voice interrupts her deep pondering. Ally curses her terrible luck, and wonders how to hide the arm.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 21

(3rd person POV)

As Ally was contemplating on how to fix her arm, she suddenly remembers that she can heal it with her water powers, so she summons some water to come out from the tap since toilet water would poison her arm, makes it heal, and comes out of the bathroom.

"Yeah Dad?" Ally curiously asks.

"Oh, I thought you'd gotten hurt since you literally bolted to the bathroom," Lester chuckles and says, patting Ally's head before heading into his room to work. Well, actually to play Wizard101 **(1)** on his computer.

Ally looks confused for a second, but then shrugs it off as she heads into her room to work on the new song. Then, she remembers that she had to tell Dez about her secret, and she groans in anger. She then curses the day that Cassidy was born before she pulls her phone out to text Dez about her abnormal powers.

_To: Dez_

_From: Ally_

_Message: Hey Dez!_

She doesn't even have to wait a minute before she gets a reply from Dez

_To: Ally _

_From: Dez_

_Message: Don't 'Hey Dez' me! Now, tell me: What secret do you have?!_

She sighs before texting him back

_To Dez_

_From: Ally_

_Message: Fine, but you have to promise NOT TO TELL ANYONE. Promise?_

When she gets no reply after a few seconds, she decides to make a meatball sandwich. Just as she's about to take her first chomp of it, Dez replies, and she wishes that Dez hadn't replied JUST then.

_To: Ally_

_From: Dez_

_Message: I promise. _

Ally frowns as she texts Dez about her abnormality.

_To: Dez_

_From: Ally_

_Message: Okay fine… I'm an abnormal! I'm a person with water powers, okay? There, I said it!_

As Ally sends it, she bangs her head on the table, wishing that she never had to tell Dez. A minute later, she gets a text reply.

_To: Ally_

_From: Dez_

_Message: Wha? I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WERE ABNORMALS! HAHAHAHAHA!_

At this point, Ally was very weirded out as to how Dez would possibly know about abnormals existing. Then she gets another text.

_To: Ally_

_From: Dez_

_Message: Can I see a picture though; to make sure you're not lying?_

Even though Ally is skeptical about sending a picture, she knows she at least owes Dez that much. So she sends Dez a picture, and then she puts her head in her hands and groans.

"Why me?!" Ally sadly says.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2 hours away from Miami, Carter Dooley and Dez Campbell **(2)** sit in the taxi, awkward silence filling the taxi. Then Dez gets a text, but his phone says that his inbox is filled up, so he goes through his phone, trying to find stuff to delete. After much deleting, Dez comes to Ally's texts about her being abnormal, and he decides to delete them. What he doesn't realize is that he accidently clicked the 'forward' button, and his phone is set to automatically forward to every contact of his. Basically, his entire family, and most of Miami Hill High's students.

* * *

The next morning, Ally stretches her arms, and goes to freshen up. When she's ready, she checks her phone, and sees that she has 80 new messages, and over half of them are from people she barely socializes with! Ally's brow furrows as she reads all of them. It's all about how they knew she was a freak, and being strange. Ally's confused, and her sinking gut feeling's coming back.

Somehow, she has a feeling that they know she's abnormal, so she checks to see if it has to do with it. She sees the text as a reply to a text that Dez forwarded to practically one hundred or even one hundred fifty people! Reading it, her jaw drops open, and she feels ready to murder Dez.

She had trusted Dez NOT to tell anyone, and then a second later, he forwards the text to nearly one hundred fifty people! She was utterly disappointed, and ready to murder. She of course reminded herself that she would give him a chance to explain himself before possibly murdering him.

Heading down to Sonic Boom, she got many scorns and mocking glares, and it riled her up and broke her down as well. But she stayed strong, gulping down the anger that was threatening to bubble up. Then, she reached the Sonic Boom, and once she opened the door, she knew her friendships may just have been soured up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter, I'm disappointed in. I apologize for it being so short, but well, I've been feeling a bit uninspired on how to write certain parts, so yeah... BUT NOW EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT ALLY BEING AN ABNORMAL! :O Can you believe it? Well, believe it. It happened. :P Anyway, 16 REVIEWS?! AND PAST 200?! You people are SOOOOOO kind to me! Congrats to queenc1 for being the 200th reviewer, and I think also the 100th... LOL. Anyway, last time I checked, this story OFFICIALLY IS #20 FOR MOST REVIEWS! Ahhhhh! Thank you all soooo much! I feel really crappy for giving a short chapter, but hopefully 22 is nicer to me. Anyway, number time:**

**(1)- I do NOT own Wizard101. That proud title belongs to KI, KingsIsle Entertainment.  
**

**(2)- I now know that his last name is apparently either 'Worthy' or 'Fisher'. Can't change it now, so Campbell it is then!  
**

**Anyway, now I must reply to all those reviews. Well, I'll try to reply to them all:  
**

**My reply to Amazing girl- LOL, really? I loved how Cat called Tori girly, I think it was Tori, so I used it. Keep wondering, and don't be afraid to let me know your idea's for what you predict to happen. I could very well like that idea and use it! Things gotta be strange to be cool! September? Gah... :(  
**

**My reply to Jeanetta22- Oh, that's cool! LOL, she's mostly jealous cause she didn't get what she wanted.  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom- No problem! :) Heh heh, I'm glad to see so many people liked that little 'connection'. :D Yup, it is. EVERYONE'S POOR! YAY! Wait, that's a boo. BOO! Wait, I'm writing this story, so YAY!  
**

**My reply to queenc1- I'm still thinking about POSSIBLY having her back in later, but I dunno... CONGRATZ ON BEING THE 200TH REVIEWER! :D Congratzulations!  
**

**My reply to Leafdrift- That's cool, hopefully they don't sing it this year. Hopefully. Wha? LOL. This is the narwhal song: NARWHALS NARWHALS, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN, CAUSING A COMMOTION, CAUSE THEY ARE SO AWESOME! It bugged me. :(  
**

**My reply to Raura like crazy- Now you know! :D I LOVE THAT SONG! AHAHAHAH. It's really good, you should listen to it soon.  
**

**My reply to .Raura- LOL, that's not half bad! THANK you! I think I may just involve that in the story. Thank you. :P Yeah, in a week. D: NOOOOOO!  
**

**My reply to NoNameNeeded- LOL, thanks for liking this story!  
**

**My reply to Designer101- Really? That's super uber cool! :D It would be funny, right? Really? THAT'S COOL! What if he DID turn out to be related to you? (o_O)  
**

**My reply to StorieeMakeer123- IKR! LOL. Yeah, then we'd become super uber famous! Then we'd get to meet Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, and then I'd somehow convince them to realize their amazing feelings for each other, and then they'd start dating and be like Robsten. Except, without the whole 'cheating scandal'. I would love to see that though. :) Hello, BAYBEE! XD Yeah, I don't. Neither do two of my best friends. We live effin' amazing and you know it! WORD! :P That was me acting goofy, and we know it! Heh heh. LOL, cool! No worries, I understand and feel the same way... I DON'T WANT A 40 YEAR OLD PEDOPHILE TRACKING ME DOWN AND KIDNAPPING ME! D: That would epically suck... *sniggers* That'd be funny to see. Not the passing out part. Eh, I'm not popular. Like, people that know me think I'm nice and all, but I'm just not 'popular'. *gasp* I LOVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE! He is amazing! Eh, I felt that way at first, but now, I'm accustomed to HxG and RxH... HOW DARE YOU HATE HP?! *Spaz attack* I read the new chapter= AMAZING! Sorry, this one's shorter. Heh, you know me so well! :D LOL... XD  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites- Oh... THANK YOU FOR NOTICING THAT! I'll admit, at first I didn't really think of that. Then 5 minutes later, oops. So then I turned it into a thing to see who paid attention and remembered that. Good job!  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Obviously, Dez is important too... :P Ah, I see. I remember when Candace told Isabella about how she could have married Ferb, and this was her. (o_o) Heh heh. It's a cool picture. Well, now you know. :)  
**

**My reply to I'mJustMe2- Yuppers. Oh, that's really cool! :)  
**

**My reply to Sydney- LOL. :D Glad to see! :)  
**

**My reply to AngelGoneDevil69- Thanks!  
**

**Anyway guys, I'll see you next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	24. Chapter 22

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Then, she reached the Sonic Boom, and once she opened the door, she knew her friendships may just have been soured up.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 22

(3rd person POV)

"Hey guys!" Ally happily says to Austin, Trish, and Dez as she enters Sonic Boom. They turn to her, and it seems as if they're afraid of her… As if she could hurt them.

"Oh, hey Ally..." Austin uneasily says. Trish and Dez say the same with the same tone. Ally frowns, but tries to pretend like they don't know she's abnormal.

"So, Austin, should we work on the new song?" She cheerfully asks Austin. Austin quickly shakes his head before shrieking a bit, and running away to the food court.

"What was that all about?" Ally asks curiously to Trish and Dez, even though she knows perfectly well why he freaked out like that.

"Uh, I don't know! BYE!" Trish and Dez practically squeak out before also running out of Sonic Boom towards the food court. As soon as they leave, Ally's fake smile turns into a genuine frown, and she looks downward at the floor.

"I thought they wouldn't act so wonky **(1)** like everyone else…" Ally sadly murmurs to herself before running out the Sonic Boom door, running to another more secretive paradise for her.

She didn't care that she was bumping into people, she just ran and ran until she reached the place that she always went to when she was seriously upset. _Her_ little piece of nature.

* * *

When she had been a little girl, her grandfather and her would always head down to that place, the little nature full place with a willow tree, big rocks, and a vast pond full of wild life and plants, such as frogs, water lilies, herons, turtles, and even the various alligator. There, they would always lie down on the rocks, and just bask in the beautiful serenity of a place full of beautiful nature and blissful peace. Since her grandfather had owned the area, and wanted at least one of his family to enjoy and appreciate nature, he always made sure to go with her to their little paradise whenever he would visit Miami from Hawaii.

Then, Ally turned 13, and as a birthday present, her grandfather gave her his property, their nature paradise, and told her to always remember him through that, and remember all their good memories that they had there. Three days later, he peacefully died at the age of 87. That day, Ally let out more tears in thirty minutes than she had ever done her entire life up to that point. Since then, she had always come to visit the pond whenever she was stressed, and just relax.

There, she would always imagine her grandfather besides her giving her advice for what to do when she wondered what to do with a dilemma.

That is what was running through her mind as she dashed into her little paradise, hopping on the rock. She closed her eyes, and imagined that her grandfather was still there.

After 2 hours, she opened her eyes, and realized with a start that she had fallen asleep. She now knew what to do though, and she had to thank her dream for that.

* * *

_(Her Dream)_

_She was running back to Sonic Boom, and when she burst into the store, she saw Austin, Trish, and Dez talking by the drums. She was about to say hi to them when she heard her name being mentioned, so she went to hide behind the counter, and eavesdropped on their conversation._

"_I still can't believe Ally's… a, a… water freak!" Dez exclaimed._

"_I know right? I just hate how if she doesn't like what happens at any random thing, she can just go all berserk on us! I don't know about you guys, BUT I WANNA LIVE!" Trish exclaims._

"_Yeah, and I just feel like now that she knows that we know about her secret, she can hurt us with her water powers whenever she wants," Austin says, looking around as if he was afraid of her possibly sneaking up on them._

_At that point, Ally had had enough, so she went up to them._

"_Hey guys! Wanna have a Team Austin day again?" She bubbly asks._

"_AHHHH!" The other three of Team Austin scream in unison, leaping backwards._

"_What?" Ally asks curiously._

"_DON'T HURT US!" Trish, Dez, and Austin exclaim at the same time, seeming as if they wanted to run away from Ally._

* * *

(Real World)

Shaking her head clear of her dream thoughts, she decides to just go with her plan. Pulling her hood over her head, and tucking her hair in the hood, she runs home.

Shapeshifting into a chameleon, she crawls up the wall, and then morphs into a tiny spider, and she crawls through the tiny window crack. When she gets in the room, she morphs back to herself, and quickly grabs a backpack and starts packing essentials in it.

Just as she finishes packing, she sees the silhouette of a man by the door, so she goes to the back door. She tries to open the door, but it's locked, and just as she spots the keys, the door bangs open, and three men come in. Ally quietly gasps as they spot her. They start to run towards her, and she runs into the other room, and makes water start swirling into various but unique shapes and colors. As the men are distracted, Ally spots the window, and hops through it, making the glass crash to the floor.

Just as a man hears the window break, gets the boss, and the boss spots the broken window, Ally is already running towards her paradise. Reaching it, she breathes heavily as she sits on the rock, putting her arms around her knees, looking out at the pond that she'll be seeing a lot more of for whoever knows how long.

Twenty minutes away from Ally's paradise, Austin Moon sits in his room, staring out the window, sighing as he ponders what to do about the Ally situation.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I realize you guys may just hate me for making them all turn on her, but it's just a 'for now' situation. In a few chapters, they'll get over it. :D I hate to say this, but I think this story may be ending in a few chapters... D: WHY?! Sadly, it's the truth. But for now, let's focus on the positive: This story still has more to go! Alright, number:**

**(1)- Wonky is a word I got from Victorious... Okay? Okay!  
**

**Now, I'd like to thank this person for doing stuff before I reply to reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH to Reader Auslly Gece Directioner for favoriting and following me as an author, and following and favoriting this story! Thanks a bunchzz! Now, what I have to say to your reviews:  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites- LOL, I literally cracked up reading this question since it's an uncommon question that I doubt I've ever gotten on Fanfiction. Um, I guess I can do both... Mostly talk fast though. :P  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom- Yup, Ally might just consider killing Dez. JK. XD But, yeah, Ally's pretty pissed at Dez... You'll see more clearly later. ;) She gave him mercy... for now. BUM BUM! BUM!  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Yup, it's like an equivalent to 'butt-dialing', but text-version. XD Yeah, they got the picture too, so yeah...  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Well, they didn't yell at her about being a freak... They were scared of her. Difference!  
**

**My reply to hanza9915- Heh heh, you know now! :D Whoa, seriously? LOL. XD The force doesn't work on me, I go with my flow! Psh, I'm like Harry Potter, Imperio isn't that effective on me! :D Tee hee... I WANT VIRTUAL MEATBALLS AND STARBUCKS COFFEE! Sorry... Heh heh. *blushes* (-_-)  
**

**My reply to jeanetta22- Yup, it's Dez doing the silly. :D Now you know what Austin thinks, but there WILL be a bit bigger look on Austin next chapter! I solemnly swear!  
**

**Alright guys, that's it for now. Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	25. Chapter 23

**Author Warning: This chapter will have HEAVY VIOLENCE, so please bear with me and let me explain how it'll work! Okay, so it'll be in a dream, so if you want to skip the violent parts, just skip the parts that I tell you to skip according to whether or not violence is comfortable with you. Alrightio, story time!**

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Twenty minutes away from Ally's paradise, Austin Moon sits in his room, staring out the window, sighing as he ponders what to do about the Ally situation.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 23

(3rd person POV)

Wringing his hands through his hair, Austin Moon sighs as his mind thinks of all the recent events over the past two weeks, from being in Cassidy's body, to the nasty breakup, and now to Ally being an abnormal!

Austin had never wanted to do that to Ally, but it was all protocol to him if he wanted to keep his disguise up. You see, Austin wasn't just any ordinary hormone-crazed teenage boy like others, he had a deep secret. He was an abnormal, a lava abnormal, a rare one, but not rarer than water abnormals.

Groaning and pulling himself out of his consuming thoughts, he contemplated what to do. Apologize to Ally for acting that way and say it was over the shock, continue the façade of being afraid of Ally, or apologize AND let her know that he too was an abnormal?

He quickly guffawed though. After all, the answer to him was obvious even if it was hurtful in a bit of a way: continue the façade!

He internally wondered if his secret and Ally were that UN-worth it if he would side with Trish and Dez, or at least, pretend to side with them. Then, he remembered that well, he'd rather lose one friend than two, or rather lose one-fourth than two-fourths of Team Austin. He knew he was being slightly selfish to think of the pending dilemma in that… slightly biased perspective, but he quickly pushed the scandaling and downgrading thought to the back of his head.

* * *

In a quaint lake paradise, Ally Dawson lay on giant rocks that seemed as if they could have been a pair of a Tyrannosaurus Rex's shoes. As she thought of the last two weeks, she mentally cried out at God for having made them so stressful and aggravating.

After that little bout of anger at the sky, she breathes heavily, and lulls herself to sleep.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_Gasping, Ally Dawson abruptly awoke with a start. She'd had the worst nightmare, but it couldn't have been true, so she quickly shook it off and stretched her arms while stepping off of the rocks. The moment she did, six people jumped up and yelled loudly._

"_Get her in the order I ordered!" Trish enthusiastically screams to everyone. They all nod with sly smirks coming on their faces, and then they circle up around Ally, and then the two men that tried to sneak up to her at her house come up, one in front of her and the other behind her._

**(A/N: Most of these parts will be pretty violent, so if you're a person that can't take in too much violence, I suggest you skip down until I give the say-so saying that the violence is over.)**

_The first guy in front of her quickly twirls around before slapping her cheek violently, and she winces, bringing her hand up to her stinging cheek. With that, the guy behind her brings his hand up, and the side of his hand collides with her stomach side suddenly and ferociously, and she cries out in pain._

_Then Trish whistles, and Dez comes up to replace the two men. He smiles creepily yet weirdly before bringing his leg up and kicking her leg with it vigorously in an intense way. Ally shrieks, and her eyes seem to flash blue before suddenly going back to the brown they are. Ally tries to attack them with her water powers or karate moves or SOMETHING, but somehow, she's paralyzed to retaliate, so she's basically rendered defenseless against them._

_Then, Dez bows proudly before smiling widely, and letting Austin take his place. _

"_Hello Ally… Enjoying your treatment?" Austin asks Ally, except his voice sounds like a raspy old crone's, and his eyes are dimly glowing green. Then the green glow disappears, and his voice reverts back to normal. _

"_Enjoy this little… spa day," Austin snidely comments before he does his treatment of extreme and intense pain. Doing it as if he had mastered it long ago, Austin expertly does the Front Snap Kick before the Front Heel Thrust, and then he quickly moves back for Trish to deal her pain. Ally at this point is choking from the pain, and her voice seems to be bubbling from pain and her distraught. _

"_Have fun BESTIE, you'll just LOVE this gift as a 'Abnormal and Freaky Ally' gift idea," Trish booms in a threatening tone before she backs up._

_Abruptly, Trish side kicks Ally's face lightly, and Ally thinks maybe Trish won't harm her as much. That was the world's biggest understatement. With her next blow, Trish masterfully and powerfully kneed Ally's face, and you can hear the 'CRACK' that came from Ally's nose breaking. At this point, her broken nose is gushing out blood, her teeth are smashed in certain areas, blood is covered all over Ally's face and overall, it looks like the devil himself has branded Ally._

**(A/N: Violent parts over, you may look now if you have a weak stomach…)**

"_Why?" Ally tiredly wheezes._

_Trish laughs bitterly before stopping and replying, "Well, obviously since you're an abnormal, you don't deserve fair treatment, now, do you?" and with that, Ally understands why Trish, Dez, and Austin are acting the way they are. Because Trish is the same way to abnormals that racist people are to African Americans or other people groups, Trish sucked them into her hating game, and now they're scared of her and seem to hate her at the same time._

* * *

(Real World)

Ally wakes up breathing heavily, her hair ruffled up a bit, eyes wide and red at the same time that Austin wakes up with a similar reaction plastered all over his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Nope, I didn't die or anything... I SEVERELY apologize though for that wait! It's because my relatives came and we were showing them all over the city in the state I live in, and that consumed all my time! Then, my sister's grad party was Sunday, and after that, my bestie came over for the day, and then Monday, today, was my first day back to school. I was quite busy, so well, yeah... Anyway, the very late Chapter 23 is finally here, and I bet you guys didn't see that coming! AUSTIN'S AN ABNORMAL! :D I have to admit, I was slightly inspired for some aspects from the story further on from _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl_, so yeah... Alrightio, I'd like to thank for following TPPADL! Thanks! :D Now, without further ado, I present to you... THE LIST OF REPLIES FOR THE CHAPTER 23 STORYYEAR! Heh heh...**

**My reply to gothgirlbites- Honestly, I was inspired by them from 'Titanium' by Sia, but they'll most likely have a role once more in this story! Just you wait... :D  
**

**My reply to Raura like crazy- Yup, some people are that thickheaded... Maybe, maybe not... (o_O) Which song? LOLZERS.  
**

**My reply to .Raura- Eh, this chapter may or may not have cleared that part up for you... Don't worry, I've gotten some new sub-plots for when the original ends! :D So no, it should be around longer than I had presumed... :D  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz- Wouldn't we all have? Yup, I love me some angsty writing... It's fun, okay? DON'T JUDGE ME!  
**

**My reply to Matt1010- Firstly, hey hey hey! Now, glad to see it's suspenseful. :) Hope they got answered! LOLZERS, if you haven't read it already from that point, then yeah, you do. ;)  
**

**Well, I'm in a bit of a time cramp, so I can't reply any more, but I will try to catch you guys on Wednesday most likely! Tuesday, I have a piano lesson, so yeah... Alrightio guys, buh bye! Until next time! :D  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. Guys, PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll on my profile for what my new pen name should be! Pwease?  
**


	26. Chapter 24

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Ally wakes up breathing heavily, her hair ruffled up a bit, eyes wide and red at the same time that Austin wakes up with a similar reaction plastered all over his face.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 24

(3rd person POV)

Even though Austin and Ally are separated, and in different areas, that doesn't stop them from thinking the same thing:

"_What in the world did I just dream?"_

Walking into Sonic Boom, Austin hears a conversation between Trish and Dez, and he's about to walk right up to them and greet them with hello when Trish says something that catches his attention.

"Why shouldn't we attack Ally? SHE'S A FREAKIN' ABNORMAL! Get it? She's abnormal, so that CLEARLY means that she shouldn't be treated fairly anyway like normal people are. Dez, c'mon! You've seen how Ally acts when in abnormal mode, and well, I'd rather not worry that a girl we all know well could attack us in our sleep. You know the quote! You know, 'Nip it in the bud! You've got to nip it in the bud!' **(1)** Well, that's what we have to do, except with Ally," Trish had said.

"I don't know, Trish… As much as Ally terrifies the beejeezus out of me… I don't want her to be severely injured or worse, dead. She IS Ally, and just because she's abnormal doesn't make her different then when we thought she was normal," Dez reasonably counters. Austin's impressed. Dez standing up to Trish, his biggest fear? That took some big guts.

"Psh, no. Now, she can murder anyone if she wanted to, and she has an unfair advantage over us! Why SHOULDN'T we get rid of her?!" Trish shrieks at Dez, her voice rising octaves higher than it usually does. At this point, Austin decides that it's time to stop this scarier than usual argument before it escalates to a magnitude of full out hatred and abusement.

"Hey guys! How's life?" Austin cheerfully asks, walking over to Dez and Trish as if he hadn't been listening to their conversation.

"Hey Austin," and "Sup' Austin," is what he gets as greetings from Trish and Dez.

"You know what? I actually don't need your help, ginger idiot. You can go frodle around doing nothing useful like usual, while I do the important stuff that actually has a purpose in life, like usual. I have Austin to help me, and well, I'm sure that Austin would be a far better use than you've ever been to anyone your whole life," Trish nastily says to Dez with an ugly sneer on her face as she strolls over to where Austin's standing.

Dez's face seems to redden up and his eyes seem to steam up, and then his face relaxes, and he heads to the door. Right before he's about to leave, he turns around, and says one last thing to Trish.

"Self-centered brat, you can go screw yourself," and with that, Dez was gone.

Austin's eyes widened, that was the most un-Dez sentence he'd ever heard in his whole time of friendship with Dez.

"So, Austin? Are you ready to get back Ally for her abnormalism?" Trish eagerly asked.

Even though Austin had a sinking feeling in his stomach about Trish and her crazed state, and he meant to say no, but his mouth seemed to be on Opposite Day or something because the next thing he knew, he had said, "Let's do it."

So now, Austin was terrified at what this could mean for Ally. His mouth had set the stone though, and he was positive that whatever happened, he would definitely hate himself for it.

* * *

Over in the tiny water paradise, population of 1, Ally Dawson was just returning from the pond after doing another routine check up on the water, the plants, and the animals. She sighed happily thinking of how all the animals trusted her now. Then, her mind went to her friends, and she frowned unhappily. She just felt betrayed that they would act like that over her being abnormal! After all, she just considered it like Trish's lesbian-ness, or Dez's possible bi-polar ness. Just something that people get stuck with, and it follows them around. Not her fault she was born that way **(2)**. Then she brightens up considerably, thinking positively to herself that she had gotten a good start to a possibly fantastic song. Her songwriting wired brain quickly pulsed out lyrics as if it were hot food reaching being spat out, and she quickly jotted the lyrics down.

_My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir_

_Don't hide yourself in regret just love yourself and you're set_

_Same DNA, but born this way. _**(2)**

Ally smiled proudly at her lyrics, they weren't much yet, but once she had the full thing, it would be beautiful, she was sure of that.

Sighing, she lies down on the big rock, and she thinks about lately her life had seemed to go downhill, and rapidly too. She dejectedly huffs out, and hopes that good things are meant to happen to her in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her perfect and pristine room, Cassidy sits on her fluffy, pink bed, and watches the mechanic making her mind-control amulets. Finally, he finishes, and throws the six amulets towards her, and he leaves. As he leaves, Cassidy smirks in a beautiful and frightening way, and she immediately knows that Ally Dawson is going to rue the day she ever beat her.

She knew that whenever someone somehow managed to beat her, she would always emerge the golden victor because Cassidy always went for the gold win, not just any win. She knew that with her amazing plan, Ally Dawson would be scarred for life, both physically and mentally. Then, Cassidy would get her bowing down to, and another gold win. But this win to her would be the biggest of big gold wins.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heh heh... Cassidy's gonna strike back! At least, attempt. :D Anyway, I had some spare time, so I decided to write this chapter. Anywho, I'll make this one quick since I gotta get off my laptop soon. :(**

**Alrightio, thanks to LiveandLearn2 for story favoriting TTPADL! And also to StorieeMakeer123 for story favoriting and reviewing 'The Lonely'.  
**

**Reply to the Lonely review I got from my bestie: Alright, I'll try to get some new chapters up. It's just, time is so scarce now, and I never had too many ideas, but for you, I'll try to churn out some ideas from my rusty brain. LOLZERS, so many people I know and am friendly with, love anime. Like, one of my friends asked our homeroom teacher if she watched anime. LOLZERS. :P  
**

**Anyway, numbers:  
**

**(1)- Apparently that's a quote from a Barney Fife from the show 'The Andy Griffith Show'. Never watched it, but I liked the sound of the quote, so yeah...  
**

**(2)- Heh heh, see what I did there? And no, I do not own 'Born This Way', those rights belong to the one and only... MY LAPTOP! No no, joking. It belongs to Lady Gaga... For now. *creeperish smile*  
**

**Alrightio, I'll reply to my reviews now!  
**

**My reply to Daughter of sea and wisdom- Sometimes his mind can be REALLY stupid, k? I'll admit, that act was slightly bastard-ish.  
**

**My reply to Raura like crazy- Yup, it was the same dream. ;) You're welcome.  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz- Oh yeah! ANOTHER plot twist! Booh yeah! *happy dance* Heh heh, like I said, I was watching _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl_, and I got inspired. Thank that movie, will ya? Yuppers, sad stuff is so fun to write! I don't know why, though. Probably cause then it has more depth. At times.  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Yuppers, you got it spot on. Good job! ;D  
**

**Alrightzi, I must go now, sorry I couldn't reply to the other half of reviews, I have to go. Until next time! It most definitely will be posted by Sunday at THE ABSOLUTE UTMOST LATEST. Expect it much sooner though, Sunday's a save for later in case I need it day.  
**

**Buh bye my fellow buddies!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	27. Chapter 25

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Then, Cassidy would get her bowing down to, and another gold win. But this win to her would be the biggest of big gold wins.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 25

(3rd person)

Walking around, Austin has his hands in his pockets, and he's leaning his head down, thinking about what he said to Trish earlier. Saying yes to possibly severely injuring Ally or worse, murdering her was NOT something he intended to do, yet he somehow said yes, and that part frightened him more than the other parts of the story. Well, maybe the whole 'Trish being more threatening and cruel than usual' piece was a bit weird too…

Setting himself down at a table in the Miami Mall food court, he leaned against the chair, sighing. Why did his mind have to be so smart for his body? He felt anger, but he quickly pushed it down. He didn't want to have a meltdown in front of mere mortals… Literally.

He hears footsteps behind him, and he groans.

"Trish, go away. I don't want to do the 'Attack Ally' mission anymore. She's my best friend, and I can't do that to her! Why would you even- Austin was cut off by a mysterious amulet slipping around his neck, and he chokes, his eyes frantically deepening in color before his eyes slightly glaze, and the mysterious force radiating from the amulet finally gives one great big push that pushes and sends his conscience tumbling out of control as the amulet's center gem starts glowing a light and mesmerizing shade of ruby red. At the same time that the amulet gem's color changes, Austin's eyes turn piercing red while the white remains in a glazed state.

* * *

In his house, Dez sits on his bed steaming. Sure, he didn't like like Ally or anything to that intensity of a friendship, but he and Ally were at the good friends state, and he just had to stick up for her. He couldn't just let them continue talking about hurting Ally as if it were that simple and harmless to do that. The worst part to him was that Austin didn't seem to react to Trish's absurd idea, and that scared the beejeezus out of him.

He sighs, putting his hand on his lap, and puts his head in his hands. This was too much seriousness and intenseness for him. Yes, he wasn't as random and wacky as everyone thought Dez Campbell was, but he wasn't like a dude that was really depressed or something, and covered it up by acting as a cheerful happy go lucky guy.

The bad part about Dez's current position is that if his head were up, he would be able to see the looming shadow that dangled above him on his bedroom ceiling, but alas, fortune was not in a good mood with him for that precise moment.

The mysterious person dangling puts the amulet around his neck slowly and steadily, making sure he didn't realize she was there before clasping it shut, and skyrocketing it out of there by being transported out.

Dez is bewildered as he hears the 'click!' that comes from a clasp somewhere around his neck. He quickly adjusts his position, and tries to take the amulet off, but to no avail. His eyes quickly glaze, and his eyes turn a ripe red.

* * *

Meanwhile, across in a suburban area of Piney Oaks, Miami, Nelson is practicing his piano.

"Mommy? Is my piano playing good?" Nelson innocently asks.

"Yes sweetie, it's wonderful," his mom says, even though she thinks that she's not paying Ally enough to try to teach Nelson the piano.

Nelson sighs because even for a 7, almost 8 year old, his mom is that transparent that he can tell right through her lie, but he holds off because he knows soon enough he'll shock them all, and then his mom will be the loudest cheerer, cheering loudest and genuine.

"I'm going to go upstairs," Nelson says, closing the piano lid as he heads to his room.

"K," Nelson's mom replies, not even caring as she's too engrossed in her texting.

Reaching his nice fluffy bed with Galaxy Wars **(1)** bedsheets, he lies on it, and closes his eyes. He imagines a world where he is the best piano player in the world, he's super popular and not awkward, his mommy doesn't lie to him, and his dad would still be there for him.

Closing his eyes while still mesmerized in his little daydream fantasy, he doesn't notice a lean figure on his little bedstand leaning towards him with an amulet dangling from her hand. She makes sure to clasp it, and like that, she's gone like the wind, and Nelson's eyes shoot wide open, turning lusciously red while the rest glazes over.

* * *

Yawning, Trish De La Rosa stretches her arms, only to have them collide with a wooden door. She's confused, so she taps on the door, and it immediately clashes down, but she doesn't care since all their doors were weak nowadays.

She sees that she was locked in her own supply closet, and that confuses her, and especially when she has no idea what or HOW that happened, she just decides to walk up the stairs to the guest room with the plasma HD TV. Flipping the channel to Pretty Little Liars **(2)**, she happily watches the new episode. She doesn't notice that someone's sneaking up behind her, and only when the little 'snap!' is heard through the clasp closing does she realize, and by then it's too late. Her eyes have already reddened and glazed over.

* * *

Stretching and yawning, Brice and Bryan sit up, already in their tuxedos.

"So Brice, ready for another day of scoping out the Dawson house?" Bryan asks.

"Sure, just let me brush and freshen up," Brice replies as he heads to the bathroom. As he uses the bathroom to brush his teeth, he sees a small silhouette there, but doesn't regard it, which is his mistake. Agilely moving in a way that would prevent Brice from seeing her, she quickly clasps the amulet around his neck, and then quickly evaporates, leaving only the one real girl who's in the middle of clasping the amulet around Bryan's neck while he's still half asleep. As soon as it's secured, she 'whooshes!' out of there, and both brothers' eyes turn red and glazed.

* * *

"Hello there!" Cassidy cheerfully exclaims to her group of six mind controlled minions.

"Hello master Cassidy," They all reply.

Cassidy scowls and says, "That's MISTRESS Cassidy, but whatever. Alright, now here's the plan…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Heh heh... masterful cliffhanger... :D I honestly hope you guys liked this chapter, it had importance in it while at the same time being a filler. I hate contradicting myself even when the chapter seems to be bi-polar like that... (-_-) Anyway, I apologize for not updating yesterday, I had a soured mind, and couldn't think of anything. Luckily, today I got lucky. :) So here ya guys go! Chapter 25! Whoa... It still feels so uber cool to have only 5 more chapters til Chapter 30! WOO-HOO! Anyway, before I go on to other important stuff, here's some important news:  
**

**From Friday until Sunday, I will be unavailable for updating since I'm flying up to Wisconsin for my niece's first rice feeding. :D So, I'll most likely update Monday night. Also, can you guys check out my other story 'The Lonely'? I'm having mixed opinions about whether to continue, or if I should just scrap the second chapter, and leave it a one-shot... Please read and let me know! Anyways, onto the numbers:  
**

**(1)- I don't own the parody of Star Wars known as 'Galaxy Wars', that's Dan Schneider's idea. Speaking of Dan Schneider, who else is severely pissed off that Victorious is ending in 15 more episodes, only having 3 seasons and 60 episodes? Well, I am. :( CURSE YOU NICK!  
**

**(2)- I don't own 'Pretty Little Liars', that's a show on ABC Family...  
**

**Now, I'd like to take the following time to thank these people for their wonderful actions that WEREN'T reviewing.**

**Neo Rulez- Thanks for favoriting me as an author, and TTPADL as a story!  
**

**R5GirlyPenguin- Thanks for following and favoriting TTPADL!  
**

**Maic3- Thanks for favoriting and following BOTH me and the story! :D  
**

**YouLoveMeAlways- Thanks for following TTPADL!  
**

**Now, I'm going to reply to some reviews:  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Dez remembered, Austin remembered too, but he was being stupid. That actually kind of happens to me sometimes, like, my mind is too smart or too good for my body...  
**

**My reply to - Well, SHE didn't necessarily do it... Read earlier chapters again, and you'll get it. If you don't by next chapter, I'll explain it, k?  
**

**My reply to Golden Love- I'll POSSIBLY do that, and if I do, I'll be sure to give you the credit for the idea. :)  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites- Both number two's applied to the same thing.  
**

**My reply to AngelGoneDevil69- LOLZERS, it's cool. I see you're busy with other stuff too, then... Or just plain lazy. ;P  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- LOLZERS, really? :O That's hillarious. xD LOLZERS (x2)  
**

**My reply to Amazing girl- Eh, he might not, but looks can be deceiving...  
**

**Alrightio guys, that's it! Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. Remember to vote in my poll guys! If you do, please let me know in your review, pwease? I apologize in advance though if I'm being too demanding...  
**


	28. Chapter 26

_Last time on TPADL:_

"Hello there!" Cassidy cheerfully exclaims to her group of six mind controlled minions.

"Hello master Cassidy," They all reply.

Cassidy scowls and says, "That's MISTRESS Cassidy, but whatever. Alright, now here's the plan…"

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 26

(3rd person POV)

Humming softly, Ally stared up at the stars that cascaded the richly dark blue night sky, smiling softly at the stars lightly illuminating the sky in that perfect and beautiful way.

Sighing as she once more thought of happy times, she hummed an old tune that she used to play on her old toy piano. Humming that tune, and thinking of her troubling predicament, she comes up with a few lyrics, and eventually, she actually finds a song that seems to go with her:

_"There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_  
_Promise you'll stay"_

**(1)**

Smiling wryly, Ally's eyes stay glued to the starry skies, and she becomes starry eyed **(2) **as her mind continues to play her new song. Eventually, her mind and the wondrous stars lull Ally to sleep, and for once, she dreams a dream that's peaceful and chaotic at the same time.

As Ally lulls herself to sleep, a dim silhouette of a teenage boy is seen, and he's crouching in the tree as he watches Ally fall asleep after she sang her heart out. He smiles in awe and pride for Ally before frowning, remembering his predicament with his body having been mind-controlled by Cassidy, and the fact that now all the people that had been mind controlled had only a silhouette left. No body. Just a shadow. He reminds himself that as soon as this dilemma gets solved, he has to tell Ally about his secrets.

_(Dream)_

"_Hello?" Ally continuously calls out as she stares in awe and wonder at the beautiful and detailed HUMONGOUS area that's vast, enormous, and sprawling with rooms, secret passages, and many things. Frowning in confusion, Ally decides to explore, and so she starts wondering around the rooms._

_In one room, she opens the door to find herself and Austin glaring at each other, and hitting each other. Ally shudders before quickly going to the room next to it. In there, there's a glassy looking pond, and Austin and herself are madly making out while a full moon illuminates them with its light. _

_Ally madly blushes at that sight before quickly going out of the room to the room across. In that room, she sees Austin and Cassidy writing songs together and acting like a duo, and then she sees Trish and Dez come in, and they all act like Team Austin. Then in the same room, it flashes to a sight of Ally as a popular cheerleader dating Dallas, and being smart, but hating music. Ally gapes her mouth wide open at that, and quickly runs away to another room._

_Here, Ally is seen as the stereotypical nerd with big glasses, and braces. Trish and Austin are seen, arms intertwined in each other's as the big couple, and Dez and Cassidy stand exactly six inches behind them, arms in the identical position. As they walk, everyone stops and stares in awe at the two powerhouse couples, otherwise known as the 'Big Four' of the school._

_Ally shudders at that, and contemplates upchucking, but she resists and instead scurries to a new room. There, only a mirror is there, and Ally's eyebrows scrunch together in befuddlement. She steps closer, and then she sees a full moon, and a lava abnormal Austin carefully laying Ally in the famous geyser, Rincon de la Vieja _**(3)**_, and as it gets blurry, she leans in, and suddenly, she awakens with a start. _

(Real World)

"Whoa…" Ally breathlessly says, eyes wide open. She couldn't believe that she'd just had such a complicated dream with such a simple message in it. **(3)** She was starting to think that her subconscious was pretty messed up if it kept churning out such unique and strange dreams…

Hearing a tree branch snap, her head immediately turns to the right, and she has a slightly worried and cautious gleam in her eyes.

"Who's there?" Ally hesitantly calls out.

Then, a silhouette slowly moves out, and Ally jumps back, almost falling into the water when she sees ONLY the shadow.

"Relax! It's me!" Austin's voice says through the shadow. Ally's eyes widen, then narrow, and then widen once more.

"Austin? Wha-Why- How are you a shadow Austin?" Ally asks with pure confusion.

"Look, I don't have much time, but Cassidy mind-controlled a bunch of people, and they're going to get you. You don't have much time!" Austin's shadow fearfully exclaims.

Ally is absolutely flabbergasted, and she proves that even more when she responds, "Wait, what?! Mind-control, shadows, _Austin, what is going on_?"

Austin is about to reply, but then his way more sensitive ears pick up the crackling of tree branches, and his shadow eyes widen.

"They're coming! Hide Ally!" Shadow Austin quickly says before he runs off somewhere.

At first, Ally is extremely confused, but then she hears the stomping of boots, and the snapping of branches and leaves, and then she grows a bit worried. Then, they all step in. Austin, Trish, Dez, Nelson, Brice, and Bryan all step up, clad in black suits and black boots with red glassy eyes and matching amulets with the glowing ruby. After they all enter, then they part in the middle, and Cassidy enters, smirking mischievously.

"Hello Ally. Thought you'd get the final laugh in this? Well, you won't, I WILL! SO HA HA TO YOU!" Cassidy maniacally screams. Ally's eyes widen, and she steps back.

"Nope, you won't be able to worm out of this situation," Cassidy says before snapping her fingers, and then Brice and Bryan come behind her, and push her forward.

"Now, we're going to play a little game called, Hurt the Little Dawson Girl. Ready to play? Either way, too bad," Cassidy says, and then she once more snaps her fingers.

**(A/N: Okay, so this part actually plays out like the dream Ally had in Chapter 23, y'know, the violent portion… Just go to that if you can't remember it, but I'm not going to rewrite it here. Anyway, continuing with the story after all the physical pain.)**

Ally's breathing heavily, and her body literally feels like crap, and she almost doesn't notice Cassidy marching up to her, and stomping on her chest. Ally feels blood starting to gush out, and hears the tiny 'crack!' that her ribs just made. She starts coughing out blood, and Cassidy starts laughing maniacally.

"Always the last laugh for me," Cassidy says, and with that, she snaps her fingers and disappears, leaving six people standing there in sheer confusion as to how they got there. Except for Austin since he'd been watching the whole time in silhouette form.

His eyes trail over to Ally's pitiful and broken form, and he immediately rushes over to her.

"No Ally!" He quietly exclaims in such a broken tone.

Ally's glazed eyes trail to his, and her hand finds his, and she weakly grasps his.

"I'll be waiting," she rasps out, and then her eyes glass over, yet there's an odd gleam in her eyes that was never there when she was living. Austin cries brokenly, crutching Ally's body as if by holding it to his as close as possible, she'll somehow be resuscitated.

What Austin didn't know yet was that soon enough, he'd have the rare and slim chance to possibly do just that, that is, if fate was willing to work well with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back, and had some good time, so I decided to make with it the best possibility. WRITE A NEW TPPADL CHAPTER! :D Anyhow, I feel really proud of this chapter since it's pretty long even without the song, and I'm so proud of my brain today. First getting a 94 (missing 2 questions) on a SS Middle East pretest (although I mixed up West Bank and Israel which is pretty stupid of me...), and now the dream idea! I want to kiss my brain, but that'd be gross. :P**

**Anyway, before you think, "_Oh no! Aly's dead, now what'll happen?! Gah, I officially hate the Reading Wizard so much!_", let me explain. This part was once more inspired by the Sharkboy and Lavagirl movie, and don't worry, Ally's NOT dead. I put some clear indications she'll be back. The next few chapters will just kind of focus on Austin trying to find out how to bring Ally back. So yeah. ;) Now, numbers:  
**

**(1) I LOVE THE SONG 'DARK SIDE'! So yeah, I DON'T own 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson. I want to though...  
**

**(2) See what I did there? xD In case you didn't, go die in a hole. No no, I'd never actually mean it to anyone that actually reads TTPADL! In case you didn't realize, it was 'starry eyed', and that's one of my favorite songs right now, by Ellie Goulding. So yeah.  
**

**(3) Honestly, after having to explain and answer some questions to help my advanced LA class with our Name Essay, one question was "What color or image pops in your head when you think of your head"? I put a vast, enormous, and sprawling area, and that inspired that portion of the dream. Now, unless you really thought deeply about the dream and what it could mean, I'll save you time and tell you now. It's basically a representation that so many different things could have happened in life if something different had happened. It's a dream that really plays emphasis to the 'what if' possibilities. Like I said above, I'm so proud of my brain for thinking of it. THANKS BRAIN!  
**

**Anyhow, I'd like to thank marleegoff for favoriting and following this story, and also thanks to AGoodieGoodie6633 for favoriting me as an author! Now, review time! Also, I feel like now well, this story's sort of fading away, and I'm sad about that. So please guys, if you read this, a review always makes my day, so please remember to review! Most importantly though, read and enjoy! :D Back on track now:  
**

**My reply to R5GirlyPenguin- LOLZERS. :D Psh, when I started this story, Cassidy wasn't as popular as she is now as an antagonist... Heh heh. Yup, Austin had the BIGGEST brain fart in the history of mankind! He redeemed himself though in this chapter. :)  
**

**My reply to Jayvee1669- IKR?! I was SO pissed off about that. Thanks though!  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Heh heh... They kinda did. Don't worry, karma will rear its ugly head at Cassidy soon. Well, its mad side is ugly at least...  
**

**My reply to AGoodieGoodie6633- MWHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers, and hate them at the same time! Ah... School's being dumb to me too!  
**

**My reply to MikaylaMakoola- Wow, really? Thanks! :) Nope, she doesn't. He's pretty darn good at hiding it, so yeah. Yup, seeing a biased point of the story. I've gotten a good idea that'll make this story a few chapters longer, so HUZZAH! :D  
**

**Sorry for ranting so long guys... I don't know what happened. Oh yeah, I rambled too much. Over excitement. (-_-) Anyway, before I go, important announcement guys, so read this part:  
**

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ON THURSDAY AFTERNOONS! Then, I have Reading Bowl meetings, and they last until 5 PM, so yeah... I most likely won't be able to update then, so yeah. Bye guys, and sorry for such a long A/N!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	29. Chapter 27

_Last time on TTPADL:_

What Austin didn't know yet was that soon enough, he'd have the rare and slim chance to possibly do just that, that is, if fate was willing to work well with him.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 27

(3rd person POV)

Rushing frantically away from the site that had officially been deemed as 'cursed' to him, Austin Monica Moon rushed home, cradling Ally's broken body as if that was the only way she would be remembered and still be there in a way. To Austin, it felt as if he somehow let go of Ally, he'd never get her back, and that was one of Austin's worst nightmares.

Sneaking into his room by the window and tree, he carefully has Ally's lifeless body slung over his shoulders, and as soon as he gets into his bedroom, he carefully and delicately lays Ally down on the bed, and goes to his laptop to boot it up. **(1)**

Waiting impatiently, Austin plays with a stray piece of Ally's hair, and he's wondering how her eyes still have a somewhat gleam in them, even though she's dead. He quickly shakes his head clear of the blasphemy thought, and logs into his account on his laptop.

As soon as it loads, he anxiously clicks Mozilla Firefox **(2)**, and fortunately, it doesn't lag, and it opens right as soon as he clicks on it.

Going to Google **(3)**, he types in, _"Ways to revive water abnormals/shapeshifters,"_ and hits the Enter key.

In .42 seconds, fourteen thousand and seven hundred links come up **(4)**, and Austin carefully scrolls through them. Most of them look pretty faulty to Austin, and he's a bit more skeptical when he gets to the second page.

To his fortune, he finds a reliable website at _ wiki .abnormal .gov /water /deathandresurrections /_**(5)**

He eagerly clicks on it, and immediately, a turquoise background pops up with the dialect of Poseidon, but Austin thinks that it's just random blue shapes. Then, pops up the actual information, and since there's a LOT of it, Austin just goes to the link for the resurrection part, where he eagerly gives his full attention to reading it, and finding a way to bring back Ally.

* * *

_Even though killing a water abnormal is a very tricky thing to do, doing it can have consequential actions, but luckily, nowadays, there are ways to bring back water abnormals if they were not properly killed. As in, if their soul were put into an endless sleep, rather than being sent straight up to the afterlife._

_There are very few ways to bring back water abnormals from an endless sleep, and the few ways we have are very complicated and tricky solutions. There are only two known secrets to shatter their endless sleep, and here are the two._

_The Enixe Operarm Dare _**(6)** _Method- This method requires traveling to Niagara Falls in Canada, and from reaching the destinated area, you must travel into the fall, and into a secret water abnormal cove. You must lay the person whom the sleep shall be shattered, and in two days, the sleep will be broken, and the person will be awoken. __**WARNING**__: This area is only open to water abnormals, so any other abnormals will not be given access to the secret water only abnormal area._

_The Carpe Diem _**(7)**_ Method- This method is slightly looser in rules, but a tad bit more complicated. To first start this, you must head to the Rincon de la Vieja volcano _**(8)**_ in northwestern Costa Rica. Next, the water abnormal that must have their endless sleep broken must lay in the middle of one of the hot springs there, the one in the middle, and then at twelve o'clock, a solar eclipse is scheduled to happen, and then the solar eclipse's magic will work. Then, during the full moon on May fifth, or the night of the Eta Aquarids _**(9)**, _the Eta Aquarids meteor shower will begin, and if in the middle, the magic will be completed, and the sleep shall be broken. Beware, only water abnormals with the mixed blood of a Portugese shapeshifter will be able to use the carpe diem method, and it only works once on May fifth every 12 years. To be able to see whether the water abnormal would be able to use this method or not by the portugese shapeshifting standard, there should be a strange emerald looking gleam in their eyes even after endless sleep, and there should be a small round birthmark on the throat._

**For more information that you were unable to find, please contact The Water Abnormal Wiki at the following email address, or phone number:**

**Email- ****wabnwikistaff wabnormal . com  
**

**Official Phone Numbers- (878) 744 2915 or (129) WABNORMALS**

**Thank you for your time and consideration in reading this!**

**Sincerely,**

**Jon and Lewis Greene**

* * *

After reading that entire article, Austin nearly fainted. He knew for sure that he truly felt something for Ally to have read that much. He hadn't ever read that much in his whole life, let alone one day!

Quickly going down to get a snack, and returning upstairs with a bottle of Hawaiian Punch **(10)** and a small bag of Salt and Vinegar chips, he quickly returns to the website, skimming over the article for important stuff. Then, he quickly got his iTouch **(11)** and wrote down the following in his 'Notes' app:

_Rincon de la Vieja volcano_

_Middle hot spring_

_Arrive in the morning, get there by 11:30 AM to prepare Ally_

_Stay at night for Eta Aquarids meteor shower, and full moon._

Quickly going over to Ally's body, Austin checks her eyes first, and sees that the strange gleam is still there, and that, in fact, they just so happen to be emerald. Then he quickly examines her throat, feeling like a creeperish vampire, and spots a small round birthmark, and he nearly jumps up for joy. He can save Ally! He only has a few days though, and he doesn't want to screw this up, so he quickly dials Trish's number, and calls her.

"Hey Trish? I'm going to need a private jet by May third…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, so after my proud accomplishment feeling about Chapter 26, it went away for this chapter. I feel as if I didn't put enough STORY into it, and that I put too much RESEARCH into it. Eh, guess it's an informal chapter... Now, I have a lot of numbers to do, so please bear with me.**

**(1) 'Boot it up' basically means to turn it on. OLD-SCHOOL STYLE! I'm so old school. ;D  
**

**(2) Mozilla Firefox is not owned by me, and I use Firefox, so Austin uses it here, k?  
**

**(3) Once again, I am not the CEO of Google, so no, I don't own it. DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE, OKAY!  
**

**(4) I actually looked that up on Google, and that's how many links I got in that amount of time... :D  
**

**(5) I randomly made that website up. If it SOMEHOW exists already, I apologize in advance. As of my knowledge, I own the idea of it. WHAT NOW!  
**

**(6) 'Enxie Operam Dare' is Latin for 'to work hard'. Yup, I love names that are in a different language, but mean the same thing that I write about. :D  
**

**(7) I'm sure you've heard of 'Carpe Diem' before... If not, SHAME ON YOU! No no, joking. But anyways, 'Carpe Diem' means 'Seize the day' in Latin. The full translation is 'Seize the day, putting as little trust as possible into the future'. Weird and cool, right?  
**

**(8) That's an actual volcano, that's actually active, and it actually is located in northwestern Costa Rica. Cool fact: Its name means "The Old Woman's Corner", a reference to a local legend about a girl whose lover was thrown into the crater by her father. Sad and interesting, right? If that happened to Auslly, I would scream, die, and come back to life just to scream and yell bloody murder at the TV and the writers of A&A. :D  
**

**(9) The Eta Aquarids is an actual meteor shower that happens on May 5th every year during the full moon. The rest of the stuff, I made up. ;)  
**

**(10) Everyone loves Hawaiian Punch... Right? I don't own it though... (-_-)  
**

**(11) iTouch is not something I own. The rights to iTouch's go to Apple Company. Ya know, the technology company? Not the fruit apple... That'd be weird and strange if an apple owned Apple Company... (o_O)  
**

**Now, thanks to asdfghjlkalani for following and favoriting me as an author! :) Now, let's see what I have to say to those reviews...  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites- Really? IKR! I love 'Dark Side', that's why I chose it. :P Huh, now that I think about it, I dunno... Possibly?  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Yuppers! Austin tried to redeem himself... This chapter furthered his attempt at redeeming himself...  
**

**My reply to - Read this chapter, and you'll feel better. :)  
**

**My reply to R5GirlyPenguin- A few kids at my school say it... :D YAY! My 'Epic Awesomeness' thing is catching on! :D Psh, that one was my favorite one too... ;) SERIOUSLY?! GET OUT! :O That's... SO EFFIN' HUGE! *happy dance for you* Hey, you should totally recommend your Favorite Top 5 A&A Stories from Fanfiction, and ask them to read it. That'd be hillarious! And awesome, since then it'd mean that R5 had come to the A&A fanfiction page!  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Yeah yeah, I get what you mean. :) Yuppers, that's what we pretty much had to do! :O It was a 'vignette'... I finished my rough draft ahead of the others, I feel so proud. :D  
**

**My reply to Leafdrift- LOLZERS, seriously? HI NEW BEST FRIEND THAT ALSO LOVES ELLIE GOULDING! :D  
**

**Alrightio, so that's it for now. I might not update until a bit after, cause tomorrow, I have a Reading Bowl meeting until 5 PM, and I also signed up for Honors Chorus and Glee Club, and I'm also going to join Academic Bowl, so I have no idea how that'll affect my schedule. Once it's finalized, I'll let you guys know what my schedule's going to be like! :)  
**

**Now guys, please review a bit more. It feels like people aren't reviewing anymore, well, not as many as before, so please, make reviewing a top priority if you can! But other than that, enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**The Reading Wizard  
**


	30. Chapter 28

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Quickly going over to Ally's body, Austin checks her eyes first, and sees that the strange gleam is still there, and that, in fact, they just so happen to be emerald. Then he quickly examines her throat, feeling like a creeperish vampire, and spots a small round birthmark, and he nearly jumps up for joy. He can save Ally! He only has a few days though, and he doesn't want to screw this up, so he quickly dials Trish's number, and calls her.

"Hey Trish? I'm going to need a private jet by May third…"

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 28

(3rd person POV)

"_You need a private jet? What could you possibly want a private jet for?"_ Trish's voice asked curiously through the cell phone.

"It's for an important cause, Trish," Austin reassured Trish.

"_Dropping whipping cream bombs on someone is NOT funny! Well, if it's without me of course…" _Trish says annoyed.

"What? No! Although that'd be an interesting sight… No, I need the private jet because I've found a way to help Ally, but I need a private jet," Austin explained.

All Austin could hear was the buzzing sound that came from Trish's dishwasher, and he abruptly heard Trish's voice saying, "Guess who got you a private jet?"

Austin smiled and replied, "You did?"

"Yup, and it takes off in five minutes, so you'd better hurry," Trish says.

After getting the address from Trish, he grabs a few clothes and necessities, dumps it in a knapsack, and slungs it over his shoulder. Then, he carefully picks Ally's body up and heads out to the address. After a short 3 minute walk, he sees the _Whippelter R04_, and abruptly stops. He amazingly wonders how Trish managed to get a high class private jet in such short notice, and he mentally notes to ask her about that later.

Climbing on board, he waits for the pilot to scramble in, and then, they're taking off towards Costa Rica, and he's so bored since he usually gets rid of his boredom by hanging out with Ally, but he can't do that, so he just opens up _Stardom: The A-List_ **(1)**, and starts playing it.

Before he knows it, he's so absorbed in the game that he almost doesn't realize that they've landed in the private landing area near the volcanoes, and he only realizes when he feels a burst of sunlight streaming through his window onto him. Turning his iTouch **(2)** off, he stretches his legs and arms before stepping off of the private jet. As he steps off into the sunlight, it quickly awakens him, and he's only more reminded of the important task he's set himself to work on.

Walking down towards the _Trenama de Cosa_ hotels, he steps in, and immediately basks in the cool air-conditioning. Thanking himself for having booked tickets in advance, he goes over to the line for check-ins with online reservations that in comparison to the line for check-ins with reserving spots currently is very empty.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon, and I requested 3A4, can I have it?" Austin politely asks the desk guy.

"Sure, here you go," The guy says, handing Austin his room key. Then, he notices Austin's face, and squeals.

"Oh ma god! You're Austin Moon! My sister is SUCH a huge fan of your's, can she have your autograph?" The guy asks, automatically bringing out a picture of Austin.

"Um sure, who to?" Austin asks a bit discombobulated.

"To Guillarmo," He automatically says.

Austin writes out a bit of a message, and hands it to the guy.

"Thanks," Austin says smiling, and then he heads towards the elevators, and heads up.

Making his way to the break room, and checking to make sure no one's watching, the guy jumps up and down, squealing, and kisses Austin's picture that he autographed.

* * *

Meanwhile, unlocking the door to the room of 3A4, he opens it, and then his mouth gapes open in shock. Inside is a huge bed with silky covers, and a huge pillow on top of it. There's also a recliner, a leather couch, and a plasma HD TV. He looks inside the cabinet underneath the TV, and he cheers silently. Inside is an Kinect, a X-Box 360, and practically a mountain of cool games that go with those gaming systems. **(3)**

He heads into the bathroom, and inside, there's a pristine white sink with a glossy mirror that shines and radiates spectacularly, a shiny toilet that has a golden flush knob, and a shower with a silky to the touch shower curtain. They also offered plenty of shampoos and conditioners along with soaps, and Austin grinned. He'd be able to take care of his hair in Costa Rica too!

Then he leaves the bathroom, and goes on the bed. He stretches, and before he knows it, he's out like a light.

The next day, he stretches and yawns, and automatically goes over to the TV to hook up the Kinect, and immediately starts playing it.

After that slightly boring day, it's finally May fifth, and Austin Moon rises and shines at ten thirty AM, stretching his sore body. He checks the time out, and bristles. He needs to get ready quickly, and for Austin, that's not really an Austin thing.

He gets ready as quickly as possible for him, which is half an hour, and quickly runs down to catch a taxi, with his knapsack, and a necklace that he was wearing that, when touched by him, could summon Ally's body.

Arriving within 15 minutes, he quickly goes to a desolate area, and creates a lava escalator for himself. Reaching the top, he goes over to the different hot springs, and quickly finds the middle hot spring. He then taps his necklace, and Ally's body immediately appears in his arms. He gently sets her down in the middle of the hot spring, and steps back. Checking his watch, he sees that it's eleven fifty-five AM, and he genuinely smiles. Five more minutes, and he'd see the process that would start to bring back his Ally.

* * *

Finally, at twelve PM, the sun seems to go dark and immediately disappear, and he sees the part of the sun that stays, so it looks like a full solar eclipse, moon blocking sun making it dark, and the sun's surrounding rays stay, making a beautiful picture. He sees the waters in the hot springs start to bubble, and he wonders if the solar eclipse has some sort of magical effect on the springs.

Finally, he sees the water in the middle hot spring start to swirl around Ally's body bit by bit, and he's excited that the magic's finally starting to work. It stays like that for the rest of the day until the full moon pops out, and then, the water that had swirling around Ally starts to lift her up, so it's truly a wondrous sight.

Her body is being enveloped by the swirling water, and the water is pouring into her mouth, making her glow brighter and brighter, until at last, her eyes are glowing a delightful shade of turquoise, and her body is glowing a bit lighter than her eyes.

Finally, he can't take it, and he yells, "Ally!"

Her eyes go to him, and she smiles genuinely, and opens her arms for a hug. Austin doesn't bother to hesitate as he runs over to Ally, hugging her as if the world depends on it. Ally hugs back, whispering, "I missed you," to him.

"I missed you too," Austin says, smiling as he pokes her nose. She smiles in that Ally Dawson way, and then, being the clumsy klutz she can be, she slips, falling and making her body lie on the water, and Austin's body slips too, making him fall on top of hers.

"Well hello there," Austin says jokingly as he's awestruck by the closeness of their faces.

"Hi," Ally breathlessly says back, and she can't help but get lost in his eyes. Austin gets lost in her eyes, and slowly but steadily, they unconsciously lean in, and right when their lips touch, their eyes snap shut, and they kiss each other with the right amount of gentleness, passion, and love. They continue to kiss, letting loose all their sexual tension that was somehow trapped in their bodies, and it feels so good to them. Breaking free of the kiss, Ally opens her eyes and merely says, "Wow."

Austin smiles, and leans down to kiss her once more. As Ally returns the kiss, neither of them notices the ray of moonlight hitting them, and the waters swirl around the two of them. They do notice when the waters crash into them, and pull apart to check out the dilemma.

"What's going on?" Ally confusedly asks.

"I have no idea," Austin replies with the same amount of confusion.

Both of them tilt their heads upward to look for anything that could be causing it, and when their eyes both lock on the moon, their world turns pitch-black, and both of them pass out, holding hands, and the magical waters swirl around them, weaving through until they start to disappear.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sure you guys thought I'd died at this point, and I apologize for that. I feel absolutely terrible for leaving you guys without a chapter for 5 whole days! Please forgive me! I had a bunch of homework Thursday and Friday, and Saturday and Sunday, I was at my best friend's house for a sleepover. So yeah. Anyway, after this little arc ends, and another little arc starts and ends, we will be saying good-bye to TTPADL. I know, it breaks my heart too. But, I'll be really busy with school, band, chorus, and extracurriculars for a while, so maybe it's better... But hey! I have another new Auslly idea that's once more supernatural romance, and of course, Ally's the supernatural one in that. I'm still brainstorming that, but I'm positive that eventually, it will be started.  
**

**Numbers-  
**

**(1) App that I enjoy playing, don't own.  
**

**(2) I still don't own these. I WILL GET APPLE TO GIVE ME THE RIGHTS!  
**

**(3) Don't own a Kinect or X Box 360.  
**

**Now, I'd like to thank these people for their actions:  
**

**chiquis14- Thanks for following and favoriting TTPADL!  
**

**KatNov97- Thanks for following TTPADL!  
**

**awesometolero237- Thanks for favoriting me as an author! Also, thanks for favoriting 'An Austin and Ally Story' and 'Reunions In The City'!  
**

**Now, my long past overdue replies to reviews are here:  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Yup, that happened, but something else happened, and only I know! MWHAHAHAHA! Well, you guys will eventually know.  
**

**My reply to hanza9915- LOLZERS, random singing mood. xD No worries. YAY! I can write good drama! :D I thought it was falling flat, but thankfully I was wrong. I hope you didn't feed yourself already, cause here's a new chapter. :)  
**

**My reply to AGoodieGoodie6633- Weird. There's still a bit more to squeeze out of this story, and then it'll be over. :( It's honestly flabbergasting how many reviews I've totaled up to with TTPADL. But hey, I'm sure you'll write that story that ends up getting a BUNCH of reviews. It happened to me, so it can happen to anyone!  
**

**My reply to PepTalkGurl101- LOLZERS, I love using wiki... :P And it was reliable this time...  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites- Honestly, I'd forgotten about that... (-_-) Kudos to you for remembering! But no, either way, this way would have added a bit more complexity. Plus, Austin doesn't know about the wishing stone...  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Heh heh, I'm good at writing complicated things... My mom said that I'm a hard worker, and that I can't make things simple, and that I can sometimes over explain... ;P Tee hee! That was kinda fun to write. :D  
**

**My reply to chiquis- Glad to see you like it! :) It's finishing up soon, so yeah...  
**

**My reply to Leafdrift- :D YAY! I'M CREATIVE! :) LOLZERS, I dunno, you tell me. xD LOLZERS, you just cracked me up! xD :D ;D ;) :) ;P :P  
**

**My reply to Guest- Really? HAPPY REALLY EARLY BIRTHDAY FROM ME! :)  
**

**Now, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I don't know when that'll be since well, school makes me busy, and reading bowl along with band and chorus are kinda time consuming. I'll update as soon as possible though, I promise!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**The Reading Wizard  
**

**P.S. Guys, I'm gonna close my poll soon, so please vote for it! I'm hoping to not have any sort of tie, so please vote! Thanks guys, and until next time! :)  
**


	31. Chapter 29

_Last time on TTPADL:_

Both of them tilt their heads upward to look for anything that could be causing it, and when their eyes both lock on the moon, their world turns pitch-black, and both of them pass out, holding hands, and the magical waters swirl around them, weaving through until they start to disappear.

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 29

(3rd person POV)

Rubbing her head groggily, Ally yawned and sat up. For some reason, it was pitch-black, and she had a feeling something about her had changed. Then an alarming thought came into her head, and she quickly checked her hair to make sure it was all still there. Therefore, she was relieved when her hair was still the same, and that she had not swapped bodies with Austin.

After all, Austin was a teenage boy with hormones, and Ally shuddered to think of what could have happened if Austin had been in her body.

While Ally was trying to figure out what had happened to give her that uneasy feeling, Austin woke up from his momentary lapse, and stretched his arms and legs, but then he felt his leg hit something soft and slightly warm, and he immediately recoiled.

"Relax, it's just me," Ally's voice called out and echoed loudly in the pitch-black empty space that at the moment was filled with Austin and Ally.

"Where are you?" Austin's voice asked back to Ally. Then, he felt a soft, slender, and delicate hand on his arm, and he immediately grasped it gently in his hand, and somehow, at least to Austin and Ally, they seemed to melt perfectly with each other.

"You okay?" They both asked each other at the same time, and then they both laughed.

They both told each other that they were okay, and then they both contemplated what could have happened to trap them both in this forlorn area.

"Wait! I think I have something! Okay, so you know how the hot spring was still powered up with magic from the solar eclipse and full moon? Well, maybe when we were in it and holding hands, the full moon's ray fell on us, thus powering the water into doing whatever it did!" Ally excitedly exclaimed. She felt so accomplished to have figured it out, to have ticked off one of the boxes on her mental check-list. She mentally checked off the box in her mental check-list for 'figuring out where we are', and next focused on 'how to get out'.

"Okay, so now that we know how we're here, HOW DO WE GET OUT?!" Austin's voice exclaimed with a tiny piece of fear evident in his voice.

They both then jumped when they heard light crashing, and felt the place start to shake.

"What's going on?" Austin's voice carefully asked, trying to hide anymore evident fear.

"I don't know…" Ally's voice replied, shaking a bit from her fear. Right then, they heard more crashing and felt more shaking from behind them, and as if on automatic response, Ally brought her hands up and prepared to shoot something with water, therefore, when lava squirted out instead, she was very befuddled.

"What the?" She asked staring at where she thought her hands were.

"Did I just squirt out _lava_?" Ally's voice asked disbelievingly.

"Guess so," Austin replied.

"But I'm a water abnormal, not a lava abnormal! It's practically impossible for me to be able to do that!" Ally shrieks in confusion.

Austin starts to have a sinking feeling of what could have happened, but he keeps quiet, letting Ally ramble. Then, he hears a shrieking above him, and before he knows what he's doing, he's standing up and shooting the bat with a water ball.

"Did I just shoot the bat with a… _water ball_?" Austin's voice asks, his tone dripping with horror.

"A water ball?" Ally asks quizzically. She's starting to put the pieces of this discombobulating puzzle together, and the answer she's starting to piece up isn't a pretty one to either of them.

"I think we swapped powers," Austin finally comes clean and confesses his fear of what had happened.

"Yeah… wait? You're a lava abnormal?" Ally's voice asks, and she turns to a random direction, hoping that she's somehow facing Austin.

"Yeah…" Austin sheepishly says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Ally asks, a bit hurt that Austin never bothered to confide in her about the fact that he too was an abnormal.

"I was going to, but then this happened, and well, then we got in this predicament!" Austin defended himself.

"Okay, well, right now we just need to get ourselves out of this predicament. Then we can talk about other issues," Ally said, calming down.

Austin nodded, and then using the wall besides him, he started moving his way to the front. After he reached the front, he felt big rocks, and frowned.

"Seems like an avalanche happened," Austin stated.

"That would explain why we heard all that crashing and felt all that shaking…" Ally said thoughtfully.

"How are we going to get out though?" Austin asked Ally a bit worried. He missed being in Miami, and although being stuck with Ally had its perks, he just wanted to get back home at this point.

"We'll just have to work together to get out of here, then," Ally stated.

"But without our powers, it'll most likely be a lot trickier," Austin retorted.

"Well, we have each other's powers, I think we can help each other master them long enough for us to get out," Ally suggested.

Austin sighed. "Fine, I hope this'll work."

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like this sucked epically. :( Phooey... Anyway, I had no homework, and so I decided to update again! You're welcome. :D Also, I'm thinking about writing a romance drama four-shot, Auslly, as well as another supernatural romance with drama, again Auslly. So I have two good ideas, but I'm wondering which one I should write first. I'm most likely going to write the romantic drama first though... I'm planning on making it pretty long, like I'm aiming for 2 thousand words each chapter or hopefully more. :D ANYWAY, down to business. No numbers, so thanks to these people!**

**PurpleDreamer99- Thanks for favoriting and following TTPADL!  
**

**Monster movie mush- Thanks for favoriting TTPADL and ME!  
**

**Now, review replying:  
**

**My reply to Reader Auslly Gece Directioner- That's what I'm doing, no worries. :)  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Obviously, I'm not a cruel heartless bastard. DUH! :P  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- YOU GOT IT! Good job to you. Kudos, you guessed right. You get a cookie! (:::) Eat the nommy cookie.  
**

**Well, this is officially my shortest A/N. Whoa...  
**

**Well, until next time! Now, I think I'll start writing Chapter 1 of that romance drama...  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**

**P.S. I'm sure you guys have noticed by now that well, my penname has been changed to Dream-to-reality123! Whoop whoop! So, don't go confusing me for another author or something, k? ;)  
**


	32. Chapter 30 Last chapter

_Last time on TTPADL:_

"We'll just have to work together to get out of here, then," Ally stated.

"But without our powers, it'll most likely be a lot trickier," Austin retorted.

"Well, we have each other's powers, I think we can help each other master them long enough for us to get out," Ally suggested.

Austin sighed. "Fine, I hope this'll work."

* * *

The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life

Chapter 30

(3rd person POV)

**(Quick A/N: OMD! WE REACHED 30 OFFICIAL CHAPTERS! :D)**

"Okay, so what should we do first?" Austin asked thoughtfully.

Ally pondered and deeply thought about a good answer before it struck her like lightning had struck Benjamin Franklin's kite and thus, electricity had been born.

"I've got it! We first need to get the rocks out of the way, then since I'm assuming that we're in a cave on a mountain, we can make our way back by teleporting with water!" Ally enthusiastically exclaimed.

Austin automatically hugged Ally and thanked her in a relieved tone for having had enough brains to think of that. Ally only laughed the perfect mix of humbleness and thankfulness in return.

"Okay, so how should we move the rocks?" Ally asked.

"We could use the lava to melt it…" Austin merely and meekly suggested.

Ally gave her consent to that idea, so with the help of Austin guiding her arms and helping her make the proper arm positioning, she slowly but steadily melted away the rocks.

"Just one more little melting, and that should do it!" Austin happily exclaimed as the rocks that had been blocking the cave entrance had been obliterated enough for them to have a narrow exit way.

" Come on Ally!" Austin said as he dragged Ally with him outside. When they were outside, both their jaws dropped open with astonishment. Somehow, they'd been transported to a desolate, bleak cave in the middle of the **Himalayan Range**. Both of them automatically shivered since they were wearing summer clothes, and being high up on a mountain is never sandal appropriate, or shorts appropriate.

Austin noticed Ally shivering, so he immediately and caringly put his arm around her torso, bringing them much closer together.

"For warmth," Austin said while his teeth were chattering. Ally only nodded, her teeth also chattering as she leaned into his chest for warmth.

"So, how are we going to transport out of here?" Austin asked, teeth chattering.

"Well, since snow is technically water, but in a more cold state, I guess the rules of water bending would let us transport with snow to water," Ally explained.

"Well, how do you water transport?!" Austin asked hysterically.

"Just imagine where you want to go while standing in something in a somewhat water form, and you'll be taken there. You have to concentrate hard though," Ally thoroughly explained.

"What, is this like apparating in Harry Potter or something? **(1)**?" Austin asked confusedly.

"Exactly," Ally responded. Austin only nodded, stepping into the mushy snow while holding on to Ally, and closing his eyes tightly shut, and murmuring home over and over again. Then, they teleported, and Ally mentally noted never to teleport using snow again, ever.

Austin and Ally slowly opened their eyes when the cold shuddery feeling had ceased, and grinned widely in unison. They were back home!

They quickly tested their powers out, and to their great fortune, their powers had also swapped back to the rightful owners!

"Yay!" They exclaimed in unison, hugging each other tightly. Then, their eyes locked again, and it was as if a magnet were drawing them together. Well, they already were polar opposites, so it would have worked if they were nails or something. Leaning their faces close to each other's, they slowly flutter their eyes open and shut against each other's, enjoying the sparks and tingles that came from their butterfly kissing with their eyelashes, and then they firmly shut their eyes and brought their lips together passionately.

They smiled throughout, and when they broke, both of them had a similar goofy grin on their face.

"Well, this was part of the talk I had intended…" Ally softly murmured.

"Things have just been plot twisting for you these past few weeks, huh?" Austin softly asked Ally. Ally merely nodded.

"Here's another plot twist for you then: Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her, a genuine smile on his smile. To say Ally was shocked was an understatement. The guy of her dreams asking her out? She felt as if she were in a fairy tale.

"M-Me? As in, me, Ally Dawson?" Ally asked, shock still evident in her voice.

"Yes, you, Alls," Austin replies, never breaking that smile of his.

"But why would you want me when my life is so complicated, and everything about me is just crazy?!" Ally asked curiously.

"Ally, Ally, Ally: I'll always love you for the two crazy yet unique and appealing parts of Ally Dawson," Austin grinned and said.

Ally smiled happily, and happily pecked his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Austin asked. Ally only nodded her head, smiling, and Austin grinned wider, which had seemed impossible only a few minutes earlier.

"I can't believe I get both amazingly unique parts of Ally Dawson," Austin mused, his face in her incredibly soft hair.

Ally smiled, and replied with, "Well, you better believe it because now you're dating both parts of me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I feel like I totally cliched and crapped up this ending. I'm sorry, but this is the official ending of TTPADL. I know, I know, I know I said that I'd still have a bit more, but I felt like I was dragging this out too long, and that if I continued for too long, no one would enjoy it. So, my last TTPADL A/N= Pure :( But, this always eventually happens. Now, my last numbers for TTPADL:**

**(1) Yup, that's where I got the idea for water teleporting from. THANKS HARRY POTTER! :)  
**

**Now, thank you to the following people for doing what I say they did  
**

**bffdancegirl- Thanks for favoriting and following ME and TTPADL! :)  
**

**Also, one of my buddies that I met from the Victorious archive, Trypophobica, reviewed and story favorited 'The Lonely', so thanks Trypop! :)  
**

**Now, review replying for the last TTPADL time  
**

**My reply to gothgirlbites- Nope, the first two letter in my name are 'AJ', and my initials are 'AC'. That's weird though... (o_O)  
**

**My reply to PepTalkGurl101- Ah, I see. LOLZERS, really? xD  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482- Thanks! Save your cookie for later then...  
**

**My reply to Leafdrift- LOLZERS, I hate when that happens! Like today, in the Media Center, for some peculiar reason, I kept forgetting what I was going to ask my librarian, and then I finally remembered! :) This chapter reveals it all... LOLZERS. xD  
**

**My reply to - Sorry! If it's really short, I might not reply... I sorry! :( Okay, so when they were in the hot spring, there was still magic in from the solar eclipse, and the full moon's ray passed over them and into the water, making it magical enough to swap their powers since they were both in, they were different powers, and they had contact with each other.  
**

**Okay, so this is officially the end of TTPADL! Thank you all, whether you merely read it, or you favorited or followed it, or if you reviewed it, thank you all SOOO much! Without your support, TTPADL would certainly not have been able to be in the TOP 20 of ALL RATINGS FANFICS review-wise. SO THANKS! :) You guys were the best fans I could have ever dreamed of having. No wait, you guys beat my dream. xD  
**

**Now, just because this is ending doesn't mean my author works are over. I have the first chapter of a romantic drama Auslly four-shot in beta-reading currently, so it should be up in about a week or so! :) I'll miss you all, love you all, and thanks for liking this story!  
**

**Until next time, for there WILL be a next time,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


	33. Epilogue

_Previously on TTPADL:_

"Is that a yes?" Austin asked. Ally only nodded her head, smiling, and Austin grinned wider, which had seemed impossible only a few minutes earlier.

"I can't believe I get both amazingly unique parts of Ally Dawson," Austin mused, his face in her incredibly soft hair.

Ally smiled, and replied with, "Well, you better believe it because now you're dating both parts of me."

* * *

Epilogue to TTPADL

(3rd person POV)

Well, after such a complicated path to a sweet ending, you would think that these two, and especially Ally, would get their happy endings together easily, right? Wrong.

Within two months of them getting together, Ally still had to get used to people knowing she was abnormal, and it certainly took a toll on her. People that used to be friendly to her had suddenly turned ice-cold bitter to her, and it saddened her. Luckily, she had her friends and boyfriend to make her feel amazing.

When they were three years older, Cassidy came back, angrier than ever. She thought she had left Miami with a dead Ally, but when she heard that Ally was alive and well, she quickly flew back from California where she was recording to give another piece. With a knife, she had almost stabbed Ally. She didn't count on Ally having car keys, and setting the car alarm on. It startled Cassidy enough to fall back, and the knife went flying into her leg. She screamed in such agony and pain that it almost tore Ally apart.

Ally looked into Cassidy's eyes, and saw what she had not before: Remorse, regret, and sorrow. Ally mouthed the 'should I' question, and Cassidy nodded.

Ally closed her eyes shut, and then she tore the knife out of the blood gushing leg, and stabbed Cassidy in the chest, thus taking the final breath of Cassidy.

When Austin and Ally were twenty one, Austin did the special move: he proposed to her. It had been a lavish and extravagant after party for the movie on Austin's life **(1)** and rise to stardom, and during the important speech time, Austin included this part in his speech.

"Now, the most important person throughout this all was no doubt, Ally Dawson. She's been there for me through the thick and thin, through the hard times, and through everything! She's always been there for me, whether it be best friend way or girlfriend way. But now, I don't want my girlfriend to always be there for me. I want my WIFE there for me," Austin had said before turning to a shocked Ally Dawson, and he sat on one knee in the classic pose, ring out before asking the widely know question.

"Will you marry me, Ally Dawson?" He had asked, and Ally could tell right then that his voice was definitely filled with passion and love. She nodded, starting to tear up from happiness, and then she ran up to Austin, hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately.

"Yes, I will marry you, Austin Moon," She had murmured against his lips, her lips up curved in a small smile. Austin grinned widely, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

That, was five years ago. Now, Austin and Ally Moon have a girl, Serena Moon, that's three years old. They're also quickly escalating their way into the hearts of many of the world as well as climbing the charts for 'Top 40', and then 'Top 20', and finally, when Serena was only six months old, they had a song that was '#1' for two weeks.

So, you could say that it all worked out for them in the end.

* * *

**Okay, so I know how I said Chapter 30 was the end... I couldn't help myself from writing a small epilogue! I apologize for having you think it was over when it officially is over now. **

**(1) You know how some celebrities have had movies made on their lives, like Katy Perry or Justin Bieber? That type of movie.  
**

**Thanks to the following:  
**

**KorraAvanasidoch- Thanks for following and favoriting TTPADL!  
**

**HG Just Because- Thanks for following TTPADL and me, and thanks for favoriting me!  
**

**Now, I'll reply to reviews-  
**

**My reply to queenc1: NOW it's officially over!  
**

**My reply to SeleStarz: I've written two more things, is that good? ;) Don't worry, the epilogue's much better! :)  
**

**My reply to StorieeMakeer123: Would this count as revenge on Cassidy, killing her? In a way, Ally killed her with kindness. ;P  
**

**My reply to Guest: I'm really sorry, but I don't think I could make a sequel to this... I feel like this is too big to make a good sequel, and plus, I'm out of good ideas for this... Sorry!  
**

**My reply to hanza9915: Aw, glad to see you liked it. :) The epilogue feels more 'flow-y' to me though, so hope this is enjoyable.  
**

**My reply to Goodie2shoe101: Did you change your penname? Anyway, NOW it's officially over. I feel stupid for having made an epilogue right after it ended. (-_-) Aw, I'm glad of that. :) That warms my tonkles... :P  
**

**My reply to PFTones3482: Thanks! :)  
**

**My reply to AngelGoneDevil69: Sorry, I don't think I can make a sequel to TTPADL... I SORRY! I would if I could, but I feel like if I made a sequel, it'd be pretty bad compared to this...  
**

**My reply to HG Just Because: LOLZERS, I've overused exclamation points too! xD Mirror Mirror was epic. I've never watched the movie, but I've read all 4 books!  
**

**Okay guys, this is officially the end of TTPADL. Before I forget though, I've made a one-shot (Raura) called 'Always Ending Somewhat This Way', and I'd love for you guys to read it! If you're really interested, go to this link: m. fanfiction s /8494647 /1 / (Without the spaces, obviously)  
**

**Also, I'm writing a four-shot Auslly drama called 'Like The Seasons, Changing and Coming', and part 1 is up! I'd love for you guys to check it out since it's not getting much love. :( Little love for 'Seasons'? If you're interested in 'Seasons', here's the link: m. fanfiction s /8484330 /1 / (Without the spaces, of course, again)  
**

**Well, see ya guys! Hope to see you on 'Seasons', or possibly on my Raura one-shot!  
**

**Until next time.  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


End file.
